Sea Princess and her Mate (Emmett Cullen)
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Selene Clearwater is Sue Clearwater's oldest child and Harry Clearwater's adopted daughter, half-sister to Leah and Seth. Selene has been gone from La Push since she was fifteen years old, sent to New York by her mother and biological father, where she attended school and camp in Long Island. Where later, she would meet her half-brother, Percy Jackson. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1 A Somber Home Coming

**Cover made by Ladyarchangel74**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selene Clearwater is Sue Clearwater's oldest child and Harry Clearwater's adopted daughter, half-sister to Leah and Seth. Selene has been gone from La Push since she was fifteen years old, sent to New York by her mother and biological father, where she attended school and camp in Long Island. Where later, she would meet her half-brother, Percy Jackson. **

**Now, after seven years and several life-changing quests, Selene has returned home in time for Harry's funeral. Upon returning, Selene learns from her half-sister about all the supernatural problems that have been plaguing La Push and Forks that ended up leading to the death of Harry. Selene decides she needs to stay to help protect her family from the vampires. Little does she know that she's about to meet the love of her life in the form of Emmett Cullen.**

**Emmett Cullen was happy with Rosalie Hale. They had been together since the day he had been turned. Rosalie was his angel his everything, or so Emmett thought. That all changed when he met a beautiful girl with sea-green eyes. With one look from Selene, Emmett knew that she was his true mate. How is Emmett going to handle having his mate so close yet out of reach? What is Rosalie going to do when she finds out about Selene? Can Selene be with a vampire and still be true to her family? Read to find out.**

Selene Clearwater was entering La Push Reservation. It had been a long time since she had been home. She had spent most of her time in New York after discovering who her true father was. But now, after nearly seven years away from the reservation, Selene was called home for the funeral of her adoptive father, Harry. Selene parked her car down by First Beach and got out. She took a deep breath and sighed. Her sea-green eyes were scanning the horizon. It felt good to be home, even if it was for a somber reason.

Selene stood by the shore with her hands in her pockets, staring out towards the sea. A sense of calm came over her; she always felt that way when she was close to the ocean. Selene sighed and walked back to her car, getting in Selene drove down to the Clearwater house. Upon arriving, she found that the house was packed with people. Harry had died of a heart attack a few days earlier, and the funeral was going to be held the following day.

Selene parked her car and walked towards the house. She could hear people whispering as she walked into the house. Some wondered who she was; others couldn't believe it was Selene after not seeing her for seven years. Selene made her way into the living room where her mother Sue was sitting with her half-siblings, Leah and Seth. The first person to notice her was her uncle Lucas.

"Little Moon?" Lucas asked.

Selene smiled at her uncle and hugged him. Sue turned around and saw her oldest daughter. Sue's eyes filled with tears, she stood up and hugged her daughter, "Selene, I didn't think you were going to be able to make it."

"Of course, Mom. Harry may not have been my biological father, but he loved and raised me like I was his."

Leah got up and hugged her older sister, "Selene, I'm so happy to see you. How are you, how are things back East?"

"I'm good, Leah and things back East have finally settled down. I don't think I'll be going back for a while. I'm so sorry about Dad."

Leah sniffled, "Yeah, so am I. I'm glad you're going to be staying here for a while."

"Thanks, so am I."

Seth stood by waiting for Leah to move so he could hug his half-sister. He hadn't seen her since he was seven when she was sent to a private school back East by her biological father. But, in the time that she had been gone, Seth had kept in touch with her the whole time, and Selene would always send him birthday and Christmas presents. The minute Leah let go of Selene, Seth lunged for her sister. Selene smiled as her little brother crashed into her.

"Selene, I'm so happy to see you!" Seth said.

"Oh, Seth, I'm happy to see you too. I only wished it wasn't like this. But look at you, you've grown into a good looking young man." Selene said as she held Seth away from her to get a better look at him. Selene hugged Seth again, "How are you holding up, Kiddo?"

Seth shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess. I miss Dad."

"I know you do, Seth me too. What exactly happened," Selene asked.

"We were hunting some wolves when Harry had a heart attack," Someone said behind Selene.

Selene turned around and looked at Chief Swan. She remembered that he was Harry's best friend. Selene walked towards Charlie and hugged him, "How are you holding up, Charlie?"

"Alright, Selene, it's good you were able to make it for the funeral."

"Thank you, Charlie, and thank you for helping my family."

Charlie smiled and patted Selene on the shoulder. Selene then hugged Billy and Old Quil. After she greeted the Elders, Selene was embraced by Sam, he looked at Selene and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Selene."

"It's good to see you too, Sam, what happened to your hair?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "I needed to cut it." But Sam didn't elaborate any further.

Selene nodded, "It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

Selene and Sam talked for a bit more until Selene yawned. She asked to be excused and went upstairs to her room. Selene put her clothes away and settled down to take a nap until dinner was ready. She ended up sleeping the whole night. The next morning was the funeral for Harry Clearwater; the entire Quileute tribe turned out for the funeral, including a very distraught Charlie Swan; it turned out that his daughter had gone missing a few days before, and he had yet to hear anything about her.

After the funeral, Leah and Selene went walking along the beach so that they could catch up. Leah told her what was going on in La Push; that she and Sam and dated for a while, but now he was engaged with their cousin Emily Young. Leah told her about Jacob and Bella and his obsession with the weak girl. That, that was the reason why she hadn't seen him yet. He was at home, sulking because the girl had left.

Leah asked about Percy, and Selene told her half-sister everything that happened with her brother. About the war with the Titans and how Percy had saved them all. Leah stared at her sister in awe, "Isn't he the same age as Seth?"

"He's a year younger, but the prophecy was about him, not me. It was his destiny. I helped Percy as much as I could, but in the end, he was the one who had to defeat the Kronos."

"Wow. Well, since you're telling me all this, I might as well tell you that Sam's going to be watching you for a while."

"Why?"

Leah then told Selene all about the vampires and the shifters. That since the vampires came back, the shapeshifting gene has been activated in some of the members of the tribe, "And since you're my sister and I shifted, Sam's going to think you will too."

"Well, Sam's in for a rude awakening, I can already shapeshift.," Selene tells Leah.

"You can, since when?"

"Since I was blessed by Artemis to shapeshift into anything I want. That was two years ago."

"So then, if I asked you to turn into a snake, you could?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Selene proceeded to demonstrate, then she shifted back.

Leah looked at her in awe, "Lucky bitch, you get to keep your clothes."

Selene gave her half-sister a weird look, "You mean you can't?"

"No, I have gone through so many clothes since I phased, it's ridiculous."

Selene stared at Leah then burst out laughing. Leah scowled at Selene, "Shut up, fish brains; it's not funny."

"Oh, but it is. I can only imagine how traumatized Seth is going to be when he shifts."

"You think he will?"

"Yes, it's only a matter of time."

"What are you going to do about Sam?" Leah asked.

"Nothing. If Sam wants to see me shift into a wolf, I can oblige him. Sam doesn't need to know about my other abilities."

"Will you be like us? I mean will you be able to hear us as well?"

"I don't see why not, it's in my genes too."

"Then, that means Sam and the others will find out who you are."

"Well, before I show Sam, you and I can try and see if you can see anything. If you can, then I won't shift."

Leah nods, "Okay, then let's try that."

Leah and Selene go into the woods where Leah can shift without being seen. When she does, Selene admires her sister's wolf form, "You make a cute puppy, Leah."

Leah growls at her half-sister, Selene laughs at her, "Okay, my turn."

Selene takes a deep breath and shifts into a pure white wolf, the same size as Leah. Leah tilts her head and stares at Selene, *So, can you hear me, Selene?*

*Yeah, as clear as a bell. Can you see anything about my past?*

Leah concentrates as Selene thinks about everything that's happened to her in the past seven years, but Leah doesn't pick up on anything that Selene is thinking. *Nope, I didn't see anything.*

*Good, that's one less thing to worry about. Why don't you tell me more about what's going on here?*

Leah goes behind a tree so that she can shift back and get dressed. The sisters walk back out towards the beach and sit down on some driftwood. Leah then went on to tell Selene more about the Cullens, and that it was because of Bella that Harry had died. If that red-haired vampire wasn't hunting her, Harry wouldn't have run into her and had his heart attack. Selene listened intently to everything that Leah was telling her, that Leah had seen what happened to their dad through Jacob's eyes after Leah had shifted.

"It sounds to me like these vampires are like monsters," Selene said.

"They are Selene; they're horrible, fucking blood-sucking leeches," Leah spat.

"Well, I guess as a hero, it's my duty to get rid of them."

"Can you?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried Celestial Bronze against a vampire before, though they don't sound any different from the Greek tales of demonic entities and blood-drinking spirits, which are considered precursors to modern vampires. The Greeks called them Vrykolakas (vriˈkolakas) though they were known to eat the livers of their victims, not the blood."

Leah grimaced at the thought. As the sun started to set, Leah and Selene went back to the Clearwater house for the night. Leah would be going on patrol later, and Selene was going to get some sleep. The following day they would tell Sam that Selene shifted in the middle of the night and see if Sam believed them.


	2. Chapter 2 Cherished Memory

When Selene got home, she told Sue the plan that she and Leah had come up with; Selene said to her mother about being blessed by Artemis with the ability to shapeshift, "I think it's a good idea and I'll help you in any way I can." Sue told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom, Leah, and I thought that we should tell Sam that I shifted in the middle of the night and that she helped me shift back."

"What about the pack link, will they discover who your father is?"

"No, Leah and I tested it already, the pack won't know anything I don't want them to know."

Though everyone on the reservation knew that Selene wasn't Harry's biological daughter, there was only a selected few who knew who Selene's father was. Only the Elders, her Uncle Lucas, and Leah knew that she was a demigoddess and the daughter of Poseidon.

"Okay then, it's getting late why don't you head up to bed?"

Selene nods and goes to her room. She changes into some sleep shorts and a tank top. After she changes, she goes over to the window and stares out into the darkness. Selene begins to play with the pendant around her neck. She begins to think back to when she first met her father.

_FLASHBACK_:

Selene met her father when she was ten years old. It was her birthday, and some local girls had teased Selene about her real daddy, not wanting her, and that she was nothing more than a stupid half breed that couldn't read. So, she ran away crying and found herself at First Beach.

Being close to the ocean had always had a calming effect on Selene. She was drawn to the sea like a moth to a flame and would spend as much time as she could watch the waves crash against the shore and swimming. Selene's mother had forbidden her from going swimming in the sea, but Selene had always been a willful child and would sneak off to going swimming anyway.

But on this particular day, Selene didn't want to go swimming, and the sea wasn't comforting her as it usually did. She continued to walk along the beach and cry. As Selene continued to walk with her head down and tears streaming down her face, she failed to notice that a man was walking towards her from the opposite direction until she crashed into him. Selene fell back, but a hand shot out to steady her.

"Are you alright?" Selene heard the man ask her.

Selene took a step back and looked up at the man standing in front of her. He was a tall and powerfully built man with black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. He wore Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it, and a cap decorated with fishing lures, which read "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat."

The man looked at Selene, concerned when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. Selene sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes sir, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you."

"That's okay, Sweetie. What's your name?" Poseidon asked.

Selene hesitated, "My mom and dad told me not to talk to strangers."

Poseidon's eyes tightened at hearing Selene call someone else dad. But he smiled at her anyway, "Well, if we introduce ourselves, we won't be strangers anymore. Hello, I'm Eldoris Attwater." Poseidon said, offering Selene his hand.

Selene knew that she shouldn't be talking to this man, but she felt so comfortable in his presence that Selene decided to tell him her name, "I'm Selene Clearwater," she said, then shook his hand.

"That's a pretty name, Selene."

"Thank you, Eldoris. Your name's Greek, isn't it?"

Poseidon grinned at Selene, "Yes, it is, Selene, how did you know that?"

"Oh I love anything Greek, what does it mean?"

"It means: Of The Sea."

"That's cool; my name means Moon Goddess."

"I know, your name is also Greek. So, tell me, Selene, not that we're no longer strangers, what seems to be bothering you?"

Selene shrugged, "Oh, some girls were teasing me after school, so I ran away."

"What did they tell you?"

Selene sighed, "They told me that I was a stupid half breed who can't read and whose real daddy didn't want."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed, and the sea began to rage, "I'm sure that's not true, Selene."

"Well, I can't read very well, but the teachers say that I have dyslexia. So, I'm not worried about that, what bothered me was that they're right, my real dad didn't want me. I mean, if he did, he would have stayed with my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad Harry, and now I have Leah and Seth, but it sucks to have it thrown in your face, especially on my birthday."

"I'm sure he would have stayed with you if he could have."

Selene blinked and stared at Poseidon. He melted at looking at his own eyes looking back at him. Selene looked so much like him, only more feminine that it was scary. He could still see her Native American traits, but it was mostly him.

Selene tilted her head; it never occurred to her that maybe her dad couldn't be with her and her mom. But perhaps it was better that way if her dad had stayed, then Sue would never have married Harry, and Leah and Seth wouldn't be there.

Selene slowly nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right, Eldoris. Still, I would like to meet him someday."

Poseidon smiled, "Maybe you will, Selene. Hey, did you say that today is your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten today."

"Well, Happy Birthday, Selene," Poseidon told his daughter with a smile.

Selene returned his smile, "Thank you, Eldoris."

"You're welcome, Selene."

Selene started walking down the beach again with Poseidon walking next to her. They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each other's company. After a while, Selene told Poseidon that she had to get back home before her mom and dad started worrying about her. Poseidon sadly agreed.

"Before you go, Selene, I'd like to give you something."

She tilted her head, curiously, "What?"

"A birthday present."

"Oh, Eldoris, you don't have to give me anything."

"I know, but I want to."

He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and held it up so that Selene could see it. It was a larimar seashell pendant necklace on a silver chain. Poseidon smiled when Selene's eyes widen; he handed it to her, and she slowly took it from him.

"Oh, Eldoris, this is beautiful, I can't accept this."

"It would make me very happy if you did, please accept it, Selene."

Selene looked up at the man whose eyes were similar to her own. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized that they were too similar, she gasped, "Are, are you, my dad?"

Poseidon's smile widened, he knew his daughter was smart, but he didn't think she would figure it out so quickly. Even though she had figured it out, Poseidon had no intention of telling her exactly who he was.

"Yes, I am Selene."

Selene suddenly flung herself at her father and hugged him around the waist, Poseidon hugged her to him as his daughter cried. When Selene calmed down, she pulled away from Poseidon, "I don't understand, why didn't you stay with us?"

"I couldn't, Selene, and I can't explain why. But just because I couldn't stay with you doesn't mean I don't love you. you're my little princess."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

And it was true, Selene was the only demigod daughter that Poseidon had ever sired. She was very special to him; he felt particularly protective of her.

"Will you accept my birthday present?"

Selene nodded vigorously, Poseidon smiled and clasped the necklace around Selene's neck, "It's said that this seashell came from Atlantis itself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Selene hugged her father once again, "I'll never take it off, I promise."

"I'm glad."

What Poseidon didn't tell Selene was that he had asked (begged) Hecate to charm the pendant so that it would hide Selene from Zeus' sight. Hecate said she would, but it would only work for so long. Poseidon accepted whatever protection it would give his daughter. After a while, Poseidon told his daughter that it was time for him to go. If he stayed away from Olympus too long, Zeus would get suspicious.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, you will, I'll be back next year on your birthday."

"I can't see you before then?"

"No, my little starfish, being a fisherman, keeps me away from land for long periods of time."

Selene nodded, she reached for the pendant and caressed it, "I understand, Dad."

Poseidon beamed at Selene, he kneeled in front of her and hugged Selene, "I have to go now, little starfish, but I promise I'll see you next year for your birthday. Now I think you should get home before your mother starts worrying about you."

Poseidon kissed his daughter's cheek, and she did the same thing, and with that, they walked away from each other. But when Selene turned around, her dad had vanished. And so it went for five years, Selene would go to First Beach on her birthday and meet up with her father for a few hours. It was on her fifteenth birthday that Poseidon finally told Selene the truth about himself and that she was a demigoddess. At first, she didn't believe him until he started to explain to Selene that all demigods had dyslexia and ADHD. Also, that demigods' brains were wired to read ancient Greek. Poseidon also told that that was the reason that Selene had an affinity for the sea.

"Haven't you noticed that you could hold your breath for an unnaturally long time underwater? You can breathe underwater, Selene, if you wanted."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. There are so many things you can do, Selene, but you'll discover your powers when you go camping."

"Camp?"

"Yes, it's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for demigods. You'll receive training there to become a hero and how to fight monsters."

"Monsters!"

"Yes, monster hunt demigods by smell. Fortunately, your family and being on the reservation have covered your scent, but as my daughter, your scent is going to get stronger. You need to be trained to fight them."

"Okay, how?"

"With Celestial Bronze, it has the power to destroy them."

"And where do I get that?"

Poseidon smiled, "I'm going to give it to you," Poseidon presented Selene with a bracelet, he put it on her left wrist.

Selene looks at Poseidon, confused, "This is going to protect me?"

Poseidon laughs, "No, what it turns into will protect you. Whenever you're in trouble, pull the bracelet off, and it will turn into a trident. Go ahead, try it."

Selene pulled the bracelet off, and instantly it turned into a trident. The trident was a little a lot taller than her; she wondered how she was going to learn how to use it. Selene looked at her father, confused, "How do you expect me to use this?"

Poseidon laughed, "You'll be trained to use it, of course, go ahead, heft it."

Selene picked it up and noticed it was as light as a feather, but that it was razor-sharp, she marveled how the trident glowed gold, "Is this Celestial Bronze?"

"It is."

"How do I turn it back into a bracelet?"

"Tap it on the ground."

Selene tapped it on the ground, and it turned back into a bracelet. She grinned and put it back on her wrist, "Thanks, Dad," Selene said then hugged Poseidon. After that, they walked along the beach for a while, talking. Selene told him how things were going for her. Poseidon also said to Selene that the pendant that she was wearing also had curing waters of Atlantis, that with one drop, it would heal any injury that she may suffer.

"But you must use it sparingly. Otherwise, you could become addicted to it."

Selene fingers her pendant, "Okay, Dad."

When it was time for Poseidon to leave, he hugged his daughter kissed her goodbye, "Selene, this may be the last time I can see you in person. When you go to Camp Half-Blood, I will claim you as my daughter, and Zeus will know of you. After that, he's probably going to watch me like a hawk. But I want you to know that I will always watch over you. But if I can ever get away, I will come to visit you."

Selene teared up, "I love you, Dad," She said as she hugged her dad.

"I love you too, little starfish."

With that final hug, Poseidon walked into the ocean and disappeared. Selene went to Camp Half-Blood that summer, and after that, she ended up going to school in New York. Though Selene had seen her father a few times, he never got a chance to revisit her, though he did watch over her and later Percy.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Selene sighed, she hoped that now that she was home, she would get a chance to see her father again. Especially after everything that happened. Selene walked away from the window; she got into bed and went to sleep. The following day was going to be a big day, Leah and Selene were going to have to convince Sam that she was a shapeshifter like the rest of the tribe.


	3. Chapter 3 Joining the Pack

The next day, Selene woke up early. She grabbed her toiletries and went to take a shower. After her shower, Selene went back to her room to get dressed and get ready for the day. Once Selene was dressed, she went downstairs to start breakfast for her family. Selene decided to make waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and some oatmeal for breakfast. Leah had told her that since she had phased, her appetite had increased. And if Seth was going to phase soon, his hunger should have increased as well.

By the time Sue and Seth came downstairs, breakfast was ready. Seth smiled at his older sister as she set his breakfast in front of him, "Thanks, Sel," Seth said.

"You're welcome, Seth, what would you like to drink, juice or coffee?"

"Both."

Selene served him his coffee and juice then served her mother her breakfast as well, "Thank you, Selene."

"You're welcome, Mom. Is Leah going to be up soon?"

"Yeah, she got in a little late, but she'll smell the food here in a bit and come downstairs."

Sure enough, Leah comes bounding downstairs already dressed for the day in shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, Fish Brains, did you make breakfast?"

"Yes, Fenris, I did."

Leah looked at her sister oddly, then her eyes widen, right, Fenris, Norse Mythology. She scowled at her sister. Seth looked between his sisters confused; he knew that Leah had always called Selene Fish Brains, but Fenris was new. He was about to ask why Selene called Leah that when Selene set the syrup down in front of him and sat down with her breakfast, "Let's eat."

Selene didn't have to tell Seth twice; he poured the syrup over his waffles and started eating. As they ate in companionable silence, when they finished, Selene and Leah volunteered to take Seth to school while Sue was going to see the Elders. The Elders had told her the day before that they wanted to talk to her about Harry's place on the Council. Sue thought that since she was going, she might as tell them about Selene and Leah's plan. Before they left, Sue pulled Selene aside.

"I'm going to go talk to the Elders right now. Would it be alright if I tell them what you and Leah are going to do?"

"Yeah, of course, Mom. I seriously doubt they would object to having me part of the pack."

"I think you're right, but just in case, why don't you and Leah wait for a bit before talking to Sam. I'll call you after I talk to them."

"Okay, Mom."

Sue cupped her eldest daughter's face, "I'm glad you're back safely."

"Me too, Mom."

With that, Sue and Selene left, they took Seth to school in Selene's Land Rover while Sue drives down to Billy's house. They arrived at Seth's school, and he quickly jumped out, he waved goodbye to his sisters and went to hang out with his friends. Selene pulled out of the parking lot and went back to the house, "I thought we were going to go talk to Sam," Leah asked.

"Mom said she's going to talk to the Elders first and see what they say. If they want me to join the pack or not."

"They'd be crazy not to want you to join. You're the only one with real combat experience and then your godly powers."

"You never know, they may not like it," Selene said as they drove back to the house.

While the girls head home, Sue gets to Billy's house. She knocks on the door, and when the door opens, she notices that Old Quil is there as well, "Sue, it's good you were able to come," Billy said and moved out of the way so that she can come in.

"Hey, Billy, Hello, Quil, how are you?"

"We're good, how are you and the kids holding up," Old Quil asked.

"As well as can be expected. It's better now that Selene is home."

Old Quil nods.

"Yes, it must feel good to have your oldest home. Will she be returning East anytime soon?" Billy asked.

"No, things have settled down, and she wants to spend time here," Sue told the two elders, "So what did you want to talk about," Sue asked.

"Why don't we have a seat."

Sue nods and sits down on the couch in the living room. Billy wheels his way in the living room and puts his wheelchair in front of her and Old Quil, "The reason we asked you to come over, Sue, is that we wanted to offer you Harry's place on the council," Billy said to Sue.

Sue's eyes widen; she wasn't expecting that, but Sue was honored that the Council offered it to her, "I would be honored to take my husband's place."

"Good, we're glad you accepted. Now that that's settled, we wanted to talk to you more about Selene."

"What about her?"

"Sam told us that he was going to keep an eye on her to see if she phases. Since Leah phased after Harry's death, Sam seems to think that Selene will too since she has the gene from the Uley side."

"I'm glad you brought that up, Selene has already shifted."

Billy and Quil looked at each other, surprised, "When?"

"She told me that it'd been three years now that she's been able to shapeshift."

Quil caught the difference, "Shapeshift or phase?"

"Selene was blessed by Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. She's able to shift into any animal she wants. She also has that power from her father. He had limited shapeshifting ability like his brother."

Since the Elders were told that Poseidon was Selene's father, Billy had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about Greek Mythology, especially about the Big Three. So, he was somewhat familiar with Poseidon's powers.

"Can she shapeshift into a wolf?"

"Yes, she can, and Selene wants to join the pack. She told me that since she's a hero, it's her duty to protect the tribe and others from monsters."

"Will she be able to hear the pack?" Billy asked.

"Yes, she and Leah tried it yesterday, and she can block the pack from finding out her true identity."

"Good."

"So, can I tell her she can join?" Sue asked.

"If she can convince Sam, yes. I think she would be a great asset." Old Quil said.

"So do I," Billy said.

Sue thanked the two Elders and left. Once she was outside, Sue called Selene and told her to go ahead with her plan. So, now that they got the green light from the Elders, Selene and Leah put their plan into motion. The girls decided that instead of saying that Selene shifted the night before, they would say that Selene phased after they dropped Seth off at school.

Leah and Selene leave the house and go into the forest where Selene can phase into a wolf. They also decided that she would have to be naked for this, or else Sam was going to be suspicious, "Are you okay with that?"

"Please, Leah, I'm a demigoddess and friends with Aphrodite's kids, nudity is no big deal."

Leah laughed and wished her sister luck then she took off towards Sam and Emily's house. When Leah got there, she rushed into the house alarmed. The pack looked up at Leah when she came in, "Leah, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it's Selene, she phased," Leah said breathlessly.

The boys all looked at each other, "How is that possible; she's not full Quileute," Paul said.

"Paul, Selene has the gene from Sue, from her Uley side," Sam told him, "I was expecting her to phase, but not so soon. I guess Harry's death hit her just as hard."

Leah scowled at Sam, "Of course it did, Sam. My dad was just as much her dad as he was mine and Seth's."

"Alright, let's go help her, she must be freaking out."

The pack got up to go with Sam, but he held up his hand, "I think it should be only Leah and me. You guys are too loud, and you're going to frighten her."

The pack nods and sits back down for breakfast.

Sam and Leah shifted into wolves and took off into the forest. Instantly Sam could hear Selene's panicked voice, babbling about what was happening to her. Leah rolled her eyes as they ran; her sister was putting it on a little thick.

When they arrived where Selene was, they found a white wolf lying down with its paws over its eyes whimpering. Sam walked towards her very slowly as to not frighten her. When Selene saw him, she immediately backed away from him and growled, *_it's okay Selene, you're going to be fine.*_

_*Who are you?*_

_*It's me, Sam.*_

_*Sam? What's going on, why am I a wolf.*_

Sam began to explain what was happening to her and that it was perfectly normal since she had the gene. Selene listened with rapt attention; she slowly nodded and accepted what was happening to her_, *Sam, how do I turn back into a human?*_

_*You need to think of your human form and will your body to take that form again. It may take you a while, but keep trying.*_

_*But, Sam, when we turn back I'm going to be naked!*_

Again Leah rolled her eyes, _*Sam, I brought Selene some clothes.*_

Sam nods,_ *I'm going to leave you with Leah; she's going to help you phase back. Or do you need me here, Leah?*_

_*No, I'll help my sister, don't worry. And once she does, I'll take her to your house.*_

_*Okay.*_ With that, Sam left.

The minute they knew Sam couldn't hear them, Selene shifted back to her human form and got her clothes from where she had hidden them. Leah changed as well and then put her clothes on, "Man, I can't believe he bought it, you were putting on a little thick, Selene."

"You think so; I thought my acting skills were great."

Leah rolled her eyes and put her arm around Selene's shoulder, "Come on; let's get back to Emily's house."

The girls made their way to Emily's house, where the pack anxiously waited for their newest member. The minute they walked into the house, Jared, and Embry hugged Selene, "Welcome to the pack, Selene."

"Thanks, guys."

Paul crossed his arms and smirked at Selene, "I have to admit I never thought that you would phase."

"Why, because I'm a fatherless half-breed?" Selene asked.

Paul opened his mouth and closed it again. He was hoping that Selene had forgotten that he used to ridicule her because she wasn't a full Quileute and that she didn't know who her real father was, "Selene, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it; you were an obnoxious prick back then, I'm sure you've grown out of it."

"Think again," Leah said and crossed her arms.

Paul growled at Leah but looked at Selene, "No, Sel, I never should have said those things to you; I was only going along with my cousin."

Selene waved it off, "Forget it," Selene said as she walked past Paul and walked towards Emily and hugged her.

Emily was a little apprehensive about seeing Selene; she thought that her cousin would hate her as Leah did. But when Selene hugged her, Emily knew that everything was going to be alright. Emily returned the hug fiercely and congratulated her cousin.

"Thanks, Em."

After that, the pack sat down to have breakfast. Selene helped Emily serve the others since she had already eaten. Once all the food was served, Selene sat down next to Leah and had a little bit more breakfast. Sam kissed Emily when she sat down next to him then looked at Selene, "So, Selene, do you have any questions for me?"

Selene looked up from her plate, "Not right now, Sam. Leah explained to me that you guys are keeping the tribe safe from vampires and that there's a coven of vampires in Forks that you have a treaty with, so as long as they hold up their end of the treaty, they're off-limits."

Sam looked at Leah, "Excellent, Leah. Yeah, Sel, that's what we do. I'll help train you so that you can fight the vampires. The Cullens have recently returned, but there's a female vampire that has been after Bella Swan. She crosses into our territory all the time."

Selene's eyes narrowed, "The red-haired vampire is the one responsible for Harry's death, right?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, she is. But don't worry, Selene, we'll get her. We'll avenge Harry's death."

A little while later, Jacob comes into the house, fuming, babbling about how Bella was stupid for taking Edward back. He paused in his rant and stared at Selene, "Who are you?"

"Oh come on, Jake, don't you remember Selene Clearwater, Leah's older half-sister?" Paul asked.

Jake tilted his head and stared into Selene's sea-green eyes. His eyes widened, "Yeah, yeah, I remember, you were friends with my sisters."

"Yeah, how are Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Good, Rachel is going to school in Seattle, and Rebecca married a professional surfer and moved to Hawaii."

Selene nodded. Jacob was about to ask what Selene was doing there when Sam asked him what had happened. Jake told him that Bella was back and that he reminded Cullen about the treaty. Jake was a little apprehensive about talking to Sam in front of Selene.

"It's alright, Jake, Selene is our newest pack member," Sam informed him, and Jake relaxed.

They continued to talk about the Cullens and Victoria. Sam decided that they needed to double their patrols along the borders. He assigned everyone partners for patrol. Once breakfast was eaten, Sam said goodbye to Emily and set out on his patrol with Jared, while Jake left with Paul and Leah took off with Embry. Sam told Selene to take it easy for the day since it was her first phase; she was probably exhausted.

Sam couldn't have been more wrong. Selene wasn't used to being left out of the action, and she was restless. Since Sam wasn't going to let her go on patrol until the following day with him, Selene took it upon herself to train. Selene went home to change into her workout clothes, and she set out to find a secluded place to train. Selene decided that it would be best to train off the reservation where there was no possibility of running into someone or the pack. Crossing the border, Selene made her way into the mountains to find a clearing where she could be alone.

It didn't take long for Selene to find a spot. Selene looked around; it was a beautiful little valley between two mountain peaks. There was a sheer cliff with a waterfall cascading down from it, gathering into a little pond at the bottom. Selene smiled at seeing the waterfall and pond; this was perfect.

Selene stretched, she pulled her bracelet off, and it immediately transformed into Stormcaller, the trident Poseidon had given her. Selene got into her fighting stance and began going through her training exercises, sparing with imaginary enemies. Selene continued this for several hours until she was hot and sweaty. Selene tapped Stormcaller on the ground and turned it back into a bracelet. Selene put it back on then her wrist, as she made her way towards the waterfall to get a drink, she was suddenly hit by something hard enough to be thrown across the valley.

Selene jumped to her feet and spun around. She came face to face with a creature with the body of a lion, the face of a man, and the sting of a scorpion, a manticore. The monster roared at Selene and attacked her, slashing at Selene with its claws. Selene rolled out of the way and got back to her feet she pulled her bracelet off, and it turned into Stormcaller. She rushed the manticore, and the two clashed, the manticore bringing it's scorpion tail down to pierce Selene, but she blocked. The manticore slashed at Selene with its claws, catching her on the leg, Selene jumped back to avoid another blow. The monster slashed at her again, but Selene blocked its attack with her trident. Selene lunged for the manticore, but it maneuvered out of the way. The manticore shot poison out of its tail, Selene was barely able to avoid it. Selene twirled her trident and swung it at the manticore's head, knocking it back several feet. The manticore roared in anger that echoed throughout the valley, catching the attention of someone who was hunting in the area.

Emmett Cullen had just brought down a large male grizzly bear and was happily feeding on it. He had gone hunting by himself at Alice's suggestion after he had gotten into a terrible fight with his wife, Rosalie. She had been screaming at him for no reason, and it was starting to annoy him. That was something that had been happening more frequently, the fighting. Rosalie had been in a bad mood since the day that Bella and Edward started dating. It got worse when they had to move back to Alaska after the incident at Bella's birthday party. Rosalie was always taking out her anger on Emmett. After Bella had saved Edward, Emmett thought that Rosalie would calm down, but her temper got worse when Bella had asked to join their family, and she had been outvoted to stop it. Rosalie had been expecting Emmett to vote no, but when he didn't, her anger with him increased. Rosalie was starting to become unbearable. So, even though Emmett loved his wife, he had taken to avoid her as much as possible; otherwise, she would end up bitching at him for every little thing.

Now, Emmett relished in the quiet of the valley Emmett was in until he heard an inhuman roar. Emmett dropped his kill and listened more intently. He suddenly picked up on the sound of fighting, his curiosity getting the better of him, Emmett decided to investigate. Emmett made his way down into a valley, following the commotion. When Emmett was about to break through the treeline, he stopped short. In the middle of the valley was a creature Emmett had never seen before. It had the body of a lion, the face of a man, and the stinger of a scorpion. Emmett's eyes widen, and his instincts were telling him that this was a dangerous situation and that he should leave, but Emmett ignored them and hid behind a tree to watch and see what was going on.

Emmett gasped when he saw the creature battling a petite girl with black hair and tanned skin. From this distance, Emmett could see that the girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that she had the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen. She was holding a spear of some kind. Emmett suddenly caught the scent of the girl's blood. It was the most magnificent scent he had ever smelled; it made his mouth water but not in need to feed. It made him feel protective of the girl, and Emmett didn't understand why.

Emmett nearly rushed out when that thing tackled the girl and was about to pierce her with its stinger. Suddenly the creature screamed and turned to dust. The girl laid in the grass for a while, trying to catch her breath. Emmett slowly stepped out from behind the tree and made his way towards the injured girl. Instantly the girl jumped to her feet and was back on guard.

"You come to finish what the manticore started?"

"Is that what that thing was," Emmett asked, "And no, I only want to help."

Selene looked at the vampire, standing just outside the treeline. She smirked at him, "I don't need any help from the likes of you, Vampire."

Emmett stiffened, how did she know what he was? He still slowly made his way towards the beautiful girl, his hands held up in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Only let me take you to my father so he can patch you up."

"Pass, as I said, I don't need your help."

"I think you do, that's a nasty looking gash, you could bleed to death."

"No, and don't come any closer."

"I only want to help."

"I don't care."

"At least let me take you somewhere safe," Emmett offered.

"I can get there on my own, thanks."

"How, you can barely stand."

"Easy," At those words, Selene smirked and took a deep breath. Her body suddenly morphed into a large bald eagle, and she flew away.

Emmett's mouth fell open as he watched the injured girl turn into an eagle with ocean green eyes and fly away. He tracked the eagle with his eyes until she was out of sight, "What the fuck is going on?" Emmett wondered out loud, "Who was that?"

Emmett was confused about what had just happened and had a lot of questions that he wanted to be answered. But there was one clear answer, Emmett had just met his real mate.


	4. Chapter 4 Enough Is Enough

Emmett stood there, dazed and confused. He had seen a lot of things in his long life, but never anything like this. What was a manticore? Where did that beast come from? Why was it after the girl? And more importantly, who was that beautiful woman with the power to turn into a bird?

Emmett walked over to where the girl had been standing, he looked down and noticed that there was no trace of the beast that was there before, only a pile of dust. The wind shifted, and the dust was blown away. He would have thought that it was all a hallucination, if not for two reasons. One, he was a vampire and couldn't have illusions and two, the girl's scent lingered in the area.

Emmett closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; the smell was more concentrated where her blood had been spilled. Once again, Emmett's mouth started watering, and a sudden need started growing in him. A need to find this girl and make her his mate. It was such a primal need to have her that his pants tightened painfully at the thought. Never in his existence had he been so aroused by the mere thought of someone. Not even Rosalie could get such a reaction out of him.

At the thought of Rosalie, Emmett's fantasies about the strange dark-haired girl came crashing down. What was he going to do about Rosalie? The whole time that they'd been together, Emmett did not doubt that Rosalie was his mate. But now he comes to find out that he was wrong. Maybe that was the reason they clashed so frequently; they weren't meant to be together after all. The thought that he and Rosalie weren't supposed to be together saddened Emmett a little. Rosalie could be a sweet girl when she wanted to be, but that wasn't very often.

The more Emmett thought about it, the more he realized that their relationship had always been empty, based mostly on sex. What Emmett thought was love was only lust and the need for companionship. He cared for Rosalie, but he wasn't in love with her. And that certainly wasn't enough to tie him to her, especially now that he knew his real mate was out there somewhere.

Emmett started walking back towards the house, trying to decide what to do, halfway there, he came to the decision that he needed to end his relationship with Rosalie and get a divorce. Once that decision was made, Emmett felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt a million times better; though he knew that Rosalie was going to be pissed at him, he couldn't bring himself to care that much.

As the house came into view, Emmett noticed that Alice was waiting for him outside. She gave him a sad smile, "Are you sure you want to do this, Emmett?"

"Yeah, I can't be with Rosalie anymore, especially now."

Alice tilted her head, "What happened when you went hunting?"

Emmett looked at his sister, surprised, "What do you mean, what happened? I found my real mate."

Alice gasped, "What?!"

Emmett frowned, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know? Then why did you send me out hunting?"

"I knew something good was going to happen to you; I didn't know you were going to find your mate out there."

"You didn't see her at all?"

"No, I only saw flashes of you being happier than you've ever been. I did see flashes of someone with black hair and green eyes, but not enough to know that this girl was your mate."

"Weird."

"Yeah. Are you sure this girl, your mate, and not your blood singer, Emmett?"

"Without a doubt. When I caught my mate's scent, something inside me knew that this was the woman for me. I had this overwhelming urge to protect and love her. It's something I've never felt before."

What Emmett was describing was exactly what she and Jasper felt when they met. The more Emmett described it; the more Alice knew it was true; Emmett found his mate. Alice smiled at her brother, "I'm happy for you, Emmett, and I'll support you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Pixie," Emmett said then hugged his sister.

Alice and Emmett walked into the house, Rosalie was instantly in his face, "Where the hell have you been? I expected you to be here when we got home from shopping."

Emmett frowned at Rosalie, "Why, so you can start bitching at me for nothing?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett surprised; he never talked back to her, "What are you saying, Emmett?"

"I'm saying that you've been acting like a bitch for a while now, and I'm sick of it."

This conversation was not going the way Emmett wanted. He wanted to talk to Rosalie calmly and rationally, but she had finally gotten on his last nerve. If she wanted to have it out there in the living room, then so be it.

"How dare you call me a bitch. I'm your wife," Rosalie screamed and went to slap Emmett.

He caught her wrist before she could hit him, "Not anymore."

Rosalie's eyes widen, "What do you mean, not anymore?"

"I mean, I don't want to be with you anymore, Rosalie, I want a divorce."

"You can't mean that you're my husband."

"No, I'm not, Rosalie, I'm your fucking servant. You don't love me; you only want someone to adore you and worship the ground you walk on. Well, find someone else because it's not going to be me any longer."

Rosalie stared at Emmett. She realized that Emmett was entirely serious. There was no love and laughter in his eyes, only disinterest, and frustration. She knew that she had been treating him like shit for a long time, but Rosalie was confident that Emmett would never tell her anything and that he would always be there. She now realized she had gone too far. Rosalie thought quickly and decided that she could seduce him into changing his mind. Rosalie gave Emmett a seductive smile and ran her hand down his chest.

"You don't mean that, my Monkey Man. Come upstairs with me, and I'll make it up to you."

Emmett caught her hands, "It's not going to work anymore, Rose. Not only am I sick of the way you treat me, but I don't love you anymore. Besides, I found someone else."

Rosalie yanked her hands out of Emmett's, "What do you mean you found someone else? You're cheating on me, you bastard!"

"I have never cheated on you, but yes, I found someone else. I found my mate."

"I'm your mate!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I thought so too, Rosalie, but I found my true mate when I went out hunting today."

At that moment, Carlisle appeared in the living room, "What do you mean, son, you found your true mate?"

Emmett explained to Carlisle how he saw a girl in the woods, and when he caught her scent Emmett knew that he was meant to be with her, that the only thing he wanted was to love and protect this woman for all eternity. Emmett didn't go into detail as to what the young woman was doing in the woods alone. He certainly wasn't going to tell them that she turned into an eagle and flew away. They'd think he lost his mind.

As Emmett described how he felt towards this young woman he met in the woods, Carlisle began to realize that that's the way Carlisle felt towards Esme when he first found her. He also noticed that Emmett's face lit up at talking about this mystery woman. Thinking back, Carlisle realized that Emmett never had that reaction towards Rosalie, nor did he talk about her like that. There was no doubt, Emmett found his mate.

Rosalie scowled at Emmett as he told them about the girl he met. Her anger and jealousy began to build. Emmett was hers, and she wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

Finally, Rosalie interrupted Emmett, "I don't give a shit who she is, you're mine, and I'll be damned if I let you go."

"Rosalie, you can't prevent Emmett from being with who he's meant to be with," Carlisle said.

Rosalie glared at Carlisle, "Oh, no, watch me. I'll kill the bitch before I let her have you, Emmett."

Emmett grabbed Rosalie by the arms and shook her, "You're not going to touch my mate, you bitch. I'll kill you before I let you hurt her!"

Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's arm, "Let go of her, son before you hurt her."

Emmett let go of Rosalie and walked out of the living room. He went upstairs to pack his things and move out of Rosalie's room. Rosalie glared at Emmett as he walked out then turned to Carlisle, "Are you going to let this happen?"

"Rose, try to understand, Emmett found his mate, the person he was meant to be with, you can't keep them apart; the best thing for you to do is give him his divorce and try to move on."

"No."

Carlisle sighed, "Rose, I'm only going to tell you this once, if you try to harm Emmett's mate, I'll be forced to ask you to leave this house."

Rosalie looked at Carlisle, shocked, "You would kick me out over some bitch claiming to be Emmett's mate?"

"I don't want to, Rose, so don't force my hand."

Rosalie glared at Carlisle and ran out of the house. Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; if he weren't a vampire, he'd have a terrible migraine. He turned to Esme who had been silent the entire exchange, she smiled at him and took his hand, "I guess we'll be adding a new member to the family."

Carlisle chuckled and hugged his wife, "I guess we are."

When they pulled away from each other, Esme sighed, "Well, I suppose now is a good a time as any to finish the basement bedroom and give it to Emmett."

"That's a good idea, let's keep Emmett and Rosalie as far away from each other as possible, especially when Emmett brings his mate home. In the meantime, would you like to go hunting with me, my dear?" Carlisle asked.

Esme smiled at him, "I'd love to, sweetheart."

With that, Carlisle and Esme left to go hunting.  



	5. Chapter 5 First Patrol

Selene flew in through her open window and settled down on her bed. She quickly transformed back into a human and laid back on her bed. Selene hissed as the gash in her leg throbbed. Sitting up, Selene examined her wound. There were four parallel lines across her thigh, on further inspection, Selene noticed that they weren't as deep as they could have been. Selene limped over to the dresser and took out some antiseptic and some gauze. She sat back down on the bed and sprayed her wound. Selene winced in pain but otherwise said nothing.

Once the antiseptic dried, Selene wrapped the wound and leaned back against her headboard. She sighed, closed her eyes, and waited for her natural healing ability to take over. Selene knew it would probably scar, but eh, what was another scar to add to her collection? Selene was beginning to doze off when there was a knock on her door; she opened her eyes and asked who it was.

"It's Leah, Selene, can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course, Leah."

Leah opened the door, and the first thing she noticed was the bandage on Selene's thigh, "What happened?"

"Manticore."

Leah's eyes widen, "You were attacked by a monster here?"

"No, I found a valley to train, and it came out of nowhere. I killed it, of course, but not before it clawed my leg. I met one of the Cullens, by the way."

"Which one?"

"I don't know which one. He was a big guy, very muscular, with dark hair."

Leah thought for a moment, "I think his name is Emmett. What was he doing there?"

"He probably heard us fighting. After I killed the manticore, this Emmett guy stepped out from behind a tree and offered to take me to his dad so that he could treat my wound. I told the vampire no; he seemed surprised I knew what he was. Like it isn't obvious."

"What happened after that?"

"He still wanted to take me somewhere safe, so I shifted into an eagle and flew away. I bet that freaked him out," Selene said with a laugh.

Leah laughed as well, "I'm sure it did. So you flew home, and here you are."

"Here I am, I should be good as new in a few hours, with a new scar to add to my collection."

Leah nods and pats her sister's arm, "Well, get some rest, Shark Bait. I'll make you something to eat, and then we can go pick up Seth from school."

"Thanks, Pluto."

Leah laughed and left her sister's bedroom. Selene settled back against her headboard and closed her eyes, but she couldn't go to sleep. She kept thinking about the vampire she met, Emmett. Selene had to admit that for a monster, he was very handsome. She wondered how sincere he was about getting her help, or was it only an excuse to attack her?

'No, if he wanted my blood, he could have attacked me there in the valley. Maybe he did want to help me.' Selene speculated.

Selene was also a little unnerved by the attraction she felt toward this man. She had dated before and never felt something like this for anyone else. Why would Selene feel this pull towards a being that was her enemy and a danger to her? Whatever the reason was, Selene decided that it was something that she would have to be careful with him. She couldn't afford to let her guard down around such a being.

An hour later, Leah came in with a tray of food for Selene. She found her sister sound asleep, setting the plate down on the nightstand she gently woke Selene, "Selene, I brought you your lunch."

Selene opened her sea-green eyes and blinked; she had just had a disturbing dream about Emmett. That they had been making out in the valley right before he bit her, but he didn't drain her, he had marked her as his mate. Selene shuddered at the image.

"Are you okay," Leah asked.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare."

Leah nods, and places the tray on Selene's lap, "You need to hurry, Seth's school lets out in a little while."

"Alright."

Selene eats her lunch, then checks her wound. The wound had healed over nicely, and the scar was barely noticeable. Selene quickly took a shower then changed. She made her way downstairs and threw her keys at Leah, "You drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

They got in the Land Rover and drove down to Seth's school. Leah glanced at her sister, "How did you afford the Land Rover?"

"Pirate treasure I found in the ocean," Selene said with a smirk.

Leah nods, "Right."

They arrived at the school, and Seth said goodbye to Brady and Collin and jumped into the SUV. He smiled at his sisters and greeted them warmly, "Hi, Sel, hi, Leah."

"Hey, Seth," The girls' answer.

"How was school, Sethy?" Selene inquired.

"It was good; I have a ton of homework, you think you can help me?"

"If you have math homework, yes. Leah will have to help you with the rest. Unless you're studying about Ancient Greece," Selene said with a laugh.

"Well, I do have a history project due, and the teacher said we could choose any time in history; I chose Ancient Greece."

Selene turned to look at Seth; she smiled at him, "No problem, Seth, I'll help you with that."

"Thanks, Sel."

When they got home, Sue was back from work and was in the kitchen working on dinner, Selene went into the kitchen to help her mom with dinner. As they were cooking, Selene told her mom about the gold that she found in a ship, "Mom, I want you to have it."

Sue looked at her daughter, "No, Selene, I can't accept that it's yours."

"But, Mom, I got it to help my family, sure I bought a few things for myself, but the rest I want you to have, especially now that Dad's gone. I don't want you to struggle."

"I appreciate that sweetheart; I tell you what, why don't we half it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's only fair."

"Okay, I'll transfer the money to your account tomorrow."

After that, the two women finished preparing dinner while Leah set the table. They had a lovely dinner while Seth told them how school went. Once dinner was over, Selene helped Seth with his math and then his history project. When Seth went to bed, they got a call from Sam.

"Selene, it's time for you to come on patrol with me."

"I'll be there in a little bit," Selen told him and hung up.

Leah and Selene told Sue that they were leaving and headed out to Sam's house. When they got there, the rest of the pack was waiting for them outside of Emily's house. Sam had already assigned partners for their patrol, Leah was paired with Jared this time, and they were going to patrol the North end of the Reservation while Sam and Selene would patrol the South end of the Reservation. Sam wanted Selene to see precisely where the treaty line was with the Cullens.

Once everyone was assigned, Selene went into the trees to transformed. She explained to Sam that since she didn't grow up with the boys, she couldn't transform in front of them. Sam readily accepted her excuse since Leah did the same thing unless it was an emergency.

Selene went into the woods and took a deep breath, her body shimmered and changed into a white wolf. Shaking out her fur, Selene walked out of the woods and went back to stand next to Sam. The pack looked at Selene, amazed; she was the same size as Sam but completely white. What was startling was her sea-green eyes against her white fur.

*_Wow, that's freaky, I thought your eyes would be brown like the rest of us.*_ Paul said.

*_Why? My eyes are green, you moron. It stands to reason they would stay the same color.*_

The others laughed at Paul, while Paul growled at Selene. Selene rolled her eyes, _*Don't even start with me, Paul; I'll kick your ass.*_

_*Bring it on, Pup.*_

_*Enough, we need to start our patrol. Come on, Selene, I want you to know precisely where the treaty line is with the Cullens. We need to make sure they never cross over into our land.*_

Selene nods and follows Sam South towards the treaty line. As they run, Sam explains to Selene that there are seven Cullens. He tells her the name of their coven leader and shows her a picture of what he looks like. Sam then thinks of every member of the coven so that she knows who is who.

*_Who's the one that's with the human girl?*_ Selene asked.

*_That's Edward Cullen. You need to be aware that some of the Cullens have powers. Edward is a mind reader, so be careful with your thoughts.*_

Selene inwardly smirks, she seriously doubted he could read her mind unless she let him, *_Who else has powers?*_

*_Alice and Jasper have powers, he's an empath and she's a pyschic.*_

'Is kind of like an oracle.' Selen thought, 'Great, that's all I needed.'

*_The thing is that Alice can't see us. So we have that advantage against them,*_ Sam told her.

'Well, if she can't see the wolves, she certainly won't see me.'

Sam and Selene get to the treaty line and begin their patrol, searching for any signs of Victoria and making sure that no other vampire had come into the area. As they reach the gorge that separates the land, they pick up the scent of two vampires. Sam growls and runs towards the scent. On the other side of the river are two vampires arguing, the tall, burly vampire and the blonde vampire that Sam thought was his mate.

Emmett had finished moving his things into the basement bedroom earlier that evening. For the most part, the bedroom was complete, Esme only needed to add a few more finishing touches which she would do later that night to make it more Emmett's room. He decided to go for a run so that Esme could finish.

Emmett left the house with no destination in mind, but as he got further away from home, he started feeling something pulling towards the treaty line. Emmett changed course and ran towards the gorge that separated the two territories. When he got there, he sat down and tossed stones into the river below. Emmett suddenly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want, Rosalie?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Of course we do, Emmett, if you think I'm going to let you go be with some bitch, you're sorely mistaken."

"I don't need your permission to be with my mate."

"I'M YOUR MATE!" Rosalie shrieked.

"No, you're not, and you know it. You've probably known it since the beginning," Emmett said then looked at Rosalie.

"Haven't you?"

By the expression of Rosalie's face, Emmett knew it was true. He shook his head, "I can't believe you used me like that, wait, yes, I can. You're so selfish; I shouldn't be surprised. You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. I've wasted enough time with you, and now I found my real mate, I'm done with you," Emmett tells Rosalie.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Emmett."

Emmett sighed and stood up, "Why can't you let this go?"

"Because I love you."

"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have treated me like shit all these years. You only want someone at your beck and call, well, find someone else."

"So, that's it; you're going to throw away everything we have for some bitch."

"Yes, and don't call my mate a bitch."

"I'LL CALL HER WHATEVER I WANT, YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm warning you, Rosalie, don't push me."

At that moment, Sam and Selene come into view to see what was going on. Emmett suddenly feels the mate pull and turns around; he looks at the two wolves across the river. Emmett recognizes the black wolf as Sam, but he's never seen the white wolf before. Emmett stares at the white wolf for a moment then his eyes widen when he recognizes the sea-green eyes. Emmett's mouth falls open in shock.

"It's you." He whispers.

Sam tilts his head to the side then looks between Selene and Emmett, *_Selene what is he talking about?*_

Selene looks down, then looks at Sam, *_Um, I may or may not have met him today in their territory.*_

*_What?! Did you imprint on him?*_

_*Imprint?*_ Selene asked.

Sam huffs, *_We'll talk about this later, for now, let's leave them alone.*_

Sam turns and melts into the trees, Selene goes to follow but pauses when Emmett calls out to her, "Wait! Don't leave!"

Sam turns around and growls at Selene; she gives Emmett one last look then follows Sam. Emmett almost followed his mate but stopped himself when he realized that he couldn't cross the treaty line without endangering his family. He stood there and watched as the two wolves disappeared. Suddenly Emmett heard Rosalie laughing.

"Oh my god, Emmett, your mate is one of those filthy mutts?! Oh, this is rich, you're throwing me away for a dog. I was right; she is a bitch." Rosalie said through her laughter. She wiped away imaginary tears, "Oh, I can't wait to tell the others about this. Have fun with Fido, Emmett," Rosalie said, then disappeared.

Emmett stood there more confused than ever, how was his mate a wolf if he had seen her turn into an eagle earlier? That wasn't possible; she couldn't be two things at once, or could she? Emmett shook his head, 'I don't care what she is, at least now I know where she is. Now I only need to find out her name and figure out a way to get close to her.' Emmett thought.

"Easy enough."


	6. Chapter 6 Imprinting Reaction

Selene and Sam take off running and continue their patrol. As they run, Sam glances at Selene, who keeps looking over her shoulder. He eventually comes to a stop and looks at Selene, *_Explain, Selene, how did you meet the big vampire, Emmett?*_

Well, she couldn't tell Sam the entire truth so, she skirted the truth a bit, _*I needed some time to myself, so I went for a run and found a valley where I could come to terms with what happened.*_

_*On their side of the treaty line?*_

_*Um, yeah, I didn't know where the treaty line was and I wasn't thinking about it at the time. Anyway, I was lying in the grass when Emmett came out of the trees, and we talked a bit. Then I phased and left.*_

Sam's eyes narrowed, *_He seemed very surprised to see you.*_

_*I'm sure Emmett wasn't expecting to see me along the treaty line with you, Sam, that's all.*_

Sam grudgingly accepted that answer. He then cocked his head to the side, *_The blonde called you his mate. Which is strange considering that they're married.*_

_*What?!*_

_*Weren't you listening?*_

_*Oh, uh, no. I was too busy staring at the big guy.*_

_*Tell me, Sel, what do you feel when you look at him?*_

Selene thought for a moment; she felt weird when she looked at Emmett. She felt a pull towards him that she had never felt before, and this need to protect him. At the same time, her training told Selene that she couldn't trust him entirely since he was some form of monster. Selene told Sam exactly how she felt but left out the part about being wary of him because he was a monster.

Sam sighed, *_You imprinted on him, Selene.*_

_*You said that before, what is that?*_

_*When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific someone, he or she becomes unconditionally bound to that for the rest of their life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him, and everyone and everything else in their life becomes secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect their soulmate.*_

_*And you think I imprinted on this Emmett guy?*_

_*Unfortunately, yes. We're going to have to make arrangements with their Coven leader, Carlisle, for you to go over and see him, Selene.*_

_*Why?*_

_*You can't be apart from your imprint for too long. It becomes excruciating for us.*_

_*I don't want to imprint on him!*_

_*It's not something that we choose, Sel. It's just happened.*_

_*Well, I refuse!*_

Sam looked at Selene surprised, *_You can't refuse this, Selene.*_

_*Oh, yeah? Watch me.*_

_*Look, I know what you're going through, I went through the same thing with Emily. I wanted to deny it first because I was with your sister, but in the end, the bond you feel for your mate is too strong. And from what I heard, not only is Emmett your imprint, you're his mate as well.*_

_*No, Sam, I can't accept this.*_

*_Why?*_

_*I just can't; it's not right for me to accept something like this. It shouldn't be happening to someone like me.*_

_*What do you mean because you're only half Quileute? You still have the gene, Selene, the possibility of you imprinting was still there. I should have warned you before, I'm sorry.*_

_*It's not you're fault, Sam, but if I can resist it, I will. I don't need this complication in my life.*_

Sam could see he wasn't going to convince Selene otherwise. She was going to have to experience it for herself,_ *Alright, Selene, I won't push you, but I'm still going to talk to the Elders and the Coven leader, just in case.*_

_*That's up to you, Sam. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, can we go back on patrol, now?*_

_*Yeah, let's go.*_

Back on the Cullen side, Rosalie had gleefully told the entire house that Emmett's mate was one of the Quileute mutts, so when Emmett walked into the house, everyone was staring at him, "How could can your mate be a wolf, Emmett, I thought they were all guys?" Jasper asked.

"Or have you been hiding something from us this whole time," Rosalie mocked.

Emmett growled at Rosalie, "Fuck off, bitch."

Rosalie hissed at Emmett. Carlisle stepped in between them, "Alright, that's enough. Emmett, are you sure that this wolf was the girl you saw in the valley?"

"Yes, I'll never forget those eyes, they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I'd recognize them anywhere."

"But you don't know who she is?" Esme asked.

"No, I never got her name. She ran before I could ask her, and I didn't want to scare her, so I didn't go after her."

"Maybe Bella knows who she is. She and Edward will be here in a little while; we'll ask Bella when she gets here," Alice said, then she pats Emmett's arm, "We'll help you find out who she is, Emmett."

"Thanks, Pixie."

A little while later, Bella and Edward walk into the house. All eyes turn to Bella, she looks at the Cullens, confused, "Uh, hi everyone, what's up?"

Alice dances over to Bella, "Bella, what do you know about female wolves on the Reservation?"

"Nothing, as far as I know, all the shape-shifters are guys. But then I haven't been there in a while. Why?"

"Emmett's true mate is a female wolf."

Bella looks between Emmett and Rosalie who's glaring at Emmett, "But I thought-"

"I was wrong, I found someone better," Emmett said with a smirk.

Rosalie huffed and marched out of the living room. She needed to make plans on how to get that little bitch away from Emmett. Edward's eyes followed Rosalie, and he frowned, whatever Rosalie was planning, it was going to cause nothing but problems for the family.

"If you want, Emmett, I can go over tomorrow and find out if there have been any girls that have phased," Bella offers.

"No way, not after what happened with Jake," Edward tells her.

"Edward, no matter how pissed off Jake is with me, he's not going to hurt me. Emmett has a right to know who his mate is, and if I can help him, I will."

Emmett smiles at Bella, "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem, Em."

The next morning when Sam and Selene finish their patrol, they go back to Emily's house, where the pack is waiting for them to confront Selene. Selene goes into the woods and transforms back into a human and steps out. She makes her way into the house where Paul immediately attacks her, "You imprinted on a leech! How could you?! You're not even part of the pack one day, and you already screw up!"

Selene gets in Paul's face, "I don't know who you think you are to be telling me shit, Paul, but I'm warning you, keep this up, and I'm going to kick the shit out of you. You're not going to bully me, you prick."

Paul smirks, "You can't do shit to me, Leech whore."

"Paul!" Sam yells

Selene's eyes brighten, and she punches Paul in the face with enough force to knock him on his back and break his nose. She grabbed a knife off the table and straddled Paul, putting the knife to his throat. "Call me that again, Asshole, and I'll slit your throat from ear to ear. I don't care that we are packmates, no one insults me like that."

"Get off me, you half-breed bitch!"

Selene flicked her blade across his neck and was satisfied when she saw it nick him.

"Selene!"

Selene looked up at Sam and jumped off of Paul. Jared and Embry helped Paul up, who was already shaking with rage. He was about to lunge for Selene when Sam stepped in between the two. "YOU WILL STOP, PAUL," Sam said, using his Alpha voice.

"You have no right to judge, Selene, none of you do. What happened was not something that she wanted or can control. So, if I hear one word against her, you're going to have to deal with me."

He then turned to Selene, "And you, we do not threaten to kill our packmates, no matter how much they deserve it."

Selene put the knife down, "Right, Sam, sorry."

Sam looked in Selene's eyes and saw that she meant it; he nods and accepts her apology. Paul, on the other hand, glared at Sam and stormed out of the house. Sam sighed, "He'll get over it, Sel, don't worry about it."

"I'm not, I should have known he hadn't changed. The same arrogant bastard he's always been."

Leah and Jake nodded but didn't say anything. Emily cleared her throat and told everyone that breakfast was ready. The pack sat down and dug into their breakfast. Jared asked Selene if she was okay with imprinting on the big vampire.

"No, but I guess I have no choice. I don't intend to do anything about it, though."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sel. It's going to hurt being away from your imprint."

"I can take the pain," Selene tells them.

Jared looks at Sam, but he shakes his head, telling Jared not to push Selene. Jared doesn't say anything else about it. Once they finish with breakfast, Leah and Selene head back to their house. They walk in silence for a while, Leah glancing at her sister.

"Did you really imprint on the big bloodsucker?"

"That's what Sam said. I have to admit I feel a pull towards him, and I may have imprinted on him, but I don't think it's a full imprint; the demigod in me is rejecting it."

"The demigod in you, or are you fighting it?"

"I'm not sure. But it's still dangerous for me to be around someone like that."

"Maybe."

Selene looked at her little sister, "You don't mind that I supposedly imprinted on the enemy?"

"No, I don't like it, but if that's the way it's supposed to be, I'll support you."

They walk in silence for a while; then, something occurs to Leah, "Maybe you should talk to your dad; he might be able to tell you if you can imprint on a vampire."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I'll go to First Beach and see if I can get a hold of him."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

The sisters split up, Leah heading home and Selene heading for the beach to talk to Poseidon. She walks down to the beach and steps into the surf. Selene instantly feels calm and comforted by the sea. Concentrating on her connection with the ocean, Selene sends a mental message to her father that she needs to talk to him about something important as soon as possible. Once Selene is satisfied that Poseidon heard her, she went back to shore and sat down in the sand to wait for her father.

Meanwhile, Bella's truck rolls up to Jacob's house. She gets out and walks toward the house. Bella stops when she hears a sound coming from the garage. She changes course and heads for the garage instead. In the garage, she found Jacob working on his car; his head popped up when he catches Bella's scent. Jacob frowns when he sees her.

"What are you doing here? I told you we couldn't be friends anymore."

Bella looks down, feeling terrible that Jake said that. But she steels her nerves and looks up at him, "I didn't come here to talk to you about us. I came to get some information."

"What information could I possibly have that you would want?"

"I need to know if there are any female wolves in the pack."

Jake stares at Bella for a few seconds, then he scoffs, "You're here for the big bloodsucker. He wants to know who the white wolf was, right? The one that's supposedly is his mate."

"It's not supposedly, Jake, whoever that female is, she's Emmett's mate. And he wants to know her name,e at least."

Jake laughs, "Why should I tell him?"

"You're not telling Emmett, you're telling me. Please, Jake, tell me who the white wolf is?"

Jake looks into Bella's brown eyes and sighs, "Fine; her name is Selene Clearwater. She's Harry Clearwater's adoptive daughter."

"Wait, if she's adopted, how is she a wolf?"

"Her mom is Sue Clearwater; she's Leah and Seth's half-sister. She has the gene from her mom's side."

Bella nods, "Do you think I could meet her?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to tell her a little bit about Emmett."

"I don't see why not, she's probably at home asleep. Why don't we hang out for a while then head over to Selene's house later? That way, she can rest a bit."

Bella's face lights up, and she agrees. She sits down on a stool while Jake gets back to work on his Rabbit.

While this is going on, Selene is staring out to sea when she suddenly sees the ocean ripple. She smiles when she sees Poseidon materialize out of the water. He smiles at his only daughter and waves to her. Selene stands up and runs towards her father, "Dad, I'm so glad you were able to come, I have so many things to talk to you about."

"Anything for you, Little Starfish, what's going on?"

Selene takes her dad by the arm, and they start walking along the beach. As they walk, Selene tells him everything that happened in only twenty-four hours. Poseidon listens intently, never interrupting his daughter. When she's finished, Selene looks at Poseidon expectantly, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, technically, vampires are monsters but not the kind that hunt demigods. They're a different type of monster that has nothing to do with the Greeks other than feeding on mortals."

"Should I be worried that my blood appeals to them?"

"No, you're not completely mortal, so you don't smell like a human. This vampire's attraction to you has nothing to do with your blood. It's all instinct and the need to have a mate."

"Shit."

"What's the matter?"

"I was going to use that as an excuse to stay from this guy."

"You don't want to be his mate?"

"Not really, but it seems I have no other choice. According to Sam, I imprinted on him."

Poseidon nods, "I've heard about that; it's a way to make the species stronger."

"Oh, hell no, I'm not going to be a broodmare for this pack. I'll leave first."

"It's not like that, Selene, it's more like you found your soulmate your perfect half. You shouldn't look at it as a curse."

"Dad, he's a vampire."

"And you're a demigoddess, so what?"

"I don't think it'll work out; this pulls that Sam told me about isn't that strong as it is for him and Jared. Maybe it's because I am a demigoddess."

"No, Little Starfish, it's because you're fighting it. You, unlike the others, can fight the pull to a certain point. But eventually, it's going to become too much for you. This imprinting thing is still part of you, even if it's only half."

"Dammit, Dad, I don't need this shit."

Poseidon hugs his daughter, "I know you don't, little one, but that's the way it is. I know you want me to take it away from you, but I can't. It's who you are. So, I suggest you give it a try."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good girl. I have to go now, but call me again if you need anything else, and I'll try to get here as quickly as I can."

"Okay, Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, Little Starfish."

Selene let go of her father, and he walked up the beach towards the parking lot. She looked at him oddly, wondering where he was going, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Selene turned around and found Jacob and Bella standing there. She sighed and made her way over to them.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

"Who was that," Jake asked.

"No one, how did you know I was down here?"

"Oh, we went to your house, and Leah said you were down here," Jake said.

Selene nods, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Bella Swan," Jake said.

Selene's eyes narrow at the plain-looking girl. She and her stupid problems were the reason that Harry was dead. She instantly didn't like the girl, but Selene wasn't going to say anything to her. Selene gave her a fake smile and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you; I'm Selene Clearwater."

"Bella Swan."

"So, what brings you two here?"

"Um, well, I'm here because Emmett asked me to find out your name," Bella admitted.

"Oh, the big vampire, my imprint."

Bella's eyes widen, "You imprinted on Emmett?!"

"Yes, unfortunately, I did."

Bella brow furrowed, "Why is it unfortunate?"

"Who would want to imprint on a vampire? Well, I'm sure you would from what I hear, but most of us wouldn't."

"But, Emmett is a sweetheart. I'm sure if you give him a chance, you'll love him."

"Bella, not everyone is looking for love. I don't need that to validate my existence. But since I imprinted on Emmett, it would seem I have no other choice but to accept it."

Bella looked down, feeling stupid. Then she looked up at Selene, "I hope you do give Emmett a chance, you'll see he'll be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"If you say so. You know what you can do for me, Bella, you can tell Emmett that if he wants a chance with me, he needs to divorce that blonde bimbo that was with him last night first. I don't play second best to anyone."

"Emmett already told Rosalie that he wants a divorce and was going to file today," Bella said.

That surprised Selene; she wasn't expecting Emmett to move on this so quickly, 'I guess that's a good thing.' Selene thought.

"Well, that being the case, I'll have Sam talk to his coven leader to see when we can meet up. You can let him know that. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home and take a nap."

"Yeah, sure, Sel, we'll see you later," Jake said, then led Bella away.

When Selene got home, she called Sam and asked him if he talked to the Elders, "Yes, they didn't like that you imprinted on a vampire but understand that you can't help it. They said it was fine if your imprint wanted to come on the reservation, as long as he doesn't hunt on our land."

"Wow, I didn't think they would allow something like that."

"Yeah, well, he's to be given every consideration that every other imprint gets. There are no exceptions." Sam told Selene, "Did you want me to get in touch with the vampire leader?"

"Yeah, you might as well. Let's get this over with."

"Don't worry, Sel, everything will be fine, you'll see," Sam said.

"If you say so. Let me know what the Cullens say; I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Sel, I'll handle everything."

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Sel."

When Sam hung up the phone, he dialed Dr. Cullen's cell phone; it rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Sam? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm calling so that I can arrange for Selene to see Emmett."

"Selene?"

"Yes, she's the one who imprinted on Emmett."

"She imprinted on Emmett?!" Carlisle said.

"Yes, she did. And she needs to have contact with Emmett, so I'd like your permission for Selene to cross the treaty line."

"Yes, of course, whenever she wants."

"Good, I'll let her know. Goodbye, Dr. Cullen."

"Goodbye, Sam."

With that, Sam hung up the phone. In Carlisle's office, Carlisle sat there in shock. He wasn't expecting the little she-wolf to imprint on Emmett, but he supposed that it would make things more comfortable if they had a more profound connection than just Emmett's mate bond.

Carlisle decided that he wasn't going to tell Emmett anything until he got home. If he told Emmett now, his son was going to bug him endlessly to make the arrangements for him to see his mate.


	7. Chapter 7 Mission Complete

Shortly after talking to Selene, Bella decided that she needed to get back to the Cullen house, much to Jacob's dissatisfaction. She apologized to him and said that she would come to visit him on another day, "I think I should tell Emmett about Selene."

"Alright go, I hope you come back soon."

"I'll try, Jake."

With that, Bella left La Push. When she got to the Cullen house, Edward rushed out of the house to check on her to make sure that the wolves didn't do anything to her. Bella assured him that she was okay, "Honestly, Edward, I told you that the wolves wouldn't hurt me, you need to trust me."

"Alright, I'm sorry. What did you find out about the white wolf?"

"Let's go inside so I can tell Emmett."

They walk in the house, and Emmett is instantly in front of Bella, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for her to tell him the name of his mate. The first thing Bella asked was if Rosalie was home.

Esme came downstairs, "No, dear, she went to go visit our cousins in Denali, she'll be gone for a few days."

"Good, I didn't want her to get mad at me when I tell Emmett about his mate," Bella said.

"What about my mate, Bells, did something happen to her after she left?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just, Oh Emmett, she's so pretty, and she has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I can honestly say that she more beautiful than Rosalie."

Emmett crossed his arms and smirked, "I know she's more beautiful than Rosalie is. Rosalie doesn't even compare. Now, what's her name?"

"Her name is Selene Clearwater."

"Clearwater? Harry Clearwater's daughter? I thought she had brown eyes," Esme asked.

"No, you're thinking of Leah Clearwater, Selene is Sue's oldest daughter, Harry adopted her when she was two. According to what Jake told me."

"What else did you find out," Emmett asked.

"She's been gone for seven years. Jake said that her real dad paid for her to go to school back East to be closer to him, and she just got back for Harry's funeral."

"How old is she," Alice asked.

"Jake said she's twenty-two."

"Anything else?"

Bella started getting nervous; she wasn't sure if she should tell Emmett about the guy that Selene was hugging. After all, it looked innocent enough, but Selene was very secretive about who he was. Jasper noticed Bella's nervousness and anxiety; he walked over to Bella and calmed her down.

"Is something wrong, Bella, you seem very nervous," Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, Jasper, it's just that there's something else I saw and I don't know how you're going to take it, Emmett."

"What is it?"

"When Jake and I went looking for Selene on First Beach, we found her hugging this man with a black beard. They seemed very close, and when Jake asked her who the man was, Selene told us it was nobody. She basically told us to mind our own business."

Emmett clenched his jaw, his jealousy started building in his chest, Jasper put his arm on Emmett's shoulder, "Em, calm down, you don't know who that man was, he was probably a good friend of hers."

Jasper then sent a wave of calm through Emmett. Emmett took a deep breath, "You're right, Jazz, even if this guy was more than a friend, who am I to say anything to her, I'm still married."

"Exactly."

"Is there anything else, Bella?"

"Yeah, she told me that she imprinted on you," Bella said to Emmett.

"Are you serious? I'm Selene's imprint?" Emmett said with a smile.

"The thing is, Emmett, she's not very happy about it."

"Oh," Emmett said, looking disappointed.

"But, Emmett, Selene said she was going to accept it, so I'm sure you and she can work it out. Oh, she did tell me to tell you that if you want a chance with her, you need to get a divorce first. She doesn't play second best to anyone."

Emmett smirked and looked at Alice. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then she smiled at Emmett, "You'll be divorced in ninety days. The judge will sign the papers for Rosalie. Jasper will call his contact right now," Alice said, glancing at Jasper, who nodded then disappeared upstairs.

"Now that's taken care of, when can I meet her," Emmett asked.

"Selene said that she would talk to Sam, who will get in contact with Carlisle to set something up," Bella told her boyfriend's brother.

Emmett smiled widely, "I'm going to call Carlisle to see if Sam called him yet," Emmett said, then flashed down to his bedroom.

Esme hugs Bella, "Thank you, Bella, for doing this for Emmett. He's so excited to meet his mate."

"Anytime, Esme, I don't mind helping where I can. I only hope he isn't disappointed."

"Why would he be disappointed, dear?"

"Because of how unhappy Selene seems to be about the whole idea of having imprinted on Emmett."

"I'm sure this isn't something that she expected. It came as a shock to all of us that Emmett's mate is a wolf as well. But I'm sure that they can make it work."

"I hope so."

While Esme and Bella are talking upstairs, Emmett calls Carlisle.

"Hello, Emmett."

"Hey, Carlisle, are you busy?"

"No, Son, I'm only doing some paperwork, what's going on?"

"I was only wondering if Sam called you."

Carlisle shook his head, "I see you found out about Selene. Yes, he did call me, Emmett, but we didn't set anything up. I wanted to talk to you first."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Emmett asked.

"I'm assuming you know that your Selene's imprint as well?"

"Yeah, Bella went down to La Push and spoke to Selene. She told Bella that she imprinted on me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great. I'm Selene's imprint; she's my mate; things couldn't be better, only…"

"Only what, Emmett," Carlisle asked.

"Bella said that Selene wasn't pleased about imprinting on me. But she accepted it."

"I can imagine that she's not happy about this, Emmett."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Emmett, we are supposedly their enemy. It must be difficult for Selene to accept that she imprinted on her enemy," Carlisle explained.

"I didn't think about that. What should I do?"

"Be understanding if Selene is a little standoffish with you at first. I wouldn't expect her to fall into your arms right away. She's going to be suspicious of you and the family. Selene will warm up to you when she knows you better. Don't push her, Emmett."

Emmett was silent on his end of the phone, "I can do that, Carlisle. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with my mate."

"Good, when would you like me to set up your first meeting?"

"Today," Emmett said excitedly.

Carlisle laughed, "I think we should give the young lady a little warning. How about I call Sam and see if I can set something up for tomorrow. Selene can come over to the house."

Emmett whined, "Do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"I think it would be for the best, Emmett."

"Alright, if you think so, I guess I can wait until tomorrow," Emmett said with a sigh.

"Alright, son, let me call Sam, then I'll call you back with the details."

"Alright, Carlisle, I'll be waiting."

As soon as Carlisle hung up the phone, he called Sam. They talked for a bit and agreed that Selene would go over to the Cullen house at noon tomorrow to have lunch. If something came up or if it didn't work for Selene, Sam would call Carlisle back.

After hanging with Carlisle, Sam walked over to the Clearwater house. He knocked on the door, and Sue answered, "Oh, Sam, how are you?"

"Good, Sue, how are you?"

"Good, is there something I can help you with?" Sue asked as she invited Sam into the house.

"Is Selene awake? I need to talk to her about the Cullens."

Sue stared at Sam for a minute then realized what he was talking about, "Did you talked to the Coven leader, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I made arrangements for Selene to see Emmett tomorrow at their house."

"Is that safe, Sam? What if the others attack her," Sue asked.

"I doubt that Dr. Cullen or Emmett would let anything happen to Selene, Sue. She'll be fine."

Sue nodded; she wasn't too convinced that Selene would be safe with a coven of vampires. Not because of her blood but because of her Demigod scent. Even though Selene had told her what Poseidon had said, Sue was still nervous.

"She's taking a nap right now, but let me wake her," Sue said then made her way upstairs.

Sue knocked on Selene's door, "Come in."

"Honey, Sam's downstairs. He has some news for you."

"Okay, Mom, I'll be down in a minute," Selene tells her mother.

Sue left, and Selene quickly got up and changed out of her pajamas. Selene made her way downstairs to the living room where Sam was waiting for her, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Hey, Sel, how are you feeling?"

Selene thought about it for a minute, "You know what, I feel a little off, I fell a burning sensation in my chest. Maybe it's acid reflux."

Sam chuckled, "No, you're starting to feel the effects of the imprint. It's going to get worse the longer you stay away from your imprint."

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I made arrangements for you to see Emmett tomorrow at the Cullen house at noon. Is that alright or do you want some other time?"

"No, that's fine, let's get this over with."

"It's not that bad, Sel, you'll see."

"If you say so, Sam."

Sam pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Selene, "Here's the address, don't be late."

Salene salutes Sam, "Aye aye, Captain."

Sam chuckles then hug Selene, "Everything will be fine, don't worry."

Selene nods. When Sam lets go of Selene, he tells her that she'll be on patrol that night with Leah. She agrees, and Sam says goodbye to her and Sue. When Sam leaves, Selene excuses herself and goes upstairs to sleep a bit more. That night, Selene and Leah leave to patrol the Eastern end of the reservation. They leave Emily's house before Paul can arrive so that there's no confrontation.

As Leah and Selene patrol their territory, Selene tells Leah that she had an appointment to see Emmett the next day at noon. *_It's going to be such a bitch tomorrow,_* Selene says her sister.

*_Maybe not, he may be a nice guy, vampire, whatever. I mean, he has to be right? Or else you wouldn't have imprinted on him.*_

_*I feel sorry for you, having to be around all those reeking bloodsuckers, Selene*_ Embry said.

_*I know. I can barely control myself around one, but the entire coven, good luck with that.*_ Jake added.

_*You know from what I smelled; The big guy smells pretty good,*_ Selene tells them.

_*That's because he's your imprint, everything about him is going to appeal to you.*_ Jared informs Selene.

*_Oh, man, are you serious. How badly do they stink?*_

_*Oh, Sel you're in for a treat, the leeches have a sickly sweet smell to them, that's going to burn your nose.*_ Embry said, laughing.

*_Wonderful_.* The rest of the pack laughed.

The only one that is conspicuously silent is Paul. And that was fine with Selene; she didn't need to hear his stupid comments.

*_Alright, enough chattering about Selene's date, pay attention to your area. We still need to catch red-haired haired bloodsucker.*_ Sam tells the pack.

Everything goes quiet as the pack patrols the reservation. As the night wears on, Sam sends certain pack members home to rest and increases the territories of the others. By the time night ends, It's only Selene and Leah on patrol, everyone else has gone back to Emily's to eat then rest. Now that Selene knows that everyone else is gone, she tells Leah what Poseidon told her.

_*Oh, so that's why you can resist the pull better than Sam and Jared,*_ Leah said.

*_Yeah, but I won't be able to resist for much longer. Maybe I should have stayed in New York.*_

_*Oh, come on, Shamu, you don't mean that.*_

_*No, I guess I don't, UnderDog. I needed to be here for Dad's funeral, and I missed you guys so much.*_

_*We missed you too, Sel.*_

Suddenly Leah starts laughing, *_What's wrong with you,*_ Selene asked.

*_Something just occurred to me. You're part fish, part wolf. You're a dogfish!*_ Leah said, then started to laugh again.

*_Shut up.*_

After their patrol, the sisters go back to Emily's house to have breakfast then head back home to sleep for a few hours. At ten, Selene gets up and gets ready for her to meet and greet with her imprint. Selene takes a shower, then goes to her room to get ready. She dries and curls her long black hair. Sam had told her that was going to need to cut it, but Selene told him she'd rather be a shaggy wolf than cut her hair.

She applies her makeup, paying particular attention to her eye makeup so that it would bring out her green eyes. Once she was finished with her makeup, Selene got dressed. She was put on a beige sleeveless silk blouse with a pair of faded jeans and open-toed heels. Putting on a pair of black earrings, Selene looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Selene decided to grab her fedora to finish off the look. Nodding to herself, Selene grabbed her purse and sunglasses.

Selene went downstairs and took the keys to her Range Rover off the hook by the door. Leah was sitting in the living room watching TV. She looked up at her older sister and smiled, "Hey, you look nice, That bear of a vampire is going to die when he sees you. No pun intended."

"Thanks, if I have to do this, I'm going to look better than that blonde bitch that was with him the other night."

"I thought you didn't care if he liked you or not."

"I don't, but I'll be damned if a vampire looks better than the daughter of Poseidon. Hey, tomorrow, do you want to go shopping in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, I need a new wardrobe anyway."

"Great, we'll make a day of it. Ask Mom if she wants to go, will you?"

"Of course. Good luck on your date."

"It's not a date."

"Sure, it isn't, Sel."

Selene rolls her eyes, she looks at her watch, then sighs, "I have to go. See you in a bit."

With that, Selene leaves the house, gets into her SUV, and drives down to Forks, to meet the man who was supposedly her soulmate.


	8. Chapter 8 Lunch Date

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, Emmett was in his room, trying to pick out what to wear. He wanted to make a good impression on Selene since the first one didn't go very well. But, he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. Emmett stood in his closet, looking around; his head fell back in frustration. Emmett was about to yell for Alice when she comes dancing into his closet; she runs her hands down his wardrobe and picks out a pair of khaki pants, a striped long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. Alice turned to look at Emmett, then picked a baseball cap.

"There now you look good, and it doesn't look like you're trying too hard," Alice said.

"Will she like it?"

Alice smiled, then shrugged, "Beats me, I can't see shifters, remember?"

"Right, shit, I wish you could. It would make my life much easier."

"Why, Emmett?"

"I don't know if Selene is going to like me or not."

"Emmett, Selene will love you. She might have a problem at first, but give her time and let her get to know the real you, and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome, Em. Now, go shower and change before Selene gets here. It's almost noon. I'll see if Esme has lunch ready," Alice said, then flounced out of Emmett's room.

Emmett took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He then went to his bathroom to take a shower and change. When Emmett got out of the shower, Emmett quickly dried off and got dressed. Looking at the clock, Emmett noticed that he only had five minutes until Selene arrived.

Emmett made his way downstairs and went into the kitchen, "Is everything ready?" He asked Esme.

"Yes, everything's ready, don't worry, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom."

Esme hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. At that moment, they heard a car turn off the road and make its way up their drive. Emmett held his breath in anticipation as he listened to his mate, getting closer and closer. He looked at his parents nervously, Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Why don't you meet her outside. That way, we don't overwhelm her."

Emmett nodded and made his way outside. He watched from the porch as a silver Ranger Rover pulled up to the house. The Range Rover parked in front of the house then idled for a while. Emmett was beginning to wonder if Selene was going to leave when the engine finally turned off. A few minutes passed then the driver's door opened. Emmett's breath hitched when he saw his mate get out of the car.

When Selene pulled up to the Cullen house, she saw Emmett standing outside, parking the SUV, Selene stared at Emmett for a few minutes. 'Damn, he's attractive,' Selen thought. 'I don't know if this is a good idea, maybe I should go.'

The minute Selene thought about leaving, she felt a little prick of pain in her heart. Selene placed her hand over her heart, 'Damn imprinting pull is getting stronger.' She thought.

Resigned to her fate, Selene turns off the engine, but she sat there for a bit longer. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her vehicle. She stepped out of the Range Rover and shut the door. Selene took off her sunglasses and made eye contact with Emmett. She watched in satisfaction as his breath hitched.

Selene confidently but cautiously made her way towards Emmett. Emmett walked down the steps in a daze as he stared at Selene. They walked towards each other and met halfway. Selene and Emmett stared at each other for a few seconds until Emmett came out of his daze. He cleared his throat then offered his hand, "Uh, hello, I'm Emmett Cullen."

Selene looked at his hand then up at Emmett. She smiled at him and took his hand; Selene thought his hand was a lot colder than she was expecting but not unpleasantly so, "Hello, Emmett, I'm Selene Clearwater."

Emmett noticed that Selene's hand is slightly calloused but still very dainty in his hand. Looking deep into her sea-green eyes, Emmett brought Selene's hand to his lips and kissed it. 'Oh, he's good,' Selene thought.

"It's nice to meet you again, Selene."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emmett," Selene responds sincerely but hesitantly.

Emmett's brow furrowed at Selene's hesitation, "Is something the matter, Selene?"

"To be honest, I'm a little uncomfortable being here."

Emmett nods, "I can imagine that you are, but I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you, and neither will my family."

Selene eyed him suspiciously. Emmett laced his fingers with Selene's, "I promise, I could never hurt you, Selene."

"Can you say the same thing about your wife?" Selene asked.

"You don't have to worry about my soon to be ex-wife. She won't do anything to you."

"Uh-huh, you'll forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced about that. I'm stealing her mate; I'm sure she's a little pissed."

"Rosalie is not my mate, Selene, she never was."

"Oh, so that's the blonde bitch's name."

Emmett smirked, "Yeah, it is, are you jealous, Selene?"

"I don't get jealous, Emmett, I have nothing to be jealous about."

Emmett laughed, he loved how self-confident his mate was, but she wasn't arrogant about it. At hearing Emmett laugh, a shiver went through Selene, which annoyed the crap out of her. The longer she was there with him, the stronger the imprint pull was getting.

"Are we going to stand here all day, or are you going to invite me inside," Selene asked.

Emmett smiled, "No, of course not; let's go inside."

Emmett gently pulled Selene towards the house; they walked up the steps and entered the house. Instantly, Selene was assaulted by the smell of the other vampires. Emmett noticed Selene stiffen; he put his hands on her shoulders, "It's alright, Selene, nothing's going to happen."

'Right, they're not the type of monsters that I'm used to,' Selene reminded herself.

Selene relaxed slightly, and Emmett led her towards the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen, where Esme was finishing up with lunch. Esme turned around when she heard Emmett and Selene enter the kitchen, she smiled at the young lady and offered her hand, "Hello, Selene, I'm Esme Cullen, Emmett's adoptive mother."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you," Selene said.

"Please, call me Esme."

"Alright, Esme."

At that point, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper walked into the kitchen. They introduced themselves and shook hands with Selene. Selene smiled at the rest of the Cullens, "It's nice to meet you all."

"I hope you're hungry, Selene; we prepared lunch for you," Esme said.

"That wasn't necessary, Esme, though I do appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all, dear. Why don't you and Emmett sit down and I'll bring you your lunch."

Emmett led Selene into the dining room, he pulled out her chair for her, and Selene sat down. Emmett sat down next to Selene and served her some iced tea that Esme had placed on the table. She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. A few minutes later, Esme comes in with Selene's lunch. She made Roast yuzu chicken with Japanese slaw and dilled tomato and cucumber salad. Selene smiled at Esme, "This looks delicious, Esme; thank you."

"You're welcome, Selene, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Selene placed her napkin on her lap and took a bite of the chicken. She hummed at the taste, "It's delicious, Esme, you're an excellent cook."

"Thank you, Selene, I've had quite a bit of practice cooking for Bella."

Selene slightly frowned, and her stomach soured at the mention of the troublesome girl, but she didn't say anything. She went back to eating her lunch in silence. Her expression did not go unnoticed by Esme and Emmett; they looked at each other and wondered what that was about.

Esme left the dining room to give Emmett and Selene some privacy. Selene looked at Emmett, she set her fork and knife down and wiped her mouth, "So, Emmett, if we're going to make this work, why don't we get to know each other first."

"Okay, what would you like to talk about," Emmett asked.

"Let's start with the basics. Why don't you tell me about yourself and how you became a vampire?"

"Well, I was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. My parents considered me a wild adolescent, I was never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanizing."

'Yep, he looks like the type,' Selene thought.

"I worked on the railroad with my older brothers in Gatlinburg. Carlisle turned me in 1935 after being mauled by a black bear. Rosalie followed the scent of my blood and found me almost dead. She carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Amazingly, she was able to resist not drinking my blood. Carlisle changed me, and the rest is history."

Selene nodded, "And you've been with Rosalie ever since." She stated.

Emmett looked at Selene, feeling guilty, "Yeah, but there was always a strain between us. I ignored it, for the most part, thinking that it was normal until I saw you in that valley and knew that you were my mate. What about you, what's your story?"

While Emmett was telling her about his life, Selene had continued to eat her lunch. Once she had finished, Selene began her story, "I was born in 1984 to Sue Uley and Eldoris Attwater. My parents had known each other for a year before I was born. But unfortunately, my father couldn't stay with my mother, so he left when I was nine months old. Two years later, my mom married Harry, and he adopted me; that same year, my half-sister, Leah, was born," Selene explained.

"It wasn't until I was ten years old that I would meet my real father. I had always had problems in school with my dyslexia and my ADHD, so when I turned fifteen, my birth father paid for me to go to a private school in New York that would help me with my learning disability. I stayed in New York for the next seven years, and just now came back when my mom told me of my dad's death."

"What do you plan to do now that you're out of school," Emmett asked.

"I can do anything I like; my father set up a trust fund for me and my half-brother, Percy, so if I want I, could live off of that, or I could go to UW and finish college."

"You have another half-brother?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Percy Jackson, he's a year young than my brother Seth. That was another reason why I moved to New York; my father wanted me to know my other brother."

Emmett nodded. He found Selene's story fascinating, but then again, Emmett found everything about Selene fascinating, "I take it you got your eye color from your dad?"

"Yes, I look just like him but more feminine."

"And your brother?"

"He looks more like his mom, but has my father's black hair and green eyes," Selene informed Emmett. "So, Sam tells me that you and your family are 'vegetarian' vampires, what exactly is that?"

"We only feed off the blood of animals; that's why our eyes are amber instead of red."

"Huh, interesting."

At that moment, Esme came out with some chocolate cake for Selene and some coffee. Selene thanked Esme and began to eat her cake. There was a companionable silence between Selene and Emmett, but it was ruined when Bella and Edward showed up.

The minute Edward walked into the house; he picked up Selene's scent. Curious, Edward led Bella towards the dining room, following the smell. The couple walked into the dining room, where they found Selene and Emmett talking. Edward frowned when he saw Selene's eyes narrow at the sight of Bella. When he tried to read her mind, Edward found that he couldn't hear anything.

Emmett looked up from his conversation with Selene when he saw her stiffen. He looked at Bella and Edward and frowned when he saw the expression on Edward's face. What was his problem? Esme comes back into the dining room, having heard Bella and Edward arrive.

"Bella, it's so good to see you."

"Hello, Esme, how are you?"

"I'm good dear, are you hungry? I have some lunch made if you want anything."

"Yes, please."

Selene finished her cake, and she and Emmett stood up. Emmett takes Selene by the hand and led her over to Bella and Edward, "Bella, Edward, I'd like you to meet Selene Clearwater, my mate."

"Yes Bella and I have already met, how are you?"

"I'm good, Selene, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Edward didn't say anything; he only continued to frown at Selene. It was frustrating for him that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Selene smirked at Edward.

"What's the matter, Edward, disappointed you can't read my thought?"

Edward looked at Selene surprised, "How did you know-"

"Other than by that constipated look on your face, Sam told me about your powers."

"How are you able to hide your thoughts?"

"It's a natural talent," Selene said. She then turned to Emmett, "Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere else so that we can have some illusion of privacy?"

"Alright, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure, why not?"

Selene looped her arm through Emmett's, and they left the dining room. They made their way upstairs so that Emmett could show Selene the rest of the house and his bedroom. As they walked, Emmett pointed out pieces of artwork that they had picked up throughout the years. Selene stopped when she saw a picture frame full of graduation caps.

"Are those graduation caps?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, we move around a lot."

"That must suck having to go through high school over and over."

"Yeah, it does, but it's necessary."

Emmett showed Selene the second-floor where the other bedrooms were, then he took her downstairs to the basement to his room, "And this is my room."

"It's nice," Selene said as she walked around his room.

Selene noticed that Emmett had an affinity for video games and sports memorabilia. She thought it was a bit childish, but he was a guy, what did she expect? There was a sofa in the middle of the room and a large flat screen, Emmett led Selene over to the sofa and offered her a seat. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure, why not?"

Emmett put on Harry Potter and sat down next to Selene. They watched the first two movies before Selene decided it was time for her to go home. Emmett gave Selene a disappointed look but understood that she couldn't stay with him all night. He turned off the movie and walked her upstairs. They walked out of the house, and Emmett escorted Selene to her Range Rover. Right before Selene got in, Emmett gently grabbed her arm.

"Will I see you again soon?"

"I don't know, maybe. Give me your phone so that I can give you my number."

They exchanged phones and programmed their phone numbers into each other's phones. When they were finished, they handed each other their phones back. Emmett looked at Selene's number committing it to memory.

"Would you mind if I call you?"

"No, of course not."

Selene was about to get in her SUV when she suddenly remembered what the Elders had said, "I forgot to tell you, Emmett, the Elders have decided that since you're my imprint, you're allowed on the reservation as long as you don't hunt there."

"Really? What about the treaty and the wolves."

"In your case, the treaty doesn't apply, and the wolves can't touch someone's imprint, it's our most supreme law. So, you'll be perfectly safe. Sam said he would talk to the pack and let them know that you have permission from the Elders to be on our land."

"Okay, then, would you like to do something tomorrow on the reservation? I think it's only fair since you came into our territory."

Selene smiled; she was taken aback by how Emmett was going out of his way to make Selene feel more comfortable. She appreciated the gesture, "I'd like that, Emmett. If you want, we can meet at the treaty line and go to La Push together. What time would you like to come over?"

"Is ten too early?"

"No, that's fine."

"Great, then I'll meet you at the border at ten."

"Okay, see you then."

Selene and Emmett stared at each other for a few moments more, then Emmett leaned in and kissed Selene on the cheek, "Have a good night, Selene."

"You too, Emmett."

And with that, Selene got into her Range Rover and left the Cullen's house. Emmett stood there and watched until Selene turned onto the highway. He sighed and went back into the house. Immediately, Esme and Carlisle came up to Emmett to congratulate him.

"Thanks, you guys. I think it went well for our first official meeting." Emmett said.

"I think so too, Sweetheart. She seems like a lovely girl."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with Esme, Emmett."

"Selene was a little tense when she got here, but I guess that was to be expected."

"I'm sure as she gets to know us, Selene will feel more comfortable," Carlisle observed.

At that point, Alice and Jasper came into the living room. Alice hugged Emmett, "I'm so happy for you, Em."

"Thank you, Alice."

"You know, I didn't talk to her very much, but from what I heard, she seems to be perfect for you. And she's so beautiful; I love her eyes."

Emmett sighed, "Yeah, me too. Well, I think I'll go pick out something to wear for tomorrow, care to help me, Pixie?"

Alice squealed and grabbed Emmett by the hand and dragged him to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Selene arrived in La Push and went straight to Sam's house. She knocked on the door, and Emily answered, "Selene, you don't have to knock, you're always welcomed here."

"Yes, but it doesn't feel right barging into your house. What if you and Sam are making out?"

Emily laughed and invited Selene inside, "Is Sam here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs, he'll be down in a minute. Would you like something to eat while we wait?"

"No, thank you, Emily, but how about something to drink?"

"Would you like a beer or a soda?"

"Soda, please."

Emily went to the fridge and got a Dr. Pepper for Selene. They sat down on the sofa, and Emily asked Selene how her date went, "It was nice, Emmett's mother made me lunch, and he told me about his life. After that, he showed me the house; then we went to his bedroom to watch Harry Potter. Everything was going well until Bella and Edward showed up."

"Why what happened," Emily asked.

"Nothing, I don't like the Swan girl. If it weren't for her, my dad wouldn't have been in the woods with the insane vampire, and he probably wouldn't have had a heart attack."

"You don't know that for sure, Selene."

"No, but I think him encountering that vampire added the stress to his heart."

"Maybe you're right. What else happened?"

"Nothing much after that, we made plans to see each other tomorrow here."

"Here? But Sam told me that the Cullens weren't allowed in La Push," Emily said.

"That' right, but Emmett is the exception because he's my imprint. The Elders said he could come here. That's the reason I'm here; I wanted to warn Sam."

"Warn me about what, Sel?" Sam asked as he came downstairs.

"I wanted to let you know that Emmett is coming over tomorrow."

"Ah, and you want me to make sure the pack doesn't do anything."

"Exactly, especially Paul."

"Right, I'll make sure that Paul behaves. They all know the law; an imprint can't be harmed."

"I know, but I get the feeling that Paul won't care."

"You're probably right. I'll talk to the pack tonight."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Sel. So, how did your date go?"

Selene went explained how everything went and even told them that Emmett was filing for divorce, that he would be divorced in ninety days. Sam nodded, "That's good, did you run into his wife?"

"No, the blonde bitch had gone to visit relatives. Hopefully, she'll stay there, but I doubt it."

"Do you think she'll try to win Emmett back?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but it's not going to work, I'm his mate, or so he says."

"You don't trust him?"

"Yes and no. I trust him not to hurt me, but I don't trust that Emmett won't go back to this Rosalie bitch."

Sam smirked, "Are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous, Samuel, especially over a blonde bimbo like her. In all honesty, I don't care if he gets back together with her or not," But as Selene said that, she felt a pang in her chest. Selene rubbed the sore spot over her heart.

This action did not go unnoticed by Sam, "I think you do care, Sel, you won't admit it to yourself. I think the imprint pull is getting stronger. Isn't it?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think it is."

"It was inevitable, Selene," Sam told her.

"I guess you're right, well, I'm going home to get some sleep, unless you want me to go on patrol?"

"No, that's fine, you go home. I need to talk to the pack about tomorrow."

"Okay, Sam, thank you."

"You're welcome, Selene. Have a good night."

"You too."

And with that, Selene got back in her Range Rover and drove home. She had to let Leah know that they'd have to postpone their shopping trip until the following weekend.


	9. Chapter 9 La Push

When Selene got home, she went upstairs to change and remove her makeup. She changed into a pair of yoga pants, a grey top, and her Nike shoes. Selene put her hair up in a messy bun then went downstairs. She found Leah in the kitchen eating ice cream. Leah looked up and greeted her sister, "Hey Ariel, how did your date go?"

"Hey, Balto, it went well, his mother made me lunch we talked for a bit. Emmett told me how he was changed, that his blonde bitch saved him from being mauled to death by a bear."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Things soured a little bit when the trouble magnet showed up."

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yeah, but I did get a kick out of watching Edward have a shit attack that he couldn't read my mind. He had a constipated look on his face from the effort."

Leah laughed, "I wish I could have seen that. What else happened?"

"We went down to Emmett's room and watched a few movies; then I came home. Oh, he wants to see me tomorrow here on the Rez."

Leah almost choked on the ice cream she had in her mouth, "The bloodsucker is coming here? What about the treaty?"

"The Elders said that since Emmett's my imprint, he's to be given every courtesy of any other imprint as long as he doesn't hunt on our lands."

"Oh, I bet that went over well with Sam."

"He's the one who told me. Sam thinks it's only fair; tonight, he's going to talk to the others and tell them that Emmett is not to be touched. He's going to make sure Paul understands most of all. The pack has to learn to accept that this is the way it is."

"Do you think there's going to be any problems," Leah asked.

"From Sam and Jared, no. Jacob and Paul most likely and Embry and Quil will follow Jake. But I trust Sam to keep them in line."

Leah cocked her head to the side, "So then, you're starting to care about your imprint?"

Selene sighed, "It's complicated; I feel something for Emmett, and the more time I spend with him, the stronger it's getting. He's not what I expected. Emmett's very sweet, a little childish, but very charming."

"Let's not forget attractive, Sel."

Selene gave Leah an odd look, "Hey, just because he's the enemy doesn't mean I didn't notice his looks."

"Yeah, you're right, Leah, he is handsome."

"So, I guess shopping is off for tomorrow?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, you are connecting with your imprint, that's more important," Leah told her sister.

"We can go next weekend, though, make a weekend of it."

"That's sounds even better. Do you think Sam will let us go for the weekend?"

"I don't see why not," Selene said.

"Do you have to patrol tonight," Leah asked.

"No, Sam thought it would be easier to talk to the pack if I wasn't around."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best. But if anyone starts shit about this, I'm going to defend you, Sel."

"Thank you, Leah, I appreciate it."

Leah looked at the clock, "Come on, let's go pick up Seth; he went over to Brady's house."

"Okay, let's go."

The girls got into Selene's Range Rover and went to Brady's house to pick up Seth. When they got home, Leah left to join Sam and the pack at Emily's house. As soon as she left the house, Leah shifted into her wolf and ran to the house. When she arrived, the pack was already assembled outside.

Sam walked out onto the porch and walked into the woods a few seconds later, a black wolf emerged. He stood proud and tall over all the other wolves. Looking at every wolf in the eyes, Sam started to explain what was going to happen the next day, *Before we start our patrol I have some news to share with the pack.*

The pack stood at attention, waiting for Sam to continue, *Tomorrow, Selene's imprint will be coming to La Push to spend the day with her here.*

The pack was quiet for a moment; then, they erupted in growls and snarls as it sunk in that a vampire was going to be on their land, the loudest being Paul.

**QUIET!** Sam said, using his Alpha voice. The pack whimpered and settled down.

*Sam you can't let that leech onto the reservation, it violates the treaty.* Jacob said.

*No, let him, then we can slaughter the Cullens.* Paul said, *I can't wait to tear apart that big bloodsucker!*

Leah stared at Paul, wondering what his problem was with Emmett in particular. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what it was; Paul liked Selene. That's why he took it worse than everyone else that she had imprinted.

*You will do no such thing, Paul, Emmett is not violating the treaty. He's Selene's imprint, and as such, he has every right to be here as any other imprint does. You will not harm him, that's our most sacred law.*

*You can't make that decision, Sam, the Elders have to decide.* Jacob said smugly, knowing his dad would never agree to something like that.

*The Elders already decided. It was agreed when they found out about Selene's imprint.*

*I don't believe it,* Jacob said, *My dad would never agree to something like that.*

Sam growled and stood in front of Jacob, *Are you calling me a liar, Jacob?*

Jacob grudgingly cowed to Sam, *No, I'm not.*

*I think it's only fair that Selene's imprint is allowed here. Sam's right, Emmett, shouldn't be treated any differently from any other imprint just because he's a vampire. You guys have to remember Selene didn't choose this, but now that it happened, they're bound together.* Jared said

Paul turned to Leah, *And what do you think of all of this, Leah? You hate those leeches just as much as I do.*

*Yes, I do, but not my sister's imprint. I'll support my sister in this and anything else that she goes through, no matter what,* Leah told the pack.

*I don't like it,* Paul said.

*I don't care if you like it or not, Paul, that's the way it is. And if you do anything against Emmett, you will answer to me,* Sam said.

Paul didn't say anything; he turned and left to go on patrol.

*And that goes for the rest of you,* But Sam was looking specifically at Jacob, *Now, let's start our patrol.* With that, Sam led his pack out to begin patrolling their borders. Hopefully, they'll catch the red-haired bloodsucker.

The next morning at Emily's house, while they were having breakfast, Paul was still bitching about the leech coming over into their land. Everyone was getting sick of Paul's complaining. He had been doing it all night, and it was getting on everyone's nerves, especially Leah's

"I can't believe it, what good is the treaty if that leech can violate it and we can't do anything about it?" Paul complained.

Finally, Leah had enough; she slammed her fork down and stood up. Leah glared at Paul, "Give it a rest, Paul. Face it, Selene imprinted on Emmett, and she's never going to be yours. Get over it already!"

Emily and the entire pack sat there dumbfounded and stared at Paul and Leah. It never occurred to anyone that Paul had feelings for Selene, and that's why he was so resentful and bitter about her imprinting. Emily finally came out of her stupor, "Of course, it makes perfect sense, you're the only one who took it so personally. You were hurt that Selene imprinted, especially on a vampire that you lashed out at her."

"I do not have feelings for Selene!" Paul yelled.

"Yes, you do. That's why every time you think of Selene, you get sad then pissed off at Emmett," Jared said.

"Fuck you, Jared!" Then Paul stomped out the house and shifted; he took off running into the woods.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events," Embry said, "How did you know, Leah?"

"I figured it out last night by his reaction, and I had my suspicions for a while now," Leah told the pack.

"That being the case, I think it would be best to keep him away from Selene and Emmett today," Sam said.

Jared nodded, "I'll do it."

"No, I want Jacob to do it," Sam might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Jacob nodded. He'd rather be on patrol than have to deal with that bloodsucking Cullen.

After breakfast, Leah went home to talk with Selene. She thought that Selene should know about Paul so that she could steer clear of him. Leah walked into the house and smelled breakfast was being made. Her stomach growled again. She walked into the kitchen to see that Selene was making breakfast. "Hey, Squidward, what are you making?"

"Hey, Lassie, I'm making omelets, would you like one?"

"Well, I had breakfast already, but I could eat."

Selene laughed, "Do me a favor and grab the orange juice and make some toast. I'm almost finished."

Leah made some toast and grabbed the butter, jam, and orange juice out of the fridge. She put everything on the table then grabbed some silverware, and set the table. At that moment, Sue came downstairs and hugged both her girls, "Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Mom," Leah and Selene said.

Selene served her sister and mother the omelets then places the coffee pot on the table. She helps herself then sits down; they start in on their breakfast in silence. After a while, Selene asks Leah how patrol went, "It was very interesting, Sel. Sam told everyone that Emmett was coming to La Push today, and everyone lost their shit, especially Paul."

"Why am I not surprised? So then what happened?"

Leah then went on to explain precisely what Sam had told everyone and that he made it clear that if anyone did anything to Emmett, they would answer to him, "But for the rest of the night we had to listen to Paul bitch about you and Emmett. Then it finally dawned on me why he's been so pissed off."

"Why?" Selene asked

"He has feelings for you."

Selene looked at Sue, "You're kidding?"

"No, it makes perfect sense, that's why he took it so bad that you imprinted on Emmett. He wanted you for himself."

"Damn, if calling someone a vampire whore his way of showing his affection, I'd hate to see Paul when he's pissed at someone."

"He's an idiot, Sel. He's acting like a little boy who shows a girl they like them by pulling her pigtails."

"That sounds like something Paul would do, Honey," Sue said, "I bet he's liked you since you were kids. I remember Paul was devastated when you left for Camp Half-Blood and didn't come back."

"God, he's so stupid, did he honestly think that calling me a fatherless half-breed was going to endear him to me?" Selene asked.

"Paul was young, Sweetheart, he was immature and didn't know how to express himself."

"Yeah, well, he's still immature and is emotionally constipated."

Leah nearly choked on her eggs when Selene said that. Their conversation had just ended when Seth comes bounding down the stairs. He greets his family and kisses his mother and sisters.

"Good morning, Seth, hungry?"

"Starving, Sel, what did you make?"

"I made you an omelet. I hope you like it."

"If you made it, I know I will."

Selene smiled at her baby brother and served him his breakfast. She sat down again, and they started talking about ordinary things. Asking Seth how things were going at school, how his friends were, and things like that. When Selene looked up, she noticed that it was getting late, "If you all will excuse me, I have to get ready for my date."

"Who's your date with, Sel," Seth asked

"I have a date with Emmett Cullen."

"Where is he going to take you?"

"Nowhere, we're going to hang out here in La Push. He's never been here, so I thought I'd show him around."

"That's cool, do you think I could meet him?" Seth asked.

Selene gave her baby brother a skeptical look, "Why?"

"Well, I am the man of the house now."

Selene nods, "And you want to give him the dad speech?"

"No, I only want to make sure he's good enough for my big sister."

Selene laughed, "Alright, we're going to be here all day. I'll bring him later."

Seth nods and goes back to eating his breakfast.

Selene stands and goes upstairs, she goes to her room and grabs her toiletries then goes to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished, she goes back to her room to get ready. Selene changes into a pair of jean shorts, a redshirt, and a pair of white Addidas. She dries her hair then begins to put on her makeup. As Selene is putting on her makeup, Sue knocks on her door, "Can I come in, Honey?"

"Of course, Mom, what's up?"

"The Elders called a minute ago. They said that they want you to bring Emmett to Billy's house so that they can meet him."

"Are you going to be there?"

"Of course, and so will Sam."

Selene nods, "Okay, I'm going to pick Emmett up at the treaty line. We'll go straight to Billy's house afterward. Jake's not going to be there, is he?"

"No, Sam sent him and Paul on patrol."

"Good, the last thing I need is a confrontation with Jake and Emmett. I don't want to be forced into hurting Jake."

"Does that mean your protective instincts are kicking in now," Sue asked.

"It would appear so," Selene said glumly

Sue puts her hand on Selene's shoulder, "Don't feel bad, Sel, everything happens for a reason. The imprinting pairs you with your perfect mate, your other half."

"Yeah, Dad said something similar the other day. It's just weird that as a demigoddess, I would be paired with a monster."

"Yes, but you said your father explained that vampires are not the same type of monsters that hunt demigods."

"He did, I still think it's weird, though."

"You'll get used to it, Honey."

"I guess I'm going to have to," Selene said then looked at her watch, "It's almost time for me to go, Mom. I'll see you and the Elders later, okay?"

"Of course, dear, I'll head over to Billy's house right now."

Selene nodded then finished putting on her makeup. Once she had finished, she grabbed her Addidas baseball cap and left the house. Selene got into her Range Rover and drove down to the treaty line. Selene arrived five minutes to 10:00. She parked on the side of the road and waited for Emmett to show up. Right at 10:00, Emmett appeared on the other side of the treaty line. Selene got out of her truck and walked over to him. She offered her hand to Emmett, and he kissed it again.

"Right on time," Selene said.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, I got here five minutes ago. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," Emmett said.

Selene unconsciously reached for Emmett's hand and pulled him towards her vehicle. He smiled at seeing her petite hand in his. Emmett walked Selene to the driver's side and opened the door for her. Selene smiled and thanked him, then Emmett got into the passenger's side. Selene made a u-turn and headed back into La Push.

They drove in silence for a while, Emmett looking around at how much La Push had changed since the first time he had seen it. Selene cleared her throat to get Emmett's attention, he turned to look at her, "We need to go to Billy Black's house first."

"Jacob Black's dad?"

"Yep."

Emmett's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"The Elders would like to meet you officially, and my mom is on the council as well, so I'd like you to meet her too."

"Okay."

They arrived at Billy's house, Selene parked next to her mom's truck and unbuckled her seat belt. Before she could open the door, Emmett was already standing there, opening the door for her. She smiled and thanked him. Selene reached for Emmett's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Emmett smiled at her actions. They walked to Billy's house, and Selene knocked on the door. Sue answered the door and smiled when she saw her daughter. Sue looked at Emmett, and her mouth fell open, Sue wasn't expecting Emmett to be so huge or so handsome. She recovered quickly and greeted the couple.

"Hello, Sel, the council members are all here," Sue looked up at Emmett and smiled, "Hello, you must be Emmett."

"Yes, ma'am.."

"I'm Sue Clearwater, Selene's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emmett, please call me Sue."

"Alright, Sue."

With the introductions made, Sue showed Selene and Emmett inside. They walked into Billy's living room, where Billy, Old Quil, and Sam were waiting for them. Sue stepped forward and made the introductions, "Emmett, let me introduce you to Billy Black, Quil Ateara III, and you already know Sam Uley."

Emmett smiled at the Elders and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emmett," Billy said, "Please have a seat. I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you to come here today."

"The thought did cross my mind," Emmett said.

"We wanted to let you know that as the Elders of the tribe when we heard that Selene had imprinted on you, we were, of course, concerned. But Sam informed us that she is also your mate, is that correct?" Billy asked.

"Yes, it is."

"And what exactly does that mean to you," Old Quil asked.

"It means that Selene is my soulmate. She is now the most important person to me. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy, and I will always protect her."

Billy, Sue, Old Quil, and Sam looked at each other, "And you would never do anything to hurt her?"

"Never."

"Good, then you are welcomed here in La Push as any other imprint is. You'll be able to come and go as you please, Emmett, as long as you do not hunt on our lands and, of course, pose no threat to our people," Old Quil said.

"This exception only applies to you, though. The treaty is still in effect as far as the rest of your family." Billy said.

"I understand, what about the wolves?"

"I've already talked to them; you won't have any problems with them. If any of the pack gets out of line, let me know, and I'll deal with it," Sam said.

Emmett was relieved that he didn't have to worry about the wolves, he didn't want to have to hurt any of them if they came at him. After that discussion, Emmett, Selene, and the others sat around for a while, talking. The Elders wanted to get to know Emmett a little better before he and Selene left. After about an hour, Selene and Emmett left Billy's house, "I'm sorry about the interrogation." Selene said as they walked to Selene's Range Rover.

"No, that's fine. I didn't expect anything less. The Elders only want to make sure you're safe with me," Emmett said as he walked Selene to the driver's side. He got into the passenger's side then turned to Selene, "You do believe me, don't you, Selene? I will do everything I can to keep you safe and to make you happy," Emmett asked, then took Selene's hand and kissed it.

"I'm starting to, Emmett."

"Good. Now, what should we do?"

"Well, I thought we could go down to First Beach and do a little whale watching and visit the tide pools, then I'll show you around La Push. But before we do that, my little brother wants to meet you."

"Does he know I'm a vampire?"

"No, Seth won't find out until he phases. Once he does, Sam will fill him in about you and the rest of the Cullens."

"Okay, then, let's head to your house."

Selene nodded and drove down to her house. As they drove, Emmett reached for Selene's hand and intertwined their fingers. Selene looked down at their hands then up at Emmett; she smiled at him. It felt good to have contact with her imprint. They arrived at the Clearwater house and went inside. Seth was in the living room playing video games; he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Seth."

"Hey, Sel, is this him?"

Selene chuckled, "Yeah, this is my date, Emmett Cullen."

Seth stood up and walked over to Emmett, "It's nice to meet you, Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you too, Seth."

Without hesitation, Seth launched into his questions, "So Emmett, what are your intentions with my sister?"

"Seth," Selene said in a warning tone.

"What? I'm only doing what Dad would do if he were here."

Emmett chuckled, "My intentions with your sisters are strictly honorable, Seth. I want to get to know Selene, and maybe we can start dating and see where it leads from there."

Seth nods, "Okay, I have to tell you that if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Seth!"

"What? That's what Dad would say."

Selene rolls her eyes, and Emmett only smiled, "I promise Seth, I will never hurt your sister."

"Good."

"Okay, if you're finished interrogating Emmett, can we go now?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank, Dad," With that, Selene led Emmett out of the house, and they walked down to First Beach. What they didn't notice was that as they left, Seth started feeling sick, and his temperature started rising.

Selene and Emmett walked down to First Beach when they got there, Selene took off her shoes and dug her toes in the sand. She sighed at feeling the sand squishing between her toes. Emmett smiled at watching her relax; he offered his arm so that they could walk along the beach. Selene picked up her shoes and took Emmett's arm.

"Aren't your feet cold," Emmett asked.

"No, way. I love the temperature. Come on, let's go to the tide pools."

Selene started pulling Emmett towards the tide pools, Emmett let her pull him. When they got there, they peered into the pools and looked at the aquatic life. Emmett was fascinated by the animals that were in the pools. Selene reached in and took out a starfish; she held it out to Emmett so he could hold it

"Oh, I can't hold it."

"Why not, are you allergic?"

"No, animals don't react well to being held by a predator."

"Don't worry; you'll be fine," Selene told Emmett.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

What Emmett didn't know was that Selene had already told the starfish not to be afraid of Emmett, he wasn't going to hurt him. The starfish was nice and relaxed, trusting the daughter of Poseidon. Selene handed the starfish to Emmett, and it squirmed a little bit so that Emmett could see it wasn't dead. Emmett stared at the starfish in fascination; he had never seen anything so pretty. He looked up at Selene and smiled.

"It's so pretty."

"Yeah, it is. You know, my dad calls me his Little Starfish."

"He does, why is that?"

"He's a deep-sea fisherman, and he's fascinated with anything that has to do with the sea."

Emmett nodded, "Do you think I'll ever meet your real dad?"

"Maybe. I'll ask my dad if he wants to meet you. I'm pretty sure he'll want to, though. My dad is very protective of me."

Emmett put the starfish back in the water and laughed when the little fish fearlessly came to investigate his hand. Some of them nipped his hand. After that, they looked at the other tide pools then walked back up the beach. Selene pointed out to sea where a pod of Humpback Whales were migrating by, heading for warming water to give birth. Emmett stared in fascination as the whales sang to each other and breached the water with a great splash. Selene smiled at hearing the pod happily talk to each other. They greeted the daughter of Poseidon and invited her to come to swim with them. Selene was tempted to swim out to them, but she couldn't risk exposing her secret. She mentally told the whales that she would play with them when they came back through in the winter.

After a while, Selene started a driftwood fire, and she and Emmett sat down to watch the colors of the fire. Selene explained that it was the saltwater that caused the flame to look the way it did. They sat there talking for a long while, then Emmett suddenly pulled Selene into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Selene stiffened at first then slowly relaxed into his embrace. She looked up at him, and they stared at each other. Slowly Emmett lowered his head down and captured Selene's lips in a sweet kiss.

Selene turned in Emmett's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly started to deepen the kiss, Emmett pulled Selene flush against his body and wrapped his arms tighter around her body. They were suddenly interrupted by a panicked howl, Selene's head snapped up, she didn't recognize the howl. Selene listened intently then heard another howl.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Come on; we have to go."

"Why?"

"Seth shifted for the first time."

Emmett nodded. Selene put on her shoes, poured water on the fire, then she and Emmett ran off towards the sound of the panicked cries of Seth.


	10. Chapter 10 First Phase

Selene and Emmett ran into the woods, looking for Seth. Selene told Emmett to wait for a minute while she went further into the woods to shift into her wolf form. She shook out her fur and came back to Emmett. He smiled at the sight of the white wolf; Emmett ran his fingers through Selene's white coat. She licked his hand and carefully tugged on his sleeve so that he would follow her.

"Okay, Sel, lead the way."

Selene took off, running towards the sound of the distressed wolf. She and Emmett burst through the woods into a clearing where they found Seth, whimpering and looking around confused. Selene walked slowly towards him, *Seth, it's okay, I'm here.*

*_Sel, is that you,* _Seth asked as he stared at the white wolf in front of him. Seth stared into the white wolf's green eyes and realized that it was Selene.

*_Selene! What happened, why am I a wolf?! Help me!*_

_*It's okay, sweetie; you're going to be okay. I'm going to help you change back, okay?*_ Selene said, then bumped her head against Seth's to calm him down.

Emmett stood back and watched the siblings interact; he thought it was the cutest thing seeing his mate comfort her younger brother. At that moment, he heard the sound of pounding paws and realized that the rest of the pack were on their way as well.

*_Selene, who is it? Who phased?*_ Sam asked.

_*It's Seth, Sam.*_

_*Sam? Is that Sam Uley? He's a wolf too?*_ Seth asked.

*_Yes, Seth, Sam's a wolf, so is Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Leah, and Quil.*_

_*Sel, I don't get it, why are we wolves?*_

_*Sam will explain everything, cub, don't worry. Leah, go home and bring Seth a change of clothes, please.*_

_*Already got them, Sel, I'll be there in a minute. Where's Emmett?*_

_*He's here with us.*_

_*You let that leech near Seth, are you out of your fucking mind?!* Paul said._

_*Back off, Asshole, my imprint isn't going to hurt Seth.*_

_*You idiot, he's probably the reason Seth phased in the first place!*_ Paul said.

*_Seth was going to phase anyway, don't you dare blame Emmett.*_

Suddenly, Leah burst through the trees and padded up to her siblings. She rubbed her head against Seth the way Selene had done earlier, *_It's going to be okay, Seth. Selene and I will help you phase back then Sam will explain what's going on, okay?*_

Seth whimpered and looked between his sisters, *_Okay. What do I do?*_

Selene and Leah explained to Seth how to phase back into a human. All he needed to do was relax, take a deep breath, and imagine himself shifting back into a human. Seth picked up the clothes that Leah had brought him and went into the woods, five minutes later, Seth came out as a human again. He smiled at his sisters and sighed.

"Thanks, you guys, I thought I was going to be stuck like that forever."

Selene licked his face, "Ew, Selene, that's gross!"

Selene, Leah, and Emmett snickered, then Leah and Selene went into the woods to shift back. Once they were human again, they went back to Seth and Emmett, who was explaining to Seth that he was a vampire and that he's probably the reason that Seth phased.

Selene and Leah looked at each other, worried. They didn't know how Seth was going to react to the news, but to their surprise, Seth took it very well. He thought it was cool that Emmett was a vampire. Seth wasn't afraid of Emmett at all.

A few minutes later, Sam and the others burst through the trees in their human forms. Sam saw that Seth had phased back into a human and nodded, "Good work, Sel and Leah. Seth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam, Emmett was telling me that it was probably his fault that I phased since he's the first vampire I've ever come into contact with."

Sam nodded, he walked over to Emmett and offered his hand, "We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Sam Uley."

"Emmett Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Sam. Thank you for letting me on the reservation."

"It's nice to meet you too, Emmett, and you're welcome."

Paul looked between Sam and Emmett; he couldn't believe that Sam was kind to this bloodsucker. Paul had enough when Jared and Quil introduced themselves to Emmett as well, "What the fuck kind of bullshit is this?! He's our enemy, and you guys are treating this bloodsucker like he's an old friend!"

"I told you, Paul, that Emmett was welcomed on the reservation since he's Selene's imprint," Sam said.

"Then run him and his vampire whore off!" Paul screamed.

Emmett's head snapped towards Paul, "What did you call my mate?"

"You heard me, Leech, I called her a vampire whore."

Emmett growled deep in his chest; he was about to lunge for Paul when a smaller wolf suddenly attacked Paul. In his anger at hearing his sister insulted, Seth burst from his skin and shifted back into a wolf and lunged at Paul. Paul instantly phased and was about to fight Seth when Sam's black wolf jumped in between both Paul and Seth and attacked Paul. They fought ferociously, and Sam ended up tearing up Paul apart to the point of leaving him bleeding and limping. Sam stood over Paul growling until Paul cowed.

*_I told you, Paul, if you started anything, you would answer to me. Now quit your shit. Selene is part of this pack, and she'll remain here. Face it, Emmett is her imprint. She's never going to love you; you're not meant to be together. Now drop it!*_

Paul whimpered and limped away. Sam turned to Seth and walked over to him, *_I'm proud of you, cub, for defending your sister, but that was foolish. Paul could have seriously injured you.*_

_*I couldn't help it, Sam. I couldn't let him insult my sister and drive her away.*_

_*I know, Seth. Come on, let's go back to Emily's house, and I'll answer any questions you might have.*_

_*Okay, Sam.*_ Seth told his Alpha

Seth turns to his sister and walks over to Selene. He stands in front of her, then suddenly licks her face.

Ew, Seth, that's gross!

Seth gives a wolfish laugh then he leaves with Sam. Leah laughs at her sister, "Well, I guess I'll go home and get some more clothes for Seth. I'll see you guys later."

With that, Leah and the rest of the pack leave Emmett and Selene alone in the woods.

Emmett looks down at his mate, "Well, that was an interesting turn of events."

"Yeah, it was. Thank you for not attacking Paul."

"You're welcome, but the only reason I didn't was that Seth beat me to it."

"I'm glad that he did, I would hate to see what the other wolves would have done if you had done anything."

Emmett smirked down at Selene and pulled her into his arms, "Does that mean you're starting to care about me."

Selene put her hand on Emmett's chest, "A little bit."

"I'll take it," Emmett said, then lowered his and kissed Selene.

Selene kissed Emmett back then pulled away, "Why don't I show you the rest of La Push?"

Emmett smiled down at his mate, "I'd like that very much."

Selene took Emmett by the hand, and they made their way out of the woods so that Selene could show Emmett the rest of the reservation.


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontation

Selene and Emmett hiked up the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Selene explains to Emmett that this is where the wolves like to go cliff diving, "Do you want to go cliff diving, Emmett," Selene asked.

"Maybe next time, when you have a change of clothes," Emmett said.

Selene looked down at herself, right, if she went diving with Emmett, she'd have to allow herself to get wet. Selene had almost forgotten that. She looked up at Emmett and blushed, "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't sit here and admire the view and talk," Emmett said.

Selene agreed and sat down on the edge of the cliff. Emmett sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a while looking out over the ocean, until finally, Emmett asked Selene a question, "Sel, Why was Paul so angry that I'm with you? I thought Sam had talked to the pack."

"Paul's an asshole and delusional. Leah told me that he has feelings for me, so he's taking it badly that I imprinted on you, especially since you're a vampire."

Selene felt Emmett stiffen behind her. The first thing to cross his mind was if Selene and he were going to have the same problems with Paul that Bella and Edward were having with Jacob. He wasn't about to put up with a love triangle between him, Selene, and Paul.

Selene took Emmett's hand, "You don't have to worry, Emmett, nothing is going to happen between Paul and me. I think the thought of Paul having feelings for me is stupid considering that when we were little, he used to call me a fatherless half-breed. He only wants what he can't have."

"You think so?"

"I'd bet anything on it."

Soon Selene and Emmett forgot all about Paul and continued to talk and get to know each other. While they spoke, Selene would play with Emmett's fingers, and he placed his chin on Selene's shoulder. After a while, they noticed the time and decided to call it a day. They walked back down to Selene's house, where she had parked her Land Rover and drove Emmett home. When they got there, Emmett invited Selene inside, but she noticed that Bella and Edward were back.

"No, thank you, I think I'll pass."

Emmett's brow furrowed, "Is something wrong, Sel?"

"No, I think it's a little late, and I'd like to get back home and check on Seth."

Emmett nodded, "Oh, okay. Do you think I can see you tomorrow? I want to take you out on a proper date."

"Tomorrow's Sunday; I don't see why not, I only need to check with Sam to see if he needs me to go on patrol and at what time. I'll call you later with the details."

Emmett smiled, "Okay."

Emmett leaned towards Selene and gave her a sweet kiss. He pulled away and smiled, "Goodnight, Selene."

"Goodnight, Emmett."

With that, Emmett got out of the Range Rover and walked towards the house. He turned around and waved as Selene drove off. Right when he was about to walk into the house, Jasper met him outside. Jasper smiled at his brother, "Did you have a nice time," Jasper asked.

Emmett smiles, "Yeah, I did. Selene's great, we had a lot of fun."

"Good, hold on to that good mood because Rosalie is back."

Emmett started frowning, but then he smiled again, "You know what, I don't care if she's home. I'm not going to let her ruin my good mood."

"Good for you, Em, I only wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks, Jazz."

Emmett walks into the house and goes into the living room where Rosalie is sitting on the couch, painting her nails, and reading a magazine. Emmett walks right past her and says hello to the rest of his family. He goes up to Esme and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day, Honey?"

"It was perfect, Esme. Selene and I had a wonderful day in La Push."

"I thought you weren't allowed in La Push," Bella asked.

"I'm allowed because I'm Selene's imprint, and the Elders ruled that we can't be kept apart. So I'm to have the same rights as any other imprint."

Rosalie scoffed from her seat, "So, what did you do with your bitch Emmett, play fetch?"

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished.

But Emmett ignored Rosalie's snide comment. He went ahead and explained to Esme and the others what he and Selene did in La Push, about going whale watching and going to the tide pools. Getting to hold a starfish, and it wasn't afraid of him. Emmett also told them what happened to Seth and that he officially got to meet the pack. He left out what happened with Paul.

"I'm glad you had a good time with Selene, son. When are you going to see her again,"

"Hopefully, tomorrow. Selene is going to ask Sam when she has to go on patrol, and then she'll call me and let me know."

The whole time that Emmett is telling the family how his day went, Rosalie is sitting on the couch seething. The more Emmett talked about Selene, the more Rosalie's hatred for the wolf bitch grew. Eventually, Rosalie stormed out of the house to go hunt and take out her resentment on her prey. No one paid any attention to her exit except for Jasper and Edward, who looked at each other concerned.

After Emmett told his family how much fun he had with Selene, he went downstairs to his room to play games and wait for Selene to call him. Meanwhile, Selene was happily listening to the radio when suddenly she slammed on the brakes. Standing in the middle of the road right before the treaty line was the blonde Bitch, Rosalie.

Selene rolled her eyes and honked the horn, "You're in the way," Selene said calmly. But Rosalie refused to move.

Selene sighed and got out of the SUV, "Is there a problem?"

Rosalie growled at Selene and looked her up and down. She had to admit that Selene was more beautiful than she was, especially Selene's piercing green eyes. The fact that there was someone that looked better than Rosalie angered her even more. She took a menacing step towards Selene; to her surprise, Selene gave her a bored look.

"I only wanted to see the bitch that stole my husband."

Selene crossed her arms and laughed, "You think I stole Emmett from you? First of all, you can't steal someone; they're not objects. Second, Emmett already had one foot out the door before we met. All he needed was a little push, and I can't help that Emmett has," Selene looked Rosalie up and down, "Better taste."

"Let's see how much he likes you when you've been turned into a pile of dog food," Rosalie said.

Selene got into a defensive position, "Bring it, you psycho, bitch."

Just as Rosalie was about to lunge at Selene, she heard several growls behind her. A big black wolf stepped out of the trees along with three other wolves. At that moment, Edward and Jasper appeared next to Rosalie and took hold of her arms.

"Rose, don't if you attack Selene, Sam said you would void the treaty, and he won't hesitate to tear you apart. You'll start a war," Edward said.

To make his point, Sam and the other wolves took a step closer to Rosalie simultaneously. Jasper used his powers to calm the situation as much as he could, but he noticed that Selene was calmly standing there but in a battle-ready stance.

Rosalie finally came out of her haze of anger and looked around; she hadn't realized how much danger she had put herself in until she saw how close the wolves were to her, Edward, and Jasper. Rosalie shook off her brother's hands and glared at Selene, "This isn't over, you wolf bitch."

"Count on it, monster," Selene said as she tracked Rosalie with her eyes as she disappeared into the woods.

Edward and Jasper walked towards Selene, "Are you okay, Selene?"

"Never better, Edward. It's been a while since I've been challenged like that."

Jasper's brow furrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it."

Edward turned towards Sam and nodded, "What did Sam say?" Jasper asked.

"He said to keep Rosalie in check. If we can't keep you safe and Rosalie hurts you, all bets are off."

Selene grinned, "Don't worry, Sammy, that Blonde Bitch won't get the drop on me. She'll regret it if she does."

Sam stared at Selene for a moment, then nodded. He and the other wolves faded back into the woods and left. Selene turned to Edward and Jasper, "How did you know that Bimbo was going to do that?"

"We followed her. Rose said she was going hunting, but Edward read her thoughts, but that's not exactly what she had in mind," Jasper said.

"Well, I appreciate your help. Do me a favor, and don't tell Emmett. I don't need this to cause problems with your coven."

Edward and Jasper looked at each other, surprised. "We have to tell Carlisle at least. Rosalie can't get away with what she did."

"Fine, but make sure that Emmett doesn't hear," Selene said.

"Okay, Darlin', we can do that," Jasper said.

"I'm sorry this happened, Selene," Edward said.

Selene shrugged, "No blood, no foul. Listen, I have to go, I'm sure you know that Seth shifted and I'd like to check on him."

"Oh, of course, we'll see you later, then," Edward asked.

"Of course," Selene said with a smile, "I don't scare that easily," She said with a laugh.

With that, Selen got back in her Range Rover and left. Jasper and Edward waited until she was across the treaty line to go, "I like her," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I think she'll be good for Emmett," Edward said.

"Me too."

With that, the two vampires left for their house. They had to tell Carlisle what Rosalie had done. If she was going to put them in danger, something had to be done about her.


	12. Chapter 12 Discussion

When Selene arrived back in La Push, she went straight to Sam's house, where Sam was waiting for her. He was standing on the front porch with his arms crossed, "Selene, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. That bitch didn't do anything to me," Selene smirked, "And if she thinks I'm some weakling, she's in for a rude awakening."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "As long as she starts it first, Selene, you're not violating the treaty, they are."

"You would take it out on all of Cullens, Sam?"

"Yes, if their coven leader can't control one of his members, then they're all a threat except for Emmett."

"Well, I think Edward and Jasper are going to talk to Carlisle and tell him what happened. Let's see if he can do anything about it."

"I hope he can, Selene, for their sake."

"Me too. So when do you want me to patrol," Selene asked.

"Tonight with Jared."

Selene nodded, she then told Sam that she had a date with Emmett the following day, "That's fine, Sel, you can patrol after your date."

"Thanks, Sammy." After that, they went inside, and Selene said hello to Emily. Emily offered Selene a snack, which she gladly accepted.

"Hey, Sam, how did it go with Seth?"

"Fine, he was a little disappointed that he can't hang out with Brady and Collin anymore, but I told him it's for the best. I'm not going to let him go out on patrol just yet. I want him to concentrate on his studies. Though I will take him out once in a while to help him get used to phasing."

Selene nodded, "I think that's a good idea. I'll keep my eye on him if you want, Sam."

"Yeah, if you and Leah can do that, I'd appreciate that. Help him try to keep his temper in check."

"Will do, Sammy. Well, I'm going to head home and check on Seth."

"Okay, Sel, I'll see you later."

"Okay, Sam," Selene stood up and hugged Sam, she then hugged Emily then left.

She drove home and parked in front of the house. She got down and went inside, "Seth, are you home?"

"Yeah, Sel, I'm in my room."

Selene went upstairs to check on her brother, "Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?"

"Good, a little depressed that I can't hang out with my friends anymore, but I understand where Sam's coming from; we need to keep this a secret."

"Not only that, but you could lose control and hurt your friends."

"Yeah, Sam told me. But you know what, I don't feel that angry like he said I would, only a little annoyed."

"Good, maybe you'll get this phasing under control faster than the rest of us."

"Did you have any problems?"

"No, my dad made me learn self-control. I used to be pissed off that he left me. I think he knew that I was a shifter and wanted me to know how to control my temper," Selene lied. It was part of her training as a demigoddess.

Seth nodded, "So you're not mad at your dad anymore?"

"No, if he had you wouldn't be here, and the world would have been a darker place without you in it, Seth," Selene told her baby brother, causing him to blush.

"Hey, do you want to play video games with me for a while," Seth asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I do!" Selene said.

Seth smiled and got his extra controller. Selene sat down on the floor with Seth, and they started playing Call of Duty. After a while, Selene's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett, "Shit, I forgot to call Emmett."

"Do you want me to pause the game?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Why don't you go get us some sodas?"

"Okay, Sel, tell Emmett I said hi."

Selene nodded, and answered her phone, "Oh, Emmett, I'm so sorry, I forgot to call you. I was playing video games with Seth."

Emmett laughed, "That's okay, Sel. I wanted to call you because I'm going hunting in a little while, and I wanted to touch base with you. What did Sam say?"

"He said that I'd go on patrol when I get back from our date."

"Okay then, I'll pick you up early, so that you can get some sleep before you go on patrol," Emmett said.

"Thank, Emmett."

"I can't wait to see you, Sel,"

"I have to admit; I'm looking forward to seeing you too," Selene confessed.

Emmett smirked on his end of the line, "Does that mean your feelings are growing for me?" Emmett asked in an arrogant tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Emmett."

Emmett laughed, and to Selene's annoyance, her heart skipped a beat, "I think they are," Emmett said in a sultry voice.

"Keep thinking that, Emmett," Selene said as she bit her lip.

Emmett laughed again, "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"That's fine, Em. Happy hunting."

Emmett chuckled, "Thanks, Sel."

With that, Emmett and Selene hung up.

After Emmett hung up, he took his private entrance and left to go hunting. As soon as Emmett left, Edward and Jasper called for a family meeting. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice came into the living room, "What's going on, boys?"

"We need to talk about Rosalie, Carlisle," Edward said.

"Oh, what about her?"

"Earlier today, when Emmett was talking about his day with Selene, I heard her thoughts about getting her revenge on Selene, and Jasper felt the anger coming off of her."

"So, we decided to follow her to see what her plans were. At first, she did go hunting, but then she changed course and ran toward the border with the wolves," Jasper said.

Esme gasped and took Carlisle's hand, guessing what Rosalie was planning on doing. Edward nodded at her thoughts, "We decided to watch to confirm our suspicions. And sure enough, when Selene showed up at the border, Rosalie stepped out and blocked her way."

"I'm sure she wanted to talk to Selene," Carlisle said.

"No, she had every intention of tearing Selene apart, but at that moment, Sam showed up with several wolves. They stayed on their side of the border, but Sam made it clear that if Rosalie hurts Selene, it's a violation of the treaty, and they'll come after all of us." Edward said.

"Carlisle, you need to do something about Rosalie. Her anger is putting us all in danger. She's going to get us killed," Jasper said, "And if you won't, I will. I'm not going to let her jealousy put Alice in danger," Jasper added then left the room with Alice.

"Jasper," Carlisle called, but he ignored him.

"Jasper's right, Carlisle. Sam thinks if you can't control the coven, we're a danger."

Carlisle sighed, "I'll talk to Rosalie, Edward."

"Good, I suggest you do it before Emmett gets home or this is going to blow up. You can do it right now, Rosalie is coming right now, and she's pissed," Edward said then went upstairs.

At that moment, Rosalie came intot the house and slammed the door hard enough almost to shatter the glass. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, "Rose, can you come here, please? We need to talk."

Rosalie put on her fakest smile and walked into the living room, "What do you want to talk about, Carlisle?"

"I want to talk about Selene and what you almost did."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, and she growled, "Alright, let's talk." 


	13. Chapter 13 Ultimatum

"Let's go talk in my office," Carlisle said and led Rosalie and Esme upstairs.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Carlisle and Esme upstairs. Carlisle opened the door to his office and ushered Rosalie and Esme inside. Carlisle sat behind his desk, and Esme sat on the edge of his desk, Rosalie stood there with her arms crossed, "What did you want to talk about, Carlisle?"

"I think you know, Rose."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "So, Jasper and Edward ratted me out."

"They felt I had a right to know, especially when you're putting this family at risk."

"Me! I'm not the one who's shacking up with a dog!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie, Selene is Emmett's, true mate. You're going to have to accept that," Esme said.

"Never, he's my husband!"

"But Emmett doesn't love you, dear."

Rosalie smirked, "I can change that."

"Rose, whatever you're planning, it needs to stop. Especially if it's against Selene."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going to start a war with the wolves."

"Why? We haven't broken the treaty."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Rosalie, attacking one of their own is considered a violation of the treaty. Sam made it perfectly clear; He'll expose us and then go to war with us."

Rosalie smirked, "We can handle the mutts."

"That isn't the point! I don't want the treaty violated, Rosalie. I don't want anything to happen to Emmett's mate. And if you can't accept that you're no longer going to be with Emmett and insist on causing trouble, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You would do that to me? Throw me out for some mutt?"

"No, ask you to leave for the sake of the family. And Selene is now part of this family, Rose," Carlisle said.

"But I didn't do anything; I only wanted to scare the bitch."

"That's not what Edward said, You were planning on hurting her," Esme said.

At that moment, Carlisle's door was thrown open, and Emmett was standing there with a look of pure rage on his face. Rosalie's eyes widen at the look on Emmett's face, and she took a step back, "Emmett."

"You fucking Bitch!" Emmett roared and rushed Rosalie.

Before she knew it, Emmett had Rosalie pinned against the wall by her throat, her feet dangling off the floor, "What the fuck did you do to my mate?!"

Rosalie smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Emmett started squeezing, "If you hurt my mate, I'll kill you, you bitch."

Esme put her hand on Emmett's arm, "Nothing happened, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper stopped her. And Sam and the pack were there too."

Emmett growled, "So you were going to attack my mate. Have you lost your mind, Rosalie?"

"No, I want my mate back."

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE!" Emmett yelled, "Get that through your vapid head. There's nothing between us anymore, and there never will be!" Emmett said and started squeezing even harder until Rosalie's marble skin started cracking.

"Emmett, please stop," Carlisle said.

"Only if you throw this bitch out. If not, I'm ending her now."

Carlisle looked between Emmett and Rosalie. He could see that Emmett was deadly serious. He couldn't have Rosalie's death on his hands. Carlisle sighed, "Rose, I think it would be best that you leave."

"What?!"

"It would be safer for you if you left and went to live with the Denali clan for a while. At least until things calm down."

Rosalie hissed at Emmett, only causing him to snarl at her, "Fine, if this idiot would let go of me, I'll go."

"Let Rosalie go, son."

Emmett looked at Carlisle then dropped Rosalie. He turned and walked out of Carlisle's office without another glance back. Rosalie held her throat and glared at Carlisle and Esme. She walked out of the office and went to her room to pack. Once she packed, Rosalie went to the garage, go into her car, and peeled out.

Esme and Carlisle watched Rosalie leave from the window, Esme sobbed, and Carlisle put his arm around his wife, "This is for the best, honey. Some time away will give Rosalie time to accept that things are over between her and Emmett."

"I suppose you're right, Sweetheart."

"Why don't we go hunting? It'll get your mind off of things."

"Alright, Carlisle."

While that was going on, Emmett rushed his room to call Selene and make sure she was alright. He dialed her number and waited for Selene to answer the phone. To his surprise, it was Leah who answered.

"Hey, Emmett."

"Leah?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, is Selene there?"

"She went out to First Beach to take a walk; she wanted to be alone for a while."

"Is Selene okay?"

"Oh, I take it you heard, then?"

"Yeah, I just found a little while ago, and I wanted to check on her."

"Oh, yeah, she's fine, Emmett. You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it, Leah."

"I know you can't, Emmett, but I promise, she's fine. If you want, I'll have Selene call you when she comes back."

"Yeah, if you could do that, I'd appreciate that."

"No problem, Em."

"Thanks, Leah."

With that, Leah hung up. What Leah didn't tell Emmett is that Selene could hear a pod of Orca passing through, and they were asking the daughter of Poseidon to come to play, and Selene couldn't pass up this opportunity to play with the whales.

So, Selene asked Leah to watch her phone and answer if Emmett called, and then she headed towards the cliffs. When she got there Selene could hear the pod calling her, *Princess, come play!*

Selene laughed and dove off the cliff. She hit the water and felt a sense of peace come over her. Selene laughed as she was circled by the pod who were whining and clicking towards her, though Selene could understand them perfectly.

*Greetings, Daughter of Poseidon.*

*Greetings my friends.*

*It is good to see you again.*

*It is good to see you as well. But enough with the formalities, let's play!*

Selene took off like a bullet with the Orca happily chasing after her. She spent the entire afternoon playing tag with them and riding on their backs. As the sun began to set, Selene said her goodbyes and headed back to shore. When Selene got out of the water, her clothes were dry, and she headed for the house before she met up with Jared.

"Hey, Free Willy."

"Hey, Rin Tin Tin."

"Emmett called."

"Yeah, I thought he would. Did he sound worried?"

"Of course he did. But I told him you were fine."

"Good, let me call him before I head to Emily's house."

Selene went upstairs and called Emmett. He answered on the first ring, "Selene, are you okay? Did that bitch hurt you?"

Selene chuckled, "I'm fine, Emmett, that psycho bitch never got near me. Even if she did, she would have been in a world of hurt."

"Yeah, I heard that Sam and some of the pack were there."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have needed the help. I could've taken care of Blondie myself."

Emmett chuckled, "That's my girl."

"Oh, so I'm your girl now?"

"Of course you are, whether you want to admit it or not. You know I'm growing on you, Selene."

"Yeah, like slow-growing mold."

Emmett laughed, "So, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yep, what time do you want to pick me up?"

"Early, I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can before you go on patrol."

"That's fine."

"Great, then I'll pick you up for breakfast."

"Okay. Hey, I have to go, it's time for my patrol."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Sel. Have a good night."

"Thanks, Em."

When Selene hung up, she ran over into the forest and phased. Selene shook out her white fur and ran to Emily's house. When she arrived, Selene changed back, fully clothed, Selene walked towards Emily's door and knocked, Emily, answered and sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you just to come in."

"One more time, at least."

Emily giggled and hugged Selene, "Sam told me what happened, are you okay?"

"Never better. Don't worry about me, Em, worry about that crazy bitch," Selene said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that pyscho doesn't stand a chance against the pack," Jared said as he came into the house, followed by the rest of the pack.

Jared hugged Selene, and Emily then sat down at the table. Selene rolled her eyes and started helping Emily dish out the food for the boys, but she didn't go anywhere near Paul. After everyone was served, Selene served Emily and herself, then sat down next to Jared, and they had their dinner.

As they ate, Sam began assigning everyone their partners and territories to the pack. He made sure to assign Selene and Jared as far as he could from Jacob and Paul as possible, just in case. After dinner, the pack headed out. Jared phased, and Selene headed into the forest to change. Once she was in her wolf form, Selene came out of the woods, and she and Jared headed out.

The minute Selene shifted, she could hear Paul complaining, *_That bitch is going to start a war with the Cullen, just because she's wet for that fucking leach.*_

_*Give it a rest, Paul, Selene can't help that she imprinted on Emmett.*_ Quil said.

*_Yeah, well, if it were me, I wouldn't have let it happen,*_ Paul said.

*_When it happens to you, you'll see how hard it is to resist.*_ Jared said.

*_Yeah, right.*_

_*You know what, fucker, why don't you say that to my face,_* Selene said.

*_Gladly, whore.*_ Paul growled.

*_You know what your problem is, Paul, You're nothing but a petulant child pretending to be a man. And you're pissed off because you think someone took your toy away. Well, I have news for you. I have never been, nor will I ever be your toy. I need a real man.*_

_*And you think that walking corpse is better than me?*_

_*Without question_.*

Paul snarled in anger, *_Alright, that's enough. Pay attention to your territory. We still have a red-hair leach to hunt.*_ Sam said.

*_Right, Sam.*_ The pack said in unison.

So for the rest of the night, the pack was silent and kept their guard up looking for Victoria.


	14. It Finally Comes to a Head

Selene and Jared go back to Emily's house at dawn. Sam had told them that they could head home early. Sam wanted to make sure that Paul and Selene didn't cross paths. The last thing he wanted was a fight to break out between the two of them. Jared and Selene said their goodbyes, and they headed to their homes.

Selene was so tired from her run with Jared, but she wasn't going to able to get some proper sleep before Emmett showed up. So, Selene decided that she need the rejuvenation power of the ocean. Selene could use any water to heal her exhaustion, but ocean water was better. It made her feel more powerful as it did for Percy as well.

As Selene walked down towards the beach, she wondered how her little brother was doing. It had been a while since Selene had talked to Percy, and she needed to touch base with him; see how he was doing in school. Maybe when school lets out, Selene would invite Percy to spend some time with her and have him meet Seth and Leah, even perhaps Emmett. She'd have to explain to Percy that Emmett wasn't the type of monster that hunted Demigods.

Making her decision to talk to Percy, Selene stepped into the ocean and stood there while the waves battered against her legs. She closed her eyes and let the serenity and healing properties of the sea refresh her. Selene stood there listening to the song of the sea for a good twenty minutes before heading for shore. She put her shoes on and jogged to the house.

When Selene got home, she went up to her bedroom and grabbed her toiletries to take a shower. When she had showered, Selene wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room. Selene blow-dried her long black hair then put on her makeup. After putting on her makeup, Selene went to her closet to pick out her outfit. She decided to wear a white spaghetti top with a gold necklace and matching bracelets, a tan and white striped long skirt, tan Hobo purse, and rhinestone sandals.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. Selene thought she looked reasonably well, especially her sea-green eyes. That was her favorite feature of her face. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Selene looked at her watch; it was 6:00. Selene smiled and went downstairs.

She opened the door, and Emmett was standing there. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Selene, "Wow, Sel, you look beautiful."

Selene grinned up at her, imprint, "Why, thank you, Emmett."

"I hope I'm not too early."

"No, that's fine. I don't mind. Why don't you come in while I write a note to my mom."

Selene took Emmett by the hand and led him into the house. He sat down on the sofa while Selene went into the kitchen to write a note to her mom. She pinned it to the fridge, then went back out to the living room, "Okay, Emmett, we can go now."

Emmett stood up and walked over to Selene. He wrapped his arms around his mate, "Do I get a kiss good morning?"

Selene smirked and ducked out of Emmett's arms, "Maybe later, if you're a good boy."

Quick as a flash, Emmett caught Selene's arm and pulled her flush against his chest, "No, I think I'll have my kiss now."

"Insistent, aren't you?" Selene said as she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck.

Emmett lowered his head, "You know it," He whispered before capturing Selene's lips.

Selene smiled into the kiss but kissed Emmett back just as fiercely as he was kissing her. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Selene ran her finger through Emmett's hair and tugged, causing Emmett to growl deep in his chest. Eventually, Selene pulled away, "I think we should get going."

Emmett placed his forehead against Selene's and kissed her nose, "Yeah, I think you're right."

Emmett let go of Selene, then led her out to his Jeep. He opened the door for her and lifted her into the seat. Emmett helped Selene buckle the harness, and then Emmett got in the Jeep. He turns on the Jeep and drove out of La Push.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to Seattle for breakfast then spend the day there."

"Sounds fun."

Emmett grinned at Selene and took her hand in his as he sped down the freeway.

When they arrived in Seattle, Emmett, drove to a diner called Beth's Diner. They went inside and sat down in a booth. A waitress came over with two menus and asked them what they wanted to drink. They both order coffee with cream. Selene looked over the menu and decided to order a ham, mushroom and cheese omelet. Emmett ordered one egg, a slice of toast, and hash browns.

When their order arrived, Selene started eating her omelet, and Emmett would casually add his food to Selene's. Selene would look up at him and raise an eyebrow. He smiled at her, sheepishly, "I hope you don't mind?"

"No, but don't make a habit out of it."

Emmett leaned forward and grinned, "Does that mean you'll agree to more dates with me?"

Selene tapped her lip as if pondering his question, "I suppose I am."

Emmett beamed at his mate, then took her empty coffee cup and gave her his. When the waitress walked by, she filled the coffee cup again. When Selene had finished her breakfast, and Emmett's, they left the diner and headed out to explore Seattle. Since it was going to be a cloudy day but with no chance of rain, according to Alice Emmett, asked Selene if she wanted to watch a baseball game, Selene agreed.

"My dad used to take me to see the Mariners play along with Billy and Charlie when I was little. Leah didn't like going, and Seth was only a baby," Selene informed Emmett as they took their seats along the first baseline.

"So, you like baseball?"

"Not really, I liked hanging out with my dad and his friends and watching their reactions. Now, watching the Seahawks play is something entirely different."

"Ah, a football fan, a woman after my own heart," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"I thought I already had it?"

Emmett stared at Selene. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Yes, you do," Emmett said, then leaned down and kissed his little mate. Suddenly they heard the crowd cheering and looked up, and they were on camera. Emmett was not caring, kissed Selene one more time then sat down right to watch the game.

Three hours later, Selene and Emmett left the stadium and headed out to get Selene something to eat. After lunch, they explored the rest of Seattle until 5:00. They got back to La Push at 8:00 and sat in front of Selene's house for a little house, "I had a great time, Emmett."

"So did I Sel. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"I'm glad. I have to go now, Em. I have patrol tonight."

"Okay."

In an instant, Emmett was at Selene's side, opening the door for her and helping Selene out of the harness and out of the Jeep. Emmett closes the door and leans her against the Jeep. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, Selene. I need to hunt, but I'll get back as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?"

"Jasper and I are going to Canada; they have some great Grizzly Bears up there."

"As long as it's not wolves," Selene said.

Emmett gasped in mock horror, then smirked, "There's only one wolf I want to eat."

Selene slapped his arm, "Emmett, that's gross."

Emmett leaned forward, and his eyes darkened, "Is it?"

"Well…"

Emmett didn't give Selene a chance to say anything else. He slammed his mouth on hers and kissed her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, and he lifted Selene's long skirt until her ass was exposed, then Emmett placed her on the hood of his Jeep and stepped between her legs. Emmett started kissing down Selene's neck, her collarbone, and the top of each breast. Selene's head fell back, but as she felt Emmett's cold hands creeping up her top, Selene came to her senses and grabbed his hands.

"I think I get ready for my patrol, Em."

Emmett placed his forehead on Selene's, "Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so."

Emmett sighed, "Alright, I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay, have a good hunt," Selene said, then kissed Emmett.

"Thanks, Babe."

With that, Emmett helped Selene down; she fixed her skirt, then walked Emmett to the driver's side and kissed him again. Emmett got into his Jeep and drove off back home. Selene rushed into the house and took a quick shower. Then she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and her favorite running shoes. Once Selene was ready, she headed out to Sam's house. Sam assigned pairs, and they went on patrol.

And so that's how the week went. Selene went out on patrol every day, and she rotated partners but never with Jacob or Paul. Paul was still jealous that Selene had picked a bloodsucker of him, and Jake had a problem that another leech had taken a girl that he knew. He may not be in love with Selene, but it rubbed him the wrong way, and Jake supported Paul.

But that wasn't the only thing that Selene did with her time away from Emmett. She spent a good portion swimming in the sea, playing with the sea creatures, and in the valley that Selene had found practicing her fighting skills and demigod powers. Surprisingly Selene hadn't been attacked by any more monsters. Selene thought it must have been a fluke that the manticore was in the region. Nevertheless, Selene couldn't take the chance of being caught off guard. And she had the feeling that eventually, Selene was going to have a conflict with Rosalie, and Selene was going to have no other choice but to kill Rosalie.

The Friday that Emmett and Jasper got back from their hunt, they were met at the door by Alice, "What going on, Darlin'," Jasper asked.

"I had a vision of Victoria. She'll be coming through here tonight. We'll have a chance to catch her between our territory and the wolves."

"Should we tell the Sam and the others," Emmett asked

"No, I can't see past them, they'll only interfere," Alice explained.

"What about Bella and Edward?"

"Edward took Bella to Jacksonville to see her mother," Carlisle said as he stepped out of the house.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Jasper said.

The Cullens are spread out in the forest, trying to cover as much area as they can, waiting for Victoria to show up.

"You sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asks.

"She's almost here," Alice confirms.

Alice spins and looks at Emmett, "On your left!"

Emmett explodes to his left, Esme right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Alice following up the rear. Victoria was racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she's good at. She reaches a ravine; she doesn't break stride, just leaps across it. Carlisle pulls up short, yells to Emmett.

"Wait. Victoria's in their territory," Carlisle informs them.

"She'll get away," Alice yells.

"No she won't," Jasper tells her.

On the other side of the ravine, four giant wolves leap onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria. Sam in the lead in his enormous black wolf form, with Selene's pure white wolf right behind him. A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, which she realized is the line that demarcates the territories, Victoria leaps back over. Selene goes to follow, but the jump is too wide.

"All ours now, " Emmett says as he races off after her.

Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over heel, Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree.

"Emmett, don't!" Esme yells

But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine. The second his feet hit the other side, Paul, in his wolf form, tackles Emmett hitting him in the chest and sending him flying into the water. Emmett gets up and growls at Paul, who is also growling and foaming at the mouth.

Selene tackles Paul and puts herself between Emmett and Paul, *_How dare you attack my imprint, you son of a bitch!*_

*_He was in out territory!*_

*_News flash, moron, he's allowed!*_

_*I don't care, I've had enough of this shit, Selene, I'm tearing that leech apart then you'll be mine!*_

With that, Paul lunged at Emmett. Emmett was about to attack Paul, but Selene knocked Emmett out of the way and collided with Paul and threw him to the ground. Paul got up and rushed Selene, grabbing her by the neck and biting down, sinking his teeth and drawing blood, Pinning her under him. Paul started shaking his head, trying to rip her throat out.

Emmett growled and was about to help his mate when Leah gets in his way, "He's going to kill her!"

At that moment, Selene uses her back legs to kick Paul off her, then instantly gets to her feet. She lets out a snarl and jumps onto Paul's back, latching her teeth onto the back of his neck and dug her claw into his back. Paul starts bucking, trying to dislodge Selene, but Selene grabs on tighter. Selene finally slides off Paul's back, but she doesn't let go. She viciously starts shaking her head, trying to rip out his throat as he tried with her earlier. Sam finally steps forward when he realized that Selene is going to kill Paul.

*_Drop him, Selene.*_

Selene snarls at Sam, and grips tighter on Paul, causing him to gasp for air, *_No, you heard what he said. He was going to kill Emmett. He has no intention of obeying the law, Sam. Paul's nothing but a rabid dog, and he needs to be put down.*_

_*You can't make that call.*_

_*Oh, no, watch me.*_

_*LET HIM GO,*_ Sam said in his alpha voice.

Selene laughed, *_You think that works on me, Sam? It only works because I let it. You have no idea who I am.*_

_*SELENE!_* Leah said.

Selene looked at her sister then remembered herself, *_I'm sorry, Sam, I shouldn't have said that.*_

And with that, Selene dropped Paul and walked towards Emmett, who was standing there shocked. Emmett kneeled in front of Selene and looked at the blood on her white fur, "Oh, Babe, you shouldn't have gotten involved, I could have handled that mutt."

Selene rubbed against Emmett affectionately and licked his face. He smiled, "I get it; you only wanted to protect me. Come back to the house so Carlisle can patch you up."

Selene shook her head when Leah came and stood next to her. Leah and Selene turned and melted into the forest with the rest of the wolves. Emmett wanted to follow, but Carlisle called to come back, "She'll be alright, son. The wolves heal exceptionally fast."

"Yeah, they do, but it doesn't mean I like being away from her."

"I know. But there's nothing we can do now but go home."

Emmett sighed, "I guess you're right, Carlisle."


	15. Banishment

The wolves ended up helping Paul get to Emily's house. She opened the door and gasped at seeing Paul covered from head to toe in blood. His throat had bite marks on it, and it was bleeding profusely, "What happened, was Paul attacked by a vampire?"

Sam ignored her for now and laid Paul down on the sofa. "Emily get the first aid kit. We need to put pressure on the wound until Paul's natural healing kicks in."

"I'll tell you happened, your psycho cousin attacked Paul and tried to kill him!" Jake said.

"Selene did this?"

"Now wait a minute, we all heard what Paul said, he was going to kill Emmett so that he could have Selene to himself, who's the psycho here, Jake?" Jared said. "Selene was only defending her imprint."

"Yeah, what if Paul had gone after your precious Bella, Jake?" Leah said.

"He did, and he apologized." Jake defended.

"That was different, he wanted to scare her, and she's not your imprint no matter how much you wish Bella were. Paul was going to KILL Emmett. He was going against our most sacred law, Jake, and you know it," Leah added.

"Selene's been nothing but trouble since she joined the pack, she needs to be kicked out," Jake said.

"What?! If anyone needs to be kicked out, it's Paul. He's the one who started this in the first place."

Sam sat there and listened to the pack, argue back and forth. He had to do something. If not, the pack was going to be torn apart. As Sam watched Emily treat Paul's wound, Sam realized he had no other choice, "Jake's right, we need to banish Selene from the pack."

Leah and Jared stared at Sam incredulously, "You can't be serious, Selene was only defending her imprint."

"It isn't just that, Jared, Selene openly challenged me. She refused to back down when I told her to. If it hadn't been for Leah, Paul would be dead. I can't have someone who doesn't obey in the pack."

"Paul never listens to you!" Leah yelled.

"But he's never challenged me. Selene is a danger to my status as Alpha. I can't afford to have her in the pack."

"Selene would rather take a bullet to the head than be Alpha," Leah said, Then she sighed, "But fine you want her out then do it. But I'm telling you now, Sam, it's going to be the biggest mistake you ever make."

With that, Leah took off out of Emily's house and headed home. She didn't find Selene there, but Leah knew that Selene would be down at First Beach, healing from her wounds. Sure enough, when Leah got there, Selene was surrounded by a curtain of seawater that glowed slightly. This was the first time that Leah had ever seen Selene use the ocean to heal her wounds. She stood there in awe as Leah watched the whole procedure.

Just then, out in the ocean, the water rippled, and a man came walking out of the water, he did not look pleased. Leah instantly recognized Poseidon, the god of the sea. She had never seen him before, but he and Selene had the same color eyes.

When the water fell away from Selene, Poseidon called out to his daughter, "Selene! What happened, you're hurt."

"How did you know?"

"Not only did a shark tell me he tasted royal blood in the water, but I felt it. Who hurt you?"

"I got into a fight with Paul Lahote."

"That little shit that used to call you a fatherless half-breed?!"

"That's the one."

"Over what?"

"He tried to kill Emmett, and I defended what's mine."

Poseidon smirked, "Did you injure him badly?"

"I almost killed him," Selene tells her father.

"Good." Poseidon's eyes flash to the side where he sees Leah standing nearby, "Your sister is here. Introduce me to her."

Selene turns around, "Leah, come over here; come meet my dad."

Leah hesitates, then walks over to father and daughter, "Um, hello Your Majesty."

Poseidon laughs, "Hello, Leah, you don't have to be so formal, Poseidon is fine. After all, you are my little starfish's sister."

Leah looks at her sister, "Little starfish?"

"Don't start with me, Snoopy."

Poseidon looked between the girls and laughs.

"So, what did Sam say?"

"He's banishing you from the pack," Leah informed her sister.

Selene sighed, "I thought as much, I knew he would side with Paul."

"Would you like me to destroy him, sweetheart? I could cause an earthquake that swallows him up."

Selene laughs, "No, Dad, that's okay. I think it's probably for the best. Paul was too fixated on me anyway. He was never going to let me live in peace with Emmett."

"Sel, I'm going with you."

Selene stared at her sister for a minute, "Are you sure you want to do that, Leah? You know that once Emmett finds out, he's going to want me to move in with him."

Leah wrinkled her nose, "I can take it, I'll just have to get used to their stench."

"Perhaps I can help with that," Poseidon said.

"How, Dad?"

"I could ask Hecate to make you a necklace that dampens their smell to you, Leah, and it will help keep that mind reader from finding out the truth about Selene."

"You think she will, Dad?"

"There's no harm in asking. Give me a few hours, and I'll be back."

The girls nodded, and Poseidon left. Leah and Selene started a driftwood fire and waited for Poseidon to get back, "Your dad's cute."

"Yeah he is, but don't let him hear you say that, it only adds to his ego."

A few hours later, Poseidon returns with a smile on his face, "So, I take it Hecate said yes?"

"She sure did," Poseidon said, pulling out a pearl and diamond necklace with a starfish pendant. He smiled at Leah and handed it to her.

Leah gasped, "I can't accept this,"

"Yes, you can. The pearls are from Atlantis, and the diamonds are from Hecate herself. This necklace will keep you safe and dampen the smell of the vampires and keep the mind reader from reading your thoughts. The necklace will also expand with your transformation so you won't lose it."

Suddenly, Leah hugged Poseidon, "Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem. You're my daughter's sister. If I can help in any way, I will."

With that, Poseidon hugged his daughter then headed for the sea. Once he was gone, Selene and Leah headed for the house to tell their mom what had occurred. They got home, and Sue was waiting for them, "Sam called."

The girls looked at each other, "Did he, now?"

"Yes, he said he needed to have a serious conversation with you, Selene. Do you know what it's about?"

"Yes, I do. Sam plans to kick me out of the pack."

"What?! Why?!"

Selene and Leah went on to explain what happened between Selene and Paul. Sue was outraged, "That's stupid! Paul should be the one punished; he's the one who violated our most sacred law."

"I know, but Sam feels threatened because Selene wouldn't submit to his Alpha command. And he won't put up with a threat to his leadership."

"I can talk to the Elders, Selene, they are not going to put up with this," Sue said.

"It's okay, Mom. I almost let it slip I'm a demigoddess, so maybe I should get away for a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll rent an apartment in Forks and stay there, so I'm close to you, Leah, Seth, and Emmett."

"I'm going with Selene, Mom; I can't be apart of a pack that would kick my sister out because she defended her imprint. What does that say about Sam that he would let Paul try to kill Emmett? That our imprints aren't safe," Leah stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Honey?" Sue asked.

"Yes, where Sel goes, I go too. I couldn't follow her to New York, but I am now."

"Seth is going to be so upset."

"Seth can visit us whenever he wants, Mom, and so can you."

Sue nodded and hugged her girls. "I'm going to miss you girls,"

"And we're going to miss you too, Mom, but Leah and I think it's for the best."

"And what if Emmett asks you to move in with him?"

"I'm not going anywhere without my sister, Mom. We're a package deal. So, if Emmett wants me to live with him, they have to make room for Leah too." Leah nodded in agreement

"But how will you stand their scent, honey?" Sue asked Leah.

The sisters looked at each other and smirked, "With a little divine intervention." Leah said.

"What does that mean?"

"Dad pulled some strings and got Leah a necklace that will help her tolerated the scent of the vampires. And I think it works the other way around as well," Selene said.

"You think so," Leah asked.

"It would make sense. Hecate wouldn't have charmed a necklace just to help you and annoy the vampires."

"That's true, Well, I guess we should pack and get ready to leave," Leah said.

"I guess we should. We'll talk to Seth in the morning."

Sue agreed, and the girls went upstairs to pack and go to bed. As soon as Selene walked into her bedroom, she looked at her phone and saw that there were fifteen missed calls from Emmett. Selene shook her head, 'Poor guy must be worried sick.'

Selene dialed Emmett's number, and he picked up on the first ring, "Thank god you called me back, where are you? What happened? Why didn't you answer your phone? Are you hurt?"

Selene chuckled, "Calm down, Emmett, I'm fine. I was treating my wounds and letting them heal before I could call you back. I'm at home, and something very interesting happened when the pack got back tho Emily's house, according to Leah."

"What happened?"

"Sam plans on banishing me from the pack."

"What?! Why, for defending your imprint?" Emmett yelled.

Selene held the phone away from her ear, "No, I refused to listen to Sam when he told me to drop Paul, and he took that as a challenge to his authority."

"You mean to tell me that psychotic idiot gets to get away with this?" Emmett asked.

"I hope not. If Sam does, that will make him look weak as well."

"So what are you going to do," Emmett asked.

"Leave."

"You're not going to fight it?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"No, I'm not going to be somewhere that puts my imprint at risk. Besides, I don't need the pack. I have my family."

"What do you mean?"

"Leah and I are going to get an apartment in Forks. If that's okay with you guys, I know that Forks is your territory."

"No, that shouldn't be a problem, Sel. But I have a better idea."

"And what's that," Selene asked.

Emmett smirked on his end, "Move in with me."

"I would love to, Emmett, but I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not going to abandon my sister. So unless you have room for my sister and me, I can't. Leah and I are a packaged deal."

"Of course, we have room, Selene. That's not a problem. Will she be comfortable living with a coven of vampires?"

"She'll make do. But the question is, will your family be comfortable with a couple of wolves living with them."

"I don't see why not," Emmett said confidently.

"Why don't you find out first, then let me know. In the meantime. I'm going to pack and get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll talk to them tonight and call you first thing in the morning."

"I'll wait for your call then, Emmett. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sel. Be sure to dream of me," Emmett said with a smirk on his end.

"God, no. I don't need the nightmares." Selene told him.

Emmett laughs, he wishes Selene goodnight again then hung up.

After Emmett hung up, he went upstairs to talk to his family. They were all sitting around, waiting to hear how Selene was doing. Carlisle stood up when he saw Emmett, "So, son, how's Selene."

"Selene's good. She didn't answer right away because she was getting her wounds looked after."

"What happened after she left with the others?" Alice asked.

Emmett took a deep breath and told them everything that Selene told them. They all sat there with their mouths hanging open, "You can't be serious, Emmett, that's so unfair! Selene was only defending you." Alice cried.

"I can see why Sam would banish her, though. If he feels threatened, the best thing to do is eliminate the threat," Jasper added.

"So, what is Selene going to do?"

"She and Leah are leaving. Selene said that Leah is not going to abandon her." Emmett told him, mother.

"Where will they go," Carlisle asked.

"They'll get an apartment in Forks."

Esme looked at Carlisle, and Carlisle nodded, "Why don't you ask the girls to move in here with us?" Esme said.

"I did, but Selene didn't think it was fair to you all putting you in a position where you would have to deal with two wolves all the time. She wanted me to ask you and see what you thought."

"That's very considerate of her," Carlisle said, "As far as I'm concerned, she and Leah can live here. We have more than enough room for Leah, and I'm sure the longer we're exposed to their scent to quicker, we'll get used to it."

"You know it's fine with me, Emmett. I could never keep you apart from your mate."

"I think it'll be fun to have two more girls in the house, and Selene has a great fashion sense, I'm sure we can go shopping together."

"I don't mind at all, Emmett, to be honest, I'd rather have two wolves here than a human. They're less tempting." Jasper said.

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"If he doesn't like it, tough. He's been outvoted."

"Great, I'll call Selene in the morning. She was going to bed right now."

"Good, that will give me a chance to get Leah's room ready," Esme said.

Emmett was so excited to have his mate live with him that he went downstairs and began to make room in his closet for Selene's clothes. He also organized his room so that all of Selene's thing would fit comfortably.

While this was going on, Selene and Leah packed up all their clothes and boxed up all of their other belongings. By the time the sisters had finished, it was already late at night.

"We'll take this out to the Range Rover in the morning, Leah."

"Okay, Sel. Let's go to bed."

With a yawn, Selene agreed. Selene said goodnight to her little sister and went to her bedroom to go to sleep.

The next morning, Leah and Selene had gotten up early to make breakfast for Seth. It was going to be hard for him to hear that his sisters were moving out. But it was something that Seth was going to have to get used to it. Selene and Leah made Seth's favorite foods, omelets, waffles, ham, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and biscuits. Since shifting, Seth had been able to eat a lot more and still maintain his weight.

Sue came downstairs and sadly looked at her daughters, laughing and cooking together in the kitchen. She knew that it wouldn't be the last time she'd see them, but it was going to be the last time she'd see them in her house like this. Sue almost felt like crying, and a surge of anger and resentment came up towards Sam and Paul. Sue took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

"I see you two started early."

"Well, Squidward wanted to make Seth's favorite foods to soften the blow that we're leaving."

"And Old Yeller agreed. So here we are."

"Seth is going to love it, and you know he's going to be suspicious, right?"

"Of course, he will," The girls said at the same time.

"Of course, he will what?" Seth asked as he came down the stairs.

"Of course, you're going to be hungry this morning," Selene said.

"Isn't he always, Sel?"

"Shut up, Leah, I can't help it."

"Yeah, Leah, stop picking on the puppy," Selene said, ruffling Seth's hair.

"Cut it out; I'm not a puppy," Seth whines.

"If you say so. Here Leah and I made your favorite."

The girls started piling the food onto Seth's plate while he happily looked on. Leah poured him a big glass of orange juice and poured a ton of syrup over his waffles. Seth watched suspiciously while his sisters fussed over him. From Selene, he could believe it, but what was Leah up to?

Once everyone was served, the girls sat down and began eating their breakfast. Seth stared at his sisters, shrugged, and started eating as well. They sat in silence, eating for a while until Selene and Leah looked at each other. It was time to tell Seth.

"Seth, Leah, and I have something to tell you."

"I knew it; I knew something was up. What's going on guys?"

Selene sighed, "Seth, Leah, and I are moving."

"You're not going back to New York, are you?"

"No, Leah and I are getting an apartment in Forks."

"Oh, that's not so bad. What's the big deal about that?"

"Seth, Leah, and I are leaving the pack," Selene said.

"What?! Why?" Seth yelled.

Leah and Selene explained what happened the night before and what Sam had told Leah, "Is he crazy? This is all Paul's fault!"

"It isn't just that, puppy, Sam thinks I'll take the pack from him."

"He's wrong; you would never do that!"

"Everyone in this room knows that, but Jake was the one pushing for me to get kicked out. He doesn't like Emmett because it reminds him that yet another girl was lost to a vampire," Selene explained.

"Well, if Leah is going with you, so am I!"

"Ah, Sethy, that's so sweet, but you're too young. And who's going to look after Mom?" Selene said.

Seth looked at his mother and put his head down, feeling guilty.

"I tell you what? When you're old enough or if something happens that makes you uncomfortable; you can join Leah and me. Is that fair?"

"Yeah, Sel, that's fair."

"Mom, is that alright with you?"

"Of course, dear. I think it's a great idea. You can be the Clearwater Pack," Sue said with a laugh.

"Don't even joke, Mom," Selene said with a laugh.

After that, Sue and her children finished their breakfast, laughing and joking. Selene heard her phone ring and went upstairs to answer it. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Em, What's up?"

"I talked to the family, and they said that you and Leah are more than welcomed to move in with us. Esme is decorating a room for Leah right now."

"And what about for me?"

There was a long pause.

"I was hoping you'd move into my room."

"Oh yeah?"

"If you don't want to, I understand. I can ask Esme to get another room ready," Emmett said sadly.

"Emmett, calm down, of course, I'll move in with you."

Emmett brightened, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I already made room in my closet for your stuff."

Selene laughed, "Thanks, Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, as in Teddy Bear."

Emmett laughed, "I can live with that. What time are you two coming over?"

"As soon as Sam officially kicks me out."

"And when will that be?"

There was a knock at the door, "Right now, it seems. I'll call you when Leah and I leave."

"Okay, Babe, talk to you later."

With that, Selene and Emmett hung up. Selene made her way downstairs and found Sam sitting in the living room, waiting for Selene. Sam stood up when he saw her with her luggage in her hand, "What are you doing, Sel?"

"What's it look like I'm doing oh supreme alpha, I'm leaving."

Sam closed his eyes, "Leah told you?"

"Did you expect her not to, Sam? She's my sister."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"No, you're not. You think I'm a threat to your leadership, and that's why you chose Paul over me, even though what Paul did was wrong, and you know it. You'd rather have a sheep following you than someone who thinks."

"But you can't make that kind of decision on your own, Selene."

"Yes, I can, Sam. Tell me, would you have held a committee if Paul had tried to kill Emily, or would you have been out for blood?"

"That's different."

"How?! Just because Emily's human and Emmett isn't? An imprint is still an imprint, Sam."

Sam had nothing to say.

"You know what, I don't have time for this, made up your mind last night, I'm out. I only hope you punish Paul because if you don't, he's going to think he can get away with murder."

At that moment, Leah came downstairs with her suitcase. Sam stared at Leah in shock, "And where are you going?"

"With my sister, Sam."

"You can't leave the pack!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"Leah, we're your pack brothers."

"And Selene's my sister. My flesh and blood. That's more important to me than the pack, Sam."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE," Sam said, using his alpha voice.

"Too late, Sam, the minute I made the decision to leave the weight of your commands lifted from me. You have no more control over me," Leah informs Sam, "So, get out of my way so I can take this outside."

Selene and Leah continued to load their things into the Range Rover while Sam stood there and watched. Once they finished, they said goodbye to Sue and Seth and got in the Range Rover and left. Sam watched the tail lights of the Range Rover fade into the distance; he was about to leave when Sue came up next to him.

"Sam, the Elders would like to have a word with you."

Selene and Leah drove through La Push and made their way towards the highway that led to Forks. Selene took an exit that led away from Forks, Leah smiled, "I take it we're not renting an apartment?"

"Nope, Emmett talked to his family, and they want us to stay with them."

Leah laughed, "Well, I guess it's time to see if the necklace your dad gave me will work or not."

"Of course, it'll work. Hecate herself blessed it. Have a little faith."

"After this, I will."

Leah and Selene drove for a while on the highway until they got to a turn off that led through the woods. Leah and Selene continued up the road until they came to a large, graceful house that was rectangular and well-proportioned and painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah River.

Leah stared at the house, "I like your dad's cabin at Camp Half-Blood better."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I guess this is home," Selene said.

"I guess so."

With that, the sisters get out of the Range Rover and head toward Cullen's door. Right when Selene is about to knock on the door, Emmett appeared, making both girls jump.

"Dammit, Emmett, wear a bell or something. You're going to end up giving us a heart attack," Leah said, clutching her heart.

"Sorry, Leah, I couldn't wait any longer. Come on in everything is ready for you guys."

Leah and Selene walk into the house, and Emmett leans down and pecks his mate on the lips, "How are you doing, Sel?"

"Good. Sam came by this morning to kick me out. He wasn't pleased to find out Leah was going with me."

"Pleased? Sam had a shit attack," Leah said with a chuckle, "He tried his alpha voice to order me to stay. As you can see, it didn't work."

Emmett laughed and led the Clearwater girls into the living room where they could meet the rest of the family, "Leah, I'd like to introduce you to my family officially. This is Carlisle, our coven leader, and my adoptive father. Esme, my mother, Alice, and Jasper, my siblings."

Carlisle stepped forward and shook Leah's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Leah."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Everyone else came and shook Leah's hand, "Leah, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you don't seem to be nervous around us, why is that?"

"If my sister trusts you, then I trust you. Selene is a great judge of character."

Everyone turns to look at Selene, and she nods. Years of training had honed her skill of recognizing friend from foe. That's why she never liked or trusted Paul, "Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other. Would you girls like something to drink?"

"Iced tea if you have any," Leah said.

Esme nodded and went to the kitchen to get some for the girls. Meanwhile, Selene asked Carlisle how he became a vampire, "That is if you don't mind telling me?"

"No, of course not, dear. I was originally born in London…"

That led to everyone else telling their story about how they were turned. Leah and Selene found their stories sad but fascinating. In turn, Selene told her story about not knowing her dad until she was ten, then moving back East with him when she was fifteen and meeting her other half-brother, Percy Jackson.

"Oh, I was wondering, would it be alright if I invite my brother to spend a few weeks here during the summer?"

Esme smiled, "That would be wonderful, dear; I'm sure your brother will love it here."

"I'm sure he will too."

"Now, how about I show Leah to her new room while Emmett shows you to yours, Selene then I'll make you two some lunch."

"Thank you, Esme," The girls say.

With that, Alice and Esme led Leah upstairs, and Emmett takes Selene by the hand and takes her downstairs to the basement. The first thing she noticed was that Emmett now had a king-size bed, "You got a king-size bed?"

"Of course, I want you to be comfortable."

Selene smiled up at Emmett then hugged him, "Thank you, Emmett, you have no idea how much I appreciate not being separated from my sister."

"I would do anything for you, Sel, I hope you realize that."

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you, Selene."

"I love you too, Emmett."

Meanwhile, in La Push, Sam is on his way to Billy's house to talk to the Elders. He knocks on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sam."

"Come in and shut the door; we have much to discuss." 


	16. Chapter 16 Crimes And Misdemeanors

Sam walked into Billy's house, feeling a little nervous. The Elders had never talked to him in such an abrupt manner. He didn't understand why they were upset. When Sam walked into the living room, Billy, Old Quil, and Sue were sitting on the couch, glaring at him. He was about to greet them when Billy spoke up.

"Sit down and keep your mouth closed."

Sam sat down in front of the three Elders and stared at each one of them. There was a heavy silence between them until Old Quil finally spoke, "We heard what you did to Selene Clearwater, Sam."

Sam sat up, straighter, and squared his shoulders, "It had to be done. Selene is a danger to the pack."

"Was that it, or was she a danger to your authority, Sam?" Billy asked, "Is that what you plan to do? Every time you feel threatened to banish them from the tribe?"

"I didn't banish Selene from the tribe, only the pack. Besides, she had no right to attack Paul the way she did."

"Oh, no? Quil and Jared told us what Paul said. Do you think Selene could sit idly by while her mate was torn apart? Could you if it was Emily? She had the right to defend Emmett even if it meant putting Paul down." Sue said.

"You're only saying that because Selene is your daughter."

Sue bristled, "I'm saying that because it's true, and the Elders agree with me." Bill and Old Quil nodded.

"This is crazy. I can't have one of my pack members kill the other!"

"And we can't leave Paul unpunished, or you for that matter."

"Me?! What did I do?"

"You let Paul slide on breaking our most sacred law, you banished Selene for the sake of your ego, and you put this entire tribe in danger in a way you can't possibly understand," Billy said.

"How did I do that?"

"You may have brought the wrath of the gods upon us," Old Quil said.

Sam gave Old Quil a strange look and dismissed the threat. He thought that Quil was talking nonsense and was referring to silly superstitions. But, of course, Billy and Sue knew better, Poseidon could quickly lose his temper over the treatment of his daughter and send a tsunami to wipe out the tribe or an earthquake to swallow them up. But they were not going to explain that to Sam; it was none of his business.

"Because of what you have done, Samuel Uley, you shall be punished. Return to us this evening, and you will be sentenced," Billy said.

With that, a devastated Sam walked out of Billy's house. He had no idea what The Elders were going to do to him, but it couldn't be good. When Sam left, Old Quil got up and told the other two that he would consult the spirits and see what fitting punishment Sam should receive, "I shall consult you this evening."

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, Leah and Selene were settling in nicely. Selene and Leah had brought in all of their belongings from the Range Rover and were now in their rooms, putting everything away. Emmett was helping his mate put all of her clothes in the closet while she put her collection of shoes away. She then moved to the dresser to put her underclothes away. Emmett stood in the doorway of the closet watching.

"Am I ever going to get to see those?"

Selene turned around and smirked at Emmett, "Maybe one day, if you're a good boy."

He walked over to Selene and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm always a good boy. Especially for you, Sel."

"Of course you are," Selene said sarcastically.

"I'll make a deal with you. When you're officially divorced, and you're a free man, then we'll talk."

Emmett groaned, "Can't I have a little taste?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Emmett waggled his eyebrows and picked up Selene, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. He threw her on the bed and crawled on the bed with her. Emmett attacked Selene's lips, making her giggle. He licked her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. Selene opened her mouth, and Emmett's cold tongue slithered in. He began to explore Selene's mouth and to caress her tongue with his own, encouraging Selene to follow his example. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, pulling him closer.

Emmett's hand started to wander down her side and caress Selene's hip. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist and started grinding his erection into her core. When Emmett's hand started sliding under Selene's blouse towards her breast, she came out of her daze and grabbed his hand. Selene gently pushed on Emmett's chest.

"I think you've had more than a taste, Emmett."

Emmett pouted, "Can't I have a bit more?"

"Nope, not yet. You'll have to wait, remember patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, but it's one I don't have."

"Well, learn. Besides, I think Esme has lunch ready."

Emmett groans and gets off his mate, then helps her up. Selene fixes her blouse, and they both head upstairs. When they get upstairs, Leah is in the kitchen talking to Alice, who is taking some garlic bread out of the oven. Alice sets the baking sheet down and puts the garlic bread in a basket while Esme finishes up with the pasta.

Leah looks at her sister and Emmett as they walk into the room. She smirks at her sister, "Hello, Spongebob."

"Hello, Toto."

"Did you have a hard time reaching the top self in Emmett's closet?"

"No, why?"

"I could have sworn I heard some grunting coming from the basement."

Emmett and Alice look between the two sisters and watch as a blush starts creeping up Selene's neck to her ears. Emmett throws his head back and lets out a booming laugh while Alice starts to giggle.

"I don't know why you're laughing Tree Trunk; I heard some pretty loud grunting coming from you too."

"Yeah, but I have no shame," Emmett said between chuckles.

"That's true, he doesn't," Alice confirmed.

"Can we eat, please?" Selene asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I can get that mental image out of my head."

"Shut up!"

"Now, Leah, it's only natural for Selene and Emmett to be affectionate towards each other, especially since they're sharing a bedroom," Esme said as she puts a bowl of pasta down on the kitchen table.

Selene slams her head on the table in embarrassment, "Thanks, Esme, but that's not helping."

"Oh, I know, now eat up," Esme said as she puts the plates forks and garlic bread on the table.

Emmett sits down next to Selene, still chuckling, "Your mom is so mean," Selene said.

"Oh, please, you can't tell me Sue wouldn't have done the same thing," Emmett said.

"No, she would have, but it would have been so much worse for Selene," Leah said as she put a forkful of pasta in her mouth, "Emily would have been in on it too."

Selene sighed, "Oh my gods, can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure, So, Emmett, would it be alright if Seth walks Selene down the aisle when you get married?"

"Leah!"

"Selene!"

Emmett just sat back and watched the sisters argue; this was going to be fun.

Back in La Push, Sam had gone back to Emily's house and was greeted with a frying pan being thrown at him; he ducked just in time, "What the hell is wrong with you, Emily?!"

"How could you banish my cousin from La Push?!"

"I didn't banish her from La Push just from the pack!"

"Fine, you kicked Selene out of the pack and let that psycho get away with trying to kill Emmett."

"You don't know what happened," Sam said.

"Yes, I do. Jared told me the whole story. And you're wrong, Sam, Selene never would have taken the pack from you."

"It's not about that, she's dangerous."

"Of course she's dangerous, Selene was defending her mate. You would be too if someone tried to kill me."

"I never would have tried to kill a packmate."

"Bullshit, yes, you would. If my life were in danger, yes, you would. This whole incident has more to do with the fact that you couldn't get Selene under your thumb, and that scared you enough to overlook what Paul did."

"It isn't-"

"Save it. You and I both know that it is," Emily said then stormed off upstairs.

After that, Sam went to see Jake and Paul. He thought that they were the only ones that had his back and understood where he was coming from out of everyone in the pack. Sam stayed at Paul's house for a couple of hours until it was time for him to go to see the Elders. Little did he know that the entire pack was going to be there too.

When Sam showed up at Billy's house, there was a bonfire burning in the backyard,d, and the pack, Emily and Kim had gathered. Quil's imprint, Claire, wasn't there since she was too young. Sam looked around, surprised to see everyone.

"What's going on?"

"Quiet, you've lost the right to ask any questions," Billy said harshly.

Sam was taken aback by Billy's tone. He hadn't realized how serious this whole thing was until that very moment. Billy wheeled forward and addressed everyone present, "Today, a most grievous offense has been committed toward one of our pack members, and when she sought justice for the crime, Selene Clearwater was punished for it. Instead, this cannot stand. The guilty parties must be punished. Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jacob Black step forward."

Sam, Paul, and Jacob looked at each other, Sam and Paul squared their shoulders and stepped forward, while Jacob followed timidly behind. Jake looked at his father and gave him a pleading look, "Dad, I didn't do anything."

"Quiet, you did enough. Quil Ateara III has been in the spirit world and has spoken to our ancestors."

All the wolves gasped as did their imprints. They didn't think such things were still done, but apparently, that magic was never lost to them. Old Quil carefully stood up with the help of Sue and his grandson. The older man stood up as straight as he could and gave each member a piercing look, "We have always had a connection to the spirit world. Once as spirit warriors, but now we only go to them in times of great need to speak with our ancestors. This event is one of those times. Our most sacred law has been broken. A law that has gone back as far as we can remember, it only fits that the Ancestors and the gods have a say in what should be done with the those that stand before us."

"You Samuel Uley have been accused of ignoring our most sacred law for personal gain and putting your ego ahead of the pack. Because of this, The gods and ancestors have decided that you will be stripped of your title as Alpha, and it will be given to someone more worthy."

Jacob perked up, thinking it was him, "Jared Cameron, as Sam's Beta, you will now be elevated to pack leader," Old Quil said.

"What?!" Sam and Jake said.

With a stern look from Billy, they both shut up.

"Jacob Black, for you instilling animosity and encouraging Paul's actions, you will be forever stripped of ever having the possibility of becoming the pack leader. Any conflict with Jared and you will be banished."

"Paul Lahote, because of your heinous actions, your life should be forfeit." Old Quil said.

Paul looked at the Elder with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen to him. Paul was about to plead for his life when Old Quil told him and Sam to step forward.

"Instead of dying, you and Sam will wish you had."

With that, Old Quil made them eat a strange root, and both men passed out without delay. Emily quickly got up and went to Sam's side, "What happened?"

"Sam and Paul will now experience what it would have been like for Selene if Paul had successfully killed her imprint."

"How long will it last," Jared asked.

"Twenty four hours, but to them, it will feel like a lifetime."

"Why did you do this?" Seth asked.

"It is a far more painful punishment than a quick death for Paul and Sam; this will teach him not to take the death of an imprint so lightly," Billy said.

Emily nodded; she had to agree with the Elders; it was a fitting punishment, "Come on, guys, let's get these two back home."

With that, the wolves dispersed. The Elders sat there in silence for a while until Old Quil spoke up, "Was their punishment just Lord Poseidon, King of the Ocean and Earth Shaker?"

"Yes, it was. I would have preferred that pup's life, but now that Selene is calm, she wouldn't want his death on her hands."

"No, she wouldn't, " Sue said.

Poseidon smiled, "How are you, Sue?"

"I'm good, Sei, thank you."

"Well, I should be going now. I have to report back to my brother and tell him he doesn't need to smite anyone. After everything that's happened over the years, Zeus likes Selene."

With that, Poseidon walked off into the dark.


	17. Chapter 17 Visions

**TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**

Sam and Paul were taken to Emily's house. Paul was laid out on the sofa while Sam was taken upstairs. Right away, Emily noticed that both men were sweating profusely and mumbling. When the pack put Sam down in Emily's bed, and he was able to pick up her scent, things got worse for him. He started trembling and thrashing, calling out for Emily. And no matter how much Emily tried to comfort Sam, it only made things worse.

In Sam's mind, it was the chase all over again. He was running alongside Selene, and they had almost caught the red-haired vampire when suddenly Emily appeared in the path. Sam and Selene skidded to a stop. Sam stared at his imprint, wide-eyed, "Emily, what are you doing here, go back!"

To Sam's surprise, Emily understood him, "Sam, I came to help. I'm here as bait."

No sooner had Emily said that, than the female vampire was on her and bit Emily and was gone.

"No!" Sam screamed, "Help her," Sam screamed at Carlisle, who was on the other side of the ravine.

"There's nothing we can do, we can't cross the treaty line, and she's already changed," Carlisle said.

Sam changed back and kneeled next to Emily. Her skin was pale white and marble hard. She opened her eyes, and they were bright red. Emily looked at Sam sadly, "I'm sorry, Sam, I only wanted to help."

"It's alright, Sweetheart, we'll work it out."

Suddenly, Sam heard a furious snarl behind him, he turned around, and saul Paul was staring at Emily with so much hatred in his eyes and hackles raised. Sam realized at that moment that Paul was going to attack his imprint, the same way he attacked Emmett. Sam pushed Emily behind him and faced off against Paul.

"Paul, calm down. This is Emily. She's not going to hurt anyone."

"She's a parasite, Sam, and in our territory. She needs to be destroyed."

"You'll have to get through me, Paul," Sam said.

But Sam discovered that he could not shift. He stood there frozen as Paul rushed forward with his teeth bare. Sam looked on helplessly as Paul began to close in. He looked at the pack for help, but no one moved. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw a white blur hit Paul from the side; It was Selene. She and Paul started to fight, but Paul was too strong and quickly tore out Selene's throat, leaving her body lifeless on the ground.

Paul turned towards Sam and Emily, blood dripping from his muzzle and snarled. He rushed Sam and knocked him out of the way. Sam went flying and landed next to Selene's dead body. The next thing Sam heard was Emily screams bloody murder.

"SAM HELP ME! OH GOD, IT HURT!" Emily screamed as Paul began tearing Emily apart. Eventually, the screams stopped, and the only thing that Sam could hear was paul growling and the metallic sound of body parts being torn apart.

Sam sat there next to Selene's dead body staring off into nothing. He felt something roll into his foot. When Sam looked down, he gasped. It was Emily's head, her beautiful face contorted in a look of fear and pain. Tears began to run down Sam's face as he stared at his beautiful imprint. Sam gave out a heart, breaking howl and phased into his black wolf. He took off running through the woods, trying to get the images and sounds of Emily's death out of his head.

Sam ran straight home and changed back. He grabbed his father's old .38 handgun and took off towards the cliffs where the guys go cliff diving. Sam stood there looking out over the sea, crying. He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Sam heard the shot, but nothing happened. He whirled around when Sam heard someone laughing at him.

A man was standing behind him, holding the bullet in his hand. He was wearing jeans, a jacket, and a mariner's baseball cap. Sam couldn't make out his facial features; it was like he was standing in perpetual shadows. Sam stared at the man who laughed at him again.

"You think your punishment will end so easily, Sam?"

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just know that your suffering has only just begun, and there is no way you can escape it. For the rest of eternity, you will see the death of your beloved imprint by the hothead you let off the hook, and not only did your imprint die, but the only person that helped you was murdered as well. Live with that, Samuel Uley."

In the real world, Sam continued to sweat, shiver, and mumble Emily's name. He would thrash about in bed, trying to get away from his pain. Emily stood there and watched helplessly, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No, he has to ride this out. The more we help him, the worse it will get, especially if you try to help him, Emily." Jared said, "We need to leave him alone."

Downstairs, Paul wasn't faring any better. Jake, Quil, and Embry stood around and watched as Paul thrashed and screamed, 'don't go!' Who he was talking to, they had no idea.

In Paul's vision, Selene had finally come to him, but he felt empty and incomplete. There was nothing between them, and he was miserable until he picked up the most fabulous smell he had ever smelled in his life. Following the scent, Paul saw a beautiful woman standing in a meadow waiting for him. The sun was shining in Paul's eyes, and he couldn't see her face, but he knew that this woman was his imprint. Paul's entire world shifted. It wasn't gravity holding to the Earth anymore; it was this woman. Paul knew that he could never live without this woman in his life ever again.

Paul slowly started walking toward this mystery woman, and she did the same, her beautiful hair blowing in the breeze, "Paul, I've been waiting for you for so long, and you're finally here."

Paul smiled and began rushing towards his imprint. Just as they were going to meet, a white wolf jumped in between them, snarling and snapping her jaws towards Paul's imprint. Paul's eyes widened when he realized it was Selene, "Selene, what are you doing?! Get away from my imprint!"

Selene looked at Paul, "You're mine, Paul, and I'll be damned if I let anyone take you away from me."

"I don't belong to you, Selene, you're supposed to be with Emmett!"

"Emmett's dead, you made sure of that, and now we're going to be together forever, just like you wanted."

"No Sel, I was wrong-"

"I DON'T CARE! You're mine, and she's going to die."

Selene turned towards Paul's imprint and slowly began to stalk her. The girl started slowly backing away from Selene. "Paul, what's going on?"

"It's okay, Honey, I'll protect you."

But when Paul tried to shift, he found that he couldn't. Paul tried to run towards Selene to stop her, but he was frozen in place. He watched helplessly as Selene pounced on his imprint and tore her apart. All he could hear was his imprint's agonizing screams then gurgling as she drowned in her blood after Selene tore her throat out.

Blood was everywhere, and when Selene turned around, she was drenched in his imprint's blood. Selene licked the blood off her lips and carried her mangled arm towards Paul in her jaws. She let the arm drop from her jaw onto Paul's lap and left him alone in the meadow. All Paul could do was stare at the mangled limb lying in his lab. He suddenly let out an agonizing scream and fell back into the grass and sobbed.

When Paul opened his eyes, a man was standing over him, looking down at him. The man was wearing jeans, a Hawaiian shirt, and a Mariners baseball cap that covered his features, "Hurts, huh? Losing someone you love? I bet that's a pain you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy, and yet you wanted Selene to go through that pain for your selfishness."

"I'm sorry," Paul sniffled.

"Oh, I bet you are. But not as sorry as you're going to be. This pain never ends, and you're going to carry it with you for all eternity. I'll make sure of that."

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. But I want you to know, there's no escape from this, not even in death."

With that, the figure disappeared.

And that's the way it went for twenty-four hours for Sam and Paul. The most agonizing event of their lives was relived over and over until they were almost driven to the point of madness.

**SORRY IF THIS IS TOO SHORT. IT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF.**


	18. Chapter 18 The After Effect

At the twenty-four-hour mark, Sam sat up straight in his bed and screamed for Emily. He frantically looked around for her, but she wasn't in the room; instead, he found Jared sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Sam glared at Jared, "You traitor!"

Sam lunged for Jared, "Sam, stop," Jared said calmly. And Sam froze in his spot.

Jared has already discovered that his Alpha voice was a lot more potent than Sam's was, he didn't need to raise his voice of put a lot of force behind it. Jared only had to put his intent into the words for the pack to obey. It was a disappointment to him to realize that Sam had been leading the pack the wrong way from the start. True, Sam had done a lot of things right, but he also did a lot of things wrong; and his inability to control Paul was a big one.

"What did you do to me?!" Sam hissed as he sat there on the bed immobile.

"I commanded you to stop before you did something rash. Sam, I'm not your enemy, you have to believe that. I only want to help you."

"By taking my pack from me?"

"We're not your property, Sam. We're supposed to be a family. I think you forgot that and let this whole Alpha thing go to your head. Maybe leading was too much for you."

"I phased first!"

"That doesn't mean you should have been pack leader."

"Are you saying that Jacob should have been?"

"God, no! He's too immature and has no leadership skills whatsoever."

"And you do?"

"The Elders seem to think so, and I learned by watching you and learning from your mistakes. And you did make a lot of them, Sam, whether you want to admit it or not."

"So, now what? You expect me to fall in line with the others? Be a good dog," Sam asked sarcastically.

"I expect you to take your time and decide what you want to do. I'm not giving you an ultimatum, Sam. You can choose to continue to be part of this pack and accept me as your Alpha or-"

"Or what you're going to banish me? Go ahead; I have nothing to live for anymore."

"No, Sam, I was going to say, you can live the rest of your life as a regular person. Unlike you, who obligated us to remain here, you can do as you please. Live your life with Emily without any interference from the pack."

"EMILY IS DEAD!" Sam roared!

At that moment, the door opened, and Emily came in with a tray of food and water for Sam, "Sam, are you alright?"

"Emily," Sam whispered.

Emily set the tray down and sat down on the bed. Sam stared at his imprint in disbelief. She touched his forehead to see if the fever had finally broken, nodding to herself. Emily kissed Sam on the cheek.

"How can this be? I saw Paul tear you apart."

"It was your punishment, Sam. A punishment from the Elders and the gods, they told us. It was their way of showing you what it would have been like if the tables had been turned," Jared said.

"How do you know what I saw?"

"The Elders said that I could phase and look to see what you and Paul were seeing."

"Then who was that man?" Sam asked.

"What, man, Sam?"

"The man on the cliff with me. The one who said my punishment was for eternity."

"Sam, there was no man in your vision, just you, Emily, Selene, Paul, and the vampires," Jared tells him.

Sam's brow furrowed. He couldn't believe that Jared didn't see the man that spoke to him. Maybe, he made it up? Sam only saw the man once. *I'm very real, Samuel.* Sam heard inside his head.

Sam glanced around the room, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Sammy," Emily asked.

"That voice."

"We didn't hear anything, Sam. Maybe it's the residual effect of that stuff they gave you." Jared said.

"Maybe so."

Suddenly, Sam remember about Paul, "What happened to Paul? Where is he?"

"Paul's downstairs. He has yet to awaken," Emily said.

"He should wake in a little while. I think Old Quil gave him a bigger dose than you." Jared said. Jared looked at the clock on the wall, "I should get downstairs just in case he wakes up. Why don't you eat and talk with Emily?"

Sam nodded, and Emily put the tray on his lap and sat down on the chair next to him, "Eat first, then we'll talk."

Downstairs, Paul's thrashing was becoming more frantic. He was sweating bullets and kept crying out for Selene to stop. Jared sat down on the loveseat and watched. He thought Paul's punishment was worse. Paul never got to know his imprint. He never got to experience the love of having her be with him until it was too late. And Paul had to watch the bloody carnage of her being ripped apart by the woman he was obsessed with, and in his case, it was exactly what Paul wanted to do to Emmett. He was experiencing first hand the pain he would have put Selene through had he succeeded.

Jared jumped when Paul bolted upright and screamed, "STOP!" at the top of his lungs.

Jacob and the others rushed in to see what was wrong with Paul, but Jared waved them off and asked them to go back outside, "There's nothing you can do for him, you guys. Give Paul a minute to orientate himself."

The guys silently turned and walked out of the house. Jared sighed, "She's not here, Paul."

"Who?"

"You're imprint. That is who you're looking for, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw your vision. I'm sorry for what you went through, man, and having to wake up knowing you still don't know who your imprint is."

"Do you know who my imprint is," Paul asked desperately.

Jared shook his head, "No, I couldn't see her face, either."

"I have to find her. I can't take the chance of her getting killed."

"Like you wanted to kill Emmett?"

Paul's head fell forward, "Yeah."

"Now, do you understand what you would have done to Selene if you had killed Emmett?"

"Yes, Jared, I understand. It was stupid of me trying to force Selene to be with me when she's meant to be with someone else."

Jared nodded.

"Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs with Emily, recovering from his vision."

Paul looked down then looked at Jared, "Um, do you think you could call Leah so I can talk to her?"

"No, Leah left with Selene," Jared informed Paul.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Probably with Emmett and his family."

Paul grimaced, "How can Leah stand it?"

"You'd be surprised what you can put up with for your family," Jared said.

"I need to go apolgize to Selene." Paul thought out loud.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Jared said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, if Selene doesn't kill you, I'm sure Emmett will for wounding his mate. Let things cool down for a while."

"How did you get so smart," Paul asked.

"By watching you and doing the exact opposite," Jared said with a laugh.

Paul chuckled, then became serious, "Selene isn't going to forgive me that easily, is she."

"She may never forgive you, Paul. And you're going to have to accept that. What you did isn't done, ever. And Selene didn't like you in the first place. You never gave her reason to."

Paul wilted a little, "Yeah, you're right."

Jared sighed and patted Paul on the knee, "Come on, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? Emily went to your house and got a new change of clothes for you. Then you can eat, she has dinner waiting for you."

Paul sighed and heaved himself off the sofa. He grabbed his clothes and went upstairs to shower and change. After that, Paul and Jared sat down in the kitchen and had a nice long talk about how to treat your imprint. 


	19. Chapter 19 Reaction

On Sunday, Bella and Edward returned from Jacksonville, to say that Edward was surprised to see Leah sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich talking with Alice and Jasper. At the same time, Selene and Emmett cuddled on the loveseat watching a movie was an understatement.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked.

Selene and Emmett looked at Edward, "Nothing."

"What are they doing here?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm eating a sandwich, and my sister is watching a movie with her boyfriend," Leah said.

"Besides, can't you read minds, Edward? I thought you would have figured it out by now," Selene said.

Edward's eyes widen as he focused on Emmett's thoughts, "You two live here now?!"

Emmett smiled and hugged Selene, "Yeah, isn't it great!"

"NO!"

Emmett growled low in his chest, "Why not?"

"Wolves are dangerous," Edward said.

Selene and Leah looked at each other when Leah came into the living room and laughed, "To who," They said at the same time.

"To Bella, especially Leah."

Leah gave her sister an incredulous look, "I'm sorry do you know me? I don't think you and I have ever met."

"I don't have to know you, I've read Jacob's mind, and you don't like Bella."

Leah scoffed, "Nobody likes Bella, dude."

Emmett snorted, and Edward glared at his brother, "But you especially have something against her," Edward said.

"Oh, no, why would I have something against her? Just because of her, our dad was in the woods hunting the wolves, was attacked by that crazy red-haired bitch, and had a heart attack and died? Why would I have anything against her?" Leah asked sarcastically.

"But instead of going off what you saw in Jacob's mind why don't you read mine," Leah said.

"I've been trying to for the last five minutes, and I can't get anything as I can't with your sister," Edward said.

"Huh? Must be a Clearwater thing." Leah said and smirked at her sister, and Selene grinned at her. Emmett and the others looked between the two sisters, confused.

"Either way, I don't want you here."

"Well, isn't that just tough shit, Eddie. Leah and Selene live here now," Emmett said.

"We'll see-"

"There's nothing to see, Edward, I decided that the girls can live here and everyone agreed, you've been outvoted. You're going to have to get used to it. Selene and Leah are not a threat to Bella. Isn't that right, girls," Carlisle said as he came down the stairs.

"Of course not, Carlisle. We may not like her, but that doesn't mean we're going to hurt her," Selene said, and Leah nodded.

Edward gave the Clearwater girls a doubtful look.

"And just because you can't you read our minds, Eddie Boy doesn't make it any less true," Leah said.

Edward huffed and went upstairs to unpack and then went hunting by himself.

Jasper looked at Leah and Selene, "How are you blocking Edward from reading your minds."

Selene and Leah looked at each other, "Trade secrets, my son," Selene said with a wink.

Jasper stared at Selene for a second, then chuckled, "Fair enough."

Meanwhile, in La Push, Sam was had become very clingy to Emily. At first, it annoyed Emily since she couldn't get anything done, but after Sam told her what his vision had been about, Emily stayed as close to him as she could. It got to the point that Jared decided to excuse Sam from any patrol duty so that he could spend time with Emily.

Since Sam was no longer Alpha of the pack, the responsibility of feeding no longer fell to Emily, but she had told Jared that she would do it anyway; Emily enjoyed mothered the pack members anyway. Kim said to Emily that she would help Emily since it was Jared that was Alpha now, and it was only fair that she takes on that responsibility as well.

"Thank you, Kim, I appreciate the help," Emily told the younger woman.

"My pleasure, Emily. I'm sorry about what happened to Sam."

"It's okay, Kim, I deserved it," Sam said as he came downstairs, "What I did was unforgivable, and the Elders were right to take away my status. I put my ego ahead of a pack member and ran her off. What does that say about me as a leader if I can't handle someone resisting a command because she was protecting her mate," Sam said.

Kim nodded. She understood that it meant that he was too weak to lead, and Sam knew it also, "What are you going to do about Selene?"

"Ask for her forgiveness and see if she'll come back, but I doubt it," Sam said.

"About which part," Kim asked.

"Honestly, both. Selene has no reason to forgive me, and now that she's with Emmett, why would she leave him now?"

"And Leah?"

"There's no way Leah will come back without her sister," Jared said as he walked in the door with the rest of the pack.

He kissed Kim then shook Sam's hand, "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Better, I still feel a little nervous being too far from Emily, but it's less than before."

"Take as much time as you need."

"Where's Paul?"

"He'll be here in a bit. He and Quil went on patrol. Paul didn't want to be alone, and Quil thought it would be better that either he or I will be with him for a while since we're the only ones that have imprints," Jared said.

"Maybe I should go too," Sam suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea; you'll only feed off each other's fear," Jared commented.

Sam thought about it and agreed. He hadn't thought about that. Jared was turning out to be a good Alpha, after all.

A little while later, Quil and a very quiet Paul came into the house for lunch. Kim and Emily laid out some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and biscuits for the boys to eat. The boys all sat down to eat, and Quil left a space open for Paul to sit down next to him. Jared and Kim agreed to not be affectionate in front of Paul and had asked Sam and Emily not to either. It was only rubbing salt in Paul's wound that he still had no idea who his imprint was.

The boys were laughing and joking around as they ate, but Paul sat there, methodically ate his meal without looking at anyone. When he finally did look up from his plate, Paul looked at Jared, "Has anyone heard from Selene or Leah?"

Silence fell over the pack. Jared swallowed his food and looked at Paul, "Sue said that Selene and Leah called yesterday and said that they were staying with the Cullens."

Paul nodded, "Do you think I could go over to apologize to Selene and Emmett?"

"I wouldn't just yet, Paul. I'm sure Selene is still pretty angry with you." Jared suggested, "Give her some time, but remember what I told you."

Paul stared at Jared and nodded, then he went back to eating. Jake looked at Paul and patted him on the back, "He forget her, she's wrong; her leech had no right to be on our land."

"Jake," Jared said in a warning tone.

"What? Just because you're the new alpha doesn't mean I have to listen to you, Jared. I'm the grandson of Ephraim Black, the rightful alpha."

The minute Jake took that tone with Jared; Jake started weakening, and he fell out of the chair, his head started pounding, and Jake began to go into convulsions, "Jake!" Embry yelled.

"Don't touch him!" Jared yelled.

"He's in pain, Jared, we have to help him," Quil said.

"We can't; The Elders said that he couldn't challenge me for Alpha, because he was stripped of his right. They also said that every time he tried, he would be punished. This must be what they meant."

Everyone looked at Jared wide-eyed, "Are you serious?"

"They told me later it was a punishment from the gods. I didn't think they meant literally."

After a while, the convulsions stopped, and Jake looked up at Jared and apologized. The minute those words came out of his mouth, his strength returned, and Jake started feeling better, "That was weird, dude. Why did it stop?"

"There was a voice in my head that said to apologize to Jared, and the pain would stop. How did you do that, Jared?"

"I didn't do anything! It was a punishment from the gods."

"What gods?!"

"Our ancestor's gods, I guess," Embry mused, "Old Quil said he talked to the ancestors."

"I thought that was bullshit," Jake said.

"Watch it, Jake, that's my grandpa," Quil warned.

"Apparently, not," Sam added.

Jared sighed, "Regardless of where these punishments are coming from, are you going to listen now, Jake?"

"Do I have a choice."

"Yeah, you can continue to be an asshole and suffer the consequences," Paul said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Paul."

Paul laughed, "Well, I feel better. At least I know I'm not the only one suffering." He said then started eating with more enthusiasm.

"Let's finish our meal and get back out there," Jared suggested.

Later that day, when Jake's patrol was over, he called Bella and asked if she wanted to come over and spend the day with him. Bella brightened and said she'd be right over. An hour later, Bella showed up at Jake's house. Bella asked if she could go over and see Emily.

Emily came out of the house and smiled at Bella, "Bella, I was wondering when we'd see you around here."

"How are you, Emily?"

"Good, dealing with the pack as usual. But now I have Jared's imprint, Kim, to help me, and it helps so much." Emily said with a smile.

At that moment, Sam came out of the house. He hugged Emily and said hello to Bella. "I'll be back in a little while, Em. Jared asked me if I could go on patrol for a while if I felt up to it."

Emily gave Sam a concerned look, "And do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I feel better, and Jared said it would only be for a little while. If I started feeling bad, let him know, and he'd take my place."

"Okay, baby, be careful, and don't push yourself, okay?"

"Okay, Em," Sam told his mate and kissed her goodbye. With that, Sam phased and ran to meet Jared.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Bella, would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Emily. Jake and I are going to take a walk."

Emily nodded, she hugged Bella and went back into the house. Bella and Jake walked in silence for a while along the beach until Bella turned to Jake, "What did Sam mean that Jared asked him to go on patrol and that Jared said he could stop if he felt bad?"

"Oh, you caught that. Well, a lot of things had changed this weekend when we were chasing the red-haired leech."

"Vic-Victoria was here!" Bella choked out.

"You didn't know? The pack and the Cullens chased her on Friday night."

Bella's eyes widen, "So that's why Edward wanted me to go see my mom this weekend. He wanted me out of the way."

Jake frowned, "Apparently so."

At that moment, Bella's phone rang. Bella looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward that was calling, "Why did you go to La Push without telling me," Edward demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me that everyone was hunting Victoria this weekend? That's what Alice's vision was about, wasn't it?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"You lied to me."

"I only wanted to keep you safe."

"By lying to me!"

"Bella, come back so we can talk about this."

"No, I'd rather spend the afternoon with someone who won't lie to me," Bella said, then hung up.

Edward growled and rushed downstairs, "You have to go to La Push and bring Bella back now," He orders Selene.

Selene looked at Emmett, "Is he for real?"

Emmett looked at Edward, "It looks like it."

Selene raised a slender eyebrow at Edward, "No, Edward, I'm not a dog to play fetch for you."

"But you have to, Bella's in danger!"

Selene stood up and got in Edward's face, "I don't have to do anything, and Jake may be an asshole, but he would never hurt Bella. So don't get your panties in a twist."

Edward looked at Leah, who was reading a book, "Dude, don't even look at me," Leah said without looking up from her book.

Then he looked at Emmett, "You're kidding, right?" Emmett questioned.

"I hate you all."

"Does it look like we give a shit," Leah asked, never taking her eyes off the book.

Back in La Push, Bella listened to Jake as he filled her in on what happened over the weekend, "I can't believe Paul tried to kill Emmett. I don't blame Selene at all for attacking Paul."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, she had every right to protect the man she loves. Look at what you did to Paul, and he only wanted to scare me, and you're only my best friend." Bella said as she continued to walk. She didn't notice the hurt look on Jake's face.

"Yeah, but she tried to kill Paul."

"So would I if he had gone after Edward," Bella said, "And I can understand why the Elders stripped Sam and you from being Alpha. Sam should have taken Selene's side and shouldn't have worried about his ego."

"And me?"

"You instigated the whole thing. You're too immature to be an Alpha. Jared is more suited to lead."

"Wow, way to hurt my feeling, Bells."

"I'm sorry, Jake, but it's true. An Alpha looks after his pack; he doesn't pit them against each other."

Jake started getting angry, "What would you know about being in a pack?!"

"Nothing, but Carlisle is the leader of the Cullen Coven, and he always put the family first. I've seen it."

"We're nothing like those bloodsuckers!" Jake screamed.

"Well, Jared has something in common with Carlisle, he cares about the pack first before himself," Bella said then walked away, "I think it's time for me to go home."

"Come on, Bella, don't go."

"No, I think I've worn out my welcome. I'll see you later," Bella turned and walked back towards Billy's house. She got into her truck and drove home.

A few minutes after she got home, Edward showed up, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I almost broke the treaty."

"Why I was perfectly safe."

"Because those two wolf bitches wouldn't help me."

Bella frowned, "Don't call them that, I don't need a baby sitter. I'm perfectly safe with the wolves."

"I wouldn't be-" Edward cut himself off when he caught the scent of another vampire in the house.

"What?"

"Someone's been here," Edward said as he pushed his way inside.

He followed the scent upstairs and discovered that Bella's room was drenched in the vampire's scent. He took out his phone and called Jasper and explained what was going on. Jasper showed up a few minutes later and told Edward that he would track the scent.

With that, Edward took Bella to the Cullen house to keep her safe. When Bella walked in, she found Selene and Leah in the kitchen eating with Esme and Carlisle sitting with them. The girls looked up and greeted Bell. Emmett had gone with Jasper to track the vampire.

"Hello, Bella, would you like something to eat," Esme asked after she hugged Bella.

"Um, yeah, I could eat. Hi guys. I heard what happened, Selene. I'm sorry."

Selene looked at her sister, "Um, thanks, Bella."

"Are you and Leah okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're good. Leah and I have always been more independent from the pack than the others. So it hurts but not that much. Less for me since I didn't grow up with them," Selene explains.

An hour later, Jasper and Emmett walk into the house, "We lost the scent five miles South of Bella's house."

"Someone's orchestrating this." Edward muses.

"Victoria?" Carlisle questions

"Victoria?" Selene turns to Leah and questions.

"The red-haired vampire from Friday night," Carlisle informed her.

"I would have seen her decide," Alice said.

"It's got to be the Volturi."

Again Selene gave her sister a questioning look, Leah only shrugged.

The Cullens continued to talk about who it could be until Selene had enough of their stupid theories, "Oh my gods, isn't it obvious? It was a scout for the red-haired chick, Victoria."

"That's not possible, Selene, I'm watching for her decisions," Alice said.

"Yeah, but what about her lieutenant? It only makes sense that if she knows you can see her decisions, she will let her lieutenant make the decisions since you have no idea who that is."

"What about the Volturi?" Edward said.

"What about them? Who are they anyway?"

Carlisle went on to explain what happened in the Spring with Bella and Edward and Selene and Leah stared at Bella in shock. They couldn't believe she would do something so stupid.

"Why would they come to check on Bella if you already gave your word you would change her, and this Aro dude saw it in Alice's vision? That's stupid and a waste of time."

The vampires turn to Jasper to see what he thought. Selene and Leah look at each other and roll their eyes. Jasper may have military experience, but Selene was trained with Athena's kids. Who could be better at strategy than Selene's cousins?

"What Selene makes sense. More so than the Volturi having anything to do with this. So I think what you need to do, Darlin' is widened your search, maybe you can see Victoria' Lieutenant make the decision," Jasper told Alice.

Alice nods and does as her husband said.

"In the meantime, we need to protect Bella," Edward said.

"And Charlie, or did you forget about him," Selene asked.

"That goes without saying."

"Does it?" Edward glared at Selene

"How are you going to watch me, my dad, Victoria and keep yourselves fed," Bella asked.

"We'll manage," Carlisle said.

"I don't want you guys to starve because of me. There is another way."

"What?"

"We can talk to Jared and the wolves," Bella suggested.

"Jared? Why, Jared?" Leah asked.

"You don't know? Sam was stripped of his right to being Alpha. Jake said it had something to do with the Ancestor's decision and the gods," Bella explained.

Selena and Leah looked at each other again, and Leah looked at Selene's necklace, meaning, 'Your dad?'

Selene slowly nodded.

"No! We are not getting Jake involved," Edward said.

"I believe she said Jared, not Jake," Leah said, "Idiot," Leah mumbled, causing Jasper and Emmett to snort.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "I think that's our best option. We don't have enough people to keep Bella and Charlie safe."

Edward grudgingly agreed.


	20. Chapter 20 The Weight of One Life

So, Bella called Jacob and told him what was going on. Jake was about to agree when his head started pounding, and his stomach started cramping, "Um, I have to ask Jared and see what he says."

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"I'm sure he-" The pain got worse.

"Um, I don't know, he's the Alpha it's his call."

"Jake, what's the matter with you? Normally you would do what you want without consulting anyone," Bella asked.

"Things are different now, Bells. I can't go against Jared at all. Not in any way. His word is the law."

"Oh, okay. So then you'll ask Jared and get back to me?" Bella asked.

"No, Jared probably will."

"Why not you?"

"As I said, it's his call, Bella. And things are a little more strict now."

"Okay, then I'll wait for Jared's call, bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

Bella came downstairs and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting, "So, what did Jacob say? Are they going to help," Edward asked.

"I don't know; he's going to ask Jared, and Jared will decide. It's not Jake's call."

"It's never been Jake's call," Leah said, "Sam was too lenient with him. Jake's got us involved in stuff that's none of our business."

"I thought you protected humans!" Edward screamed.

"We do, though I'm sorry to say this, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Edward. Common military knowledge. Isn't that right, Major?" Selene asked.

"She's right, Edward. An army can't focus all their resources on only a few people or, in this case, two," Jasper affirmed.

"So Jared would let Bella and Charlie die, what kind of leader is that?!"

"A practical one, I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, I understand, Selene."

"You're only saying that because you don't like Bella!"

"You're right, I don't like Bella, but it doesn't make what I said any less true, does it, Jasper?"

"No, it doesn't."

"You don't like me?" Bella asked in a hurt voice.

"Not you per se, but your actions. And the effect it has had on other people around you. If the pack hadn't been so busy protecting you, they wouldn't have been exposed, and my dad wouldn't have been in the woods when that psycho was there. You don't seem to understand that everything you do affects other people. Look at the stupid stunt you pulled jumping off the cliff. Edward almost died because of it. You don't think things through, and honestly, you're selfish." Selene told Bella.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, change your ways," Leah added.

"How dare you speak to Bella like that!" Edward said, getting in Selene's face.

"What are you going to do about it, Pretty Boy?"

"Plenty, Mutt."

At the same time, Emmett snarled and got to his feet. The whole house shook. The vampires stumble, but Selene and Leah didn't, "What was that?" Alice asked.

Selene smirked, "I'd say the Earth shook."

"An Earthquake?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, let's call it that," Leah said with a laugh and walked upstairs.

The vampires looked at each other confused, "What does Leah mean by that?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, she's a dork."

"I HEARD THAT, DORY!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO, BEETHOVEN!"

"What's with the weird nicknames?" Alice asked.

"It's our thing."

Back in La Push, Jake met up with Jared and told him everything that Bella had told him. Jared listened patiently to everything that Jacob told him, "Do you think the pack can help protect Bella and Charlie?"

Jared thought for a moment, "The pack, no. But I will spare two members, and that's it."

Jacob started shaking in anger, "Only two! We're supposed to protect humans!"

"Jake, stop," Jared said calmly.

Jake immediately cowed in front of Jared.

"Look I get you want to protect Bella and Charlie, I do too. But we can't leave the reservation unprotected either. There are more lives at stake than just those two. There are innocent women and children here that know nothing about vampires. Would you leave them to be slaughtered?"

Jake looked down, "No."

"Okay, then, I can only spare two."

"I'll go!"

"No"

"But-"

"I said no. You have an attitude when it comes to Edward and Emmett. Though I don't care about Edward, I do care about Emmett. And you have an obsession with Bella, that makes you a liability. If you want us to help, it will be my way, or not at all."

"Fine!"

"What?"

"Whatever you say, Jared."

"I'm sending Quil and Embry."

Jake brightens at hearing that it was his best friends going to guard Bella, "Do you want me to call Bella and tell her?"

"No, I'll do it. Give me Bella's number."

Jake wrote down Bella's number and gave it to Jared. Jared pulls out his cellphone and dials Bella's number, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Jared."

"Oh, hi Jared, what's up?"

"Jake told me what's going on and that you and the Cullens need help guarding you and Charlie."

"Yeah we do, will the pack be able to help?"

"No, but I will send Quil and Embry."

"Why not, Jake?"

"I have my reasons, Bella. It's either Quil and Embry or no one."

Bella looked at Carlisle, who was listening. He nodded, "Okay, Jared, we accept."

"Good. Now, Quil and Embry need to go to your house to get the scent of the vampire, so they know who to look out for."

"Okay, Edward and I will meet them at my house tomorrow."

"That's fine, Bella. I'll talk to you later." With that, Jared hung up.

"So, the pack isn't going to help, huh?" Edward asked.

"No, only two wolves."

"Makes sense. Jared can't spare the entire pack and leave the reservation unguarded for two people," Selene said, Jasper nodded from the sofa.

Edward glared at Selene, "Sam would have used the pack."

"Yeah, well, Sam's an idiot," Leah yelled from upstairs.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this," Emmett asked.

"After Quil and Embry get the scent, we'll take shifts guarding Bella and her father. When it's time for us to hunt, we'll have Selene, Leah, Quil, and Embry take our place. Is that fair?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett looked at his mate, disappointed. Emmett didn't like the thought of being away from Selene for any length of time. But it did make sense since he didn't need sleep, and Selene did, "For tonight, Esme and I will watch outside the Swan house, and Edward will be with Bella," Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded and went about their business while Bella and Edward left. Selene yawned and decided it was time for bed, she said goodnight to everyone, and Emmett picked her up and carried her to their room. When they got there, Selene changed into one of Emmett's shirts and got into bed. Emmett changed into a pair of sweats and took off his shirt and slid into bed with Selene.

Selene turned around and kissed her imprint, "Goodnight, Teddy Bear,"

"Goodnight, babe," Emmett wrapped his arms around Selene, she let out a sigh and snuggled back into him and fell asleep.

The next morning after Charlie went to work, Quil and Embry showed up at Bella's house to get the scent of the vampire. They asked Edward to wait outside so that they wouldn't mix up the two scents. The boys went upstairs to pick up the scent then came out a few minutes later.

"Okay, we have the scent, it should be pretty easy to find that vampire if we come across the scent again."

Right when Edward was going to respond, Selene's Range Rover pulled up with Emmett, Selene, and Leah in it. They got out, and Edward scowled while Quil and Embry smiled brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, Edward, we're fine, thank you," Selene said sarcastically.

"We need the scent as well, idiot," Leah said, "Unless you don't want our help, which is fine with us, right, Sel?"

"Right, Leah, say do you want to go shopping Seattle, we can go for the weekend?"

"That sounds like fun, Sister dear," Leah answered.

"Alright, you made your point," Edward said. Emmett stood there, chuckling.

"And?"

"And I'm sorry,"

"See, Sel, I told you vampires could be trained."

"I guess there's hope for Emmett after all,"

"Hey!" Emmett cried indignantly.

Selene looked at Emmett and blew him a kiss, making him smile.

"Okay, if you and Emmett are finished with your weird flirting, we need to get that scent," Leah said as she went into Bella's house.

Selene laughed and followed after her sister. They went upstairs following the scent and looked into Bella's room, "Wow, this chick really likes purple," Leah said, Selene only nods.

They walked into Bella's bedroom and looked around. Leah picked up the dream catcher that Jake got Bella for her birthday and shook her head, "Man, Jake is so pathetic."

"What?"

"He dragged me with him everywhere, looking for the perfect gift for Bella for her eighteenth birthday, and this is what he got her?"

"Well, he's only sixteen, I'm sure that's all he could think of getting her. Do you have the scent?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here and take the boys out for breakfast and get the gossip on the rez," Selene said.

"Okay."

Selene and Leah made their way downstairs and left the house, "We have the scent, there won't be a problem picking it up if we come across it." Leah said.

"Why couldn't you use the pack link, instead of getting the scent of yourselves?"

Selene rolled her eyes, "What part of banished don't you get? The pack link was severed when Sam kicked me out."

"So was mine when I left," Leah said.

Selene turned to Quil and Embry, "Hey guys, we were going to get some breakfast, do you want to come along?"

The boys looked at each other, "We need to ask Jared first, hold on,"

Embry pulled out his phone and called Jared. He told Jared that Selene and Leah were there and if he and Quil could have breakfast with them. Embry nodded then hung up, "Jared said it was okay."

"Great, let's go."

They all got into Selene's Range Rover and drove to the diner. When they got there, everyone orders large breakfasts except for Selene and Emmett. Selene knew she'd have to eat Emmett's, so there was no point in ordering a lot of food. As they waited for their breakfast, Selene and Leah asked Quil and Embry what had been going on.

"You heard that Sam was stripped of being Alpha, right?" Quil asked

The girls nod.

"Well, the Elders punished Sam and Paul by reliving over and over the death of their imprints for twenty, four hours," Embry said.

"Wow. Wait, Paul has an imprint?"

"No, he never saw her face; it was worse for him because he never got to know her," Embry answered.

"How did the Elders get the guys to have these visions," Emmett asked.

"My grandpa said he talked to our ancestors, and the gods gave them the power to punish them," Quil said.

Leah pushed Selene's leg with her own, and Selene did the same. They knew that it was Poseidon and Morpheus who punished Sam and Paul. Selene wouldn't be surprised if Hades were involved as well.

Quil and Embry went on to tell the others what changes had happened since Jared took over, "Jared is more strict. But his Alpha voice is easier to obey than Sam's. You know how Sam had to use intimidation? Well, Jared's isn't like that, his alpha voice is calm and powerful; you want to obey," Quil explained.

"Are you guys going to come back to the pack," Embry asked.

"I'm not if Leah wants to, that's up to her," Selene told them.

"Nope, I'm not either. I don't think either of ever really belonged with the pack," Leah observed.

"So you're happy living with the Cullens," Quil asked.

"Yes," The sister said at the same time.

There was a long pause when the food was brought, and everyone started eating. Between bites, Embry looked up at Selene, "Sam and Paul want to apologize to you, Sel, especially Paul."

"You can tell them that I don't want to talk them right now. Maybe later but it's too soon,"

"That's what Jared thought too. That was the other reason he asked us to do this mission." Quil said.

"How's Seth? Our mom said he'd been a little moody."

"It's more than that, Seth is very resentful towards Sam and Paul. He blames them for losing both of his sisters. And Seth has a lot of anger because of it," Embry said.

"So, he's been phasing more often. Because of that, Jared is letting him go out on patrol with him or one of us. Jared is training him to fight as well."

"Isn't he a little young," Emmett asked as he nudged some of his food onto Selene's plate.

Yeah, he is, but Jared said he needs to get out his anger and energy. A good run helps him."

"We need to ask Carlisle if we can invite Seth over so that we can spend some time with him, Sel," Leah tells her older sister.

"I think you're right, Leah. Em, do you think Carlisle will mind?"

"No, I don't think so," Emmett said.

"We should ask him anyway," Selene mused.

"And ask Mom, and Jared," Leah added.

"We can ask Jared for you if you want?"

"Yeah, would you?"

"Sure, no problem."

After they had breakfast, Emmett drove the boys to La Push and dropped them off at the treaty line. He could have taken them home, but Emmett didn't want to run the risk his mate running into Sam or Paul. Quil and Embry understood and agreed to be dropped off at the treaty line. They said goodbye to everyone and went into the forest to phase.

When Quil and Embry got back to Emily's house, Kim was helping Emily make breakfast for the pack; they sat down to wait for Jared, who had gone home to take a shower to tell him how things went with Selene and Leah. When Jared finally showed up, the boys told him exactly what happened.

Jared sighed, "I didn't think they would come back. Sam and Paul burned that bridge with Selene, and Leah's not going to come back without her sister."

"There's something else; the girls want to know if Seth can go over and spend time with them. We told them we'd ask you."

"It's fine with me, but it's really up to Sue."

"Up to Sue about what," Jake asked when he came into the house.

"Whether or not Seth can go to the Cullen house," Quil said.

His head snapped to Jared, "Tell me you're not going to let him go."

"I don't see why not, his sisters are there."

"They're bloodsuckers!"

"No, I wasn't aware of that, Jake. Seth will be fine, Selene, Leah, and Emmett are going to be there."

"But-"

"Don't Jacob, it's none of your business," Jared said a more harshly than usual.

Jacob's head started pounding, his stomach started cramping, he started sweating, and his hands started trembling, but no as though he was going to phase, but as the beginnings of a seizure. Realizing it was his punishment acting up, Jacob immediately apologized to Jared.

"I'm sorry, Jared. I shouldn't have questioned you."

"It's alright, Jacob, you're only concerned, but I know what I'm doing," Jared said.

The minute Jared forgave him, the tremors stopped. Jacob sighed in relief. A little while later the rest of the pack showed up and the discussion of Seth was dropped. Jared would go talk with Sue later and let her know that if she wanted to let Seth go it was fine with him.


	21. Chapter 21 Unlikely Imprint

Emmett, Selene, and Leah got home and went inside. Carlisle was in the process of assigning shifts to everyone when they walked in, "Emmett, you and Alice will be watching Bella's house this evening. Quil and Embry will relieve them the following night. We don't have to worry about the day time. The children will watch Bella during the day. And Chief Swan will be at work," Carlisle explained.

Emmett and the girls nod, "Oh Carlisle, would it be okay if Seth comes over and spend some time with us. Quil and Embry said that he's furious that Sam banished me, and Leah left with me. I think he needs to spend a little time with us."

"No, Selene that's fine, this is your house too, invite whomever you want."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm going to go call my mom right now."

Selene went downstairs to hers and Emmett's room and laid down on their bed, while Leah went to watch TV in her room. Emmett came in and laid down behind Selene while Selene called her mom, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, Sue!" Emmett said loud enough for Sue to hear.

Sue laughed, "Hi, Emmett." She said, knowing that the vampire could hear her.

"Selene, how are you and Leah, Baby?"

"We're doing very well, Mom, thank you. How are you and Seth?"

Sue sighed, "As well as could be expected, Sel. Seth is always angry, mostly with Sam and Paul. He's having a hard time controlling his phasing. Seth misses you and Leah, and he blames Sam and Paul for breaking up his family."

"Rightly so. But Seth has to control himself, or he could hurt you."

Suddenly, Emmett brightens, "Sel; he can fight with me if he wants and get out some of his aggression."

Selene shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Sweetie."

"What?" Sue asked.

"Emmett thinks that if Seth fights with him, it will get out his aggression, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why I can handle a Grizzly Bear," Emmett whined.

"Because, Baby, wolves are made to kill vampires. Seth's teeth could do more damage than a bear's. And I don't think I could handle him hurting you on accident."

"She's right, Emmett." Sue said when Selene put the phone on speaker, "It's too risky."

Emmett pouted for a minute, then brightened again, "I could teach Seth how to hunt! I know when I'm mad, hunting helps me."

Selene and Sue were quiet for a minute, "I think that could help a bit and add that to spending some time with Leah and me. Seth will calm down."

"I think so too."

"Great! Jasper and I can take him camping when we go hunting! Then we'll teach him to hunt deer," Emmett said excitedly, "Let me go ask Jasper if that's okay with him."

Emmett disappeared and came back just as quickly, "Jas agreed. We can take Seth in two days."

"Good, I'll let Seth and Jared know."

"Okay, Mom, if you want, I'll go pick up Seth the day before the guys leave to hunt so he can spend the day with Leah and me."

"That would be great, Sel, he misses you and Leah so much."

"Alright, see you then, Mom."

With that, Selene hung up and rolled over on her back to look up at Emmett. She smiled up at him and kissed his chin, "Thank you, Baby, for doing this. It'll help Seth a lot to get his aggression out."

Emmett leaned over and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "I would do anything for you, Selene, and your family is my family too. I want to help in any way I can."

"I love you so much, Emmett."

"I love you too, Selene," Emmett said as he leaned down and kissed Selene.

Selene wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him closer, as Emmett deepened the kiss. He started kissing down her throat and slowly started to unbutton Selene's blouse. Selene gasped when she felt Emmett's cold tongue lick her throat down to her clavicle, nipping and leaving love bites as went. Selene moaned when Emmett gently bit her pulse point. Emmett kissed the top of Selene's bra clad breasts, and slowly started pulling her lace bra down when there was a knock at the door.

Emmett hung his head, "Who is it?"

"It's Alice, Em. It's time for us to go. Edward needs to go hunting. And he wants to leave early."

Emmett cursed, and Selene laughed and hugged her boyfriend. "Work before pleasure, Em."

Emmett groaned. He kissed the top of her breasts again then kissed Selene's lips. Emmett got up, giving Selene a chance to button her blouse. He sighed and opened his bedroom door, "Okay, Alice, let's go."

Alice looked at Selene and mouthed, "Sorry," Selene waved her off. After that, Alice and Emmett disappeared to head out to Bella's house. When Emmett and Alice left, Selene went upstairs to tell Leah what was going on. Selene knocks on Leah's door, "Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey what's up, did you talk to Mom?"

"Yeah, and Emmett had a brilliant plan."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"He thought that he and Jasper take Seth hunting so that Seth can work out some of his aggression."

"Ooh, that's a great idea, especially with Jasper, he can help Seth work through his emotions," Leah added.

"Exactly. And then I told Mom we'd pick up Seth the day before so he can spend some time with us too."

"Great idea, Sel. So what with your blouse? You didn't button it right."

Selene looked down, "Oh shit! Nothing, Emmett and I were messing around and were interrupted by Alice."

"Messing around, huh?" Leah answered with a smirk.

"Shut up, let's go watch a movie in my room."

"Fine, I'll grab the chips you grab the candy and sodas," Leah suggested.

Selene nodded, and the girls went downstairs to get some snacks, then went down to the basement to watch a movie.

Meanwhile, Sue called Seth to come downstairs so that she could tell him that he would be spending time with his sisters. Seth grumbled as he came downstairs, "What Mom," Seth snarked.

"Seth, I know that you've been upset since the girls left."

"You mean kicked out? Yeah, you can say I've been a little cranky."

"Well, I talked to Selene and Emmett a little while ago, and you've been invited to spend time at the Cullen house with them and Leah."

Seth's eyes brightened, and he smiled, "Really?! Oh, Man, I need to go pack," Seth declared and was about to run back upstairs when Sue stopped him.

"Seth, wait, there's more."

"What, Mom?"

"Emmett and his brother Jasper are going to take you hunting with them. Emmett thought it would help you get out your pent up aggression."

"Hunting like with rifles?"

Sue chuckled, "No, I don't think he meant like that, Seth. I'm sure they're going to teach you how to stalk and kill your prey."

"I don't know if I can do that, Mom."

"Well, if you can't, tell Emmett. I'm sure he won't force you."

Seth thinks for a moment, "I guess it could be fun hanging out with Emmett and his brother. So when are they picking me up?"

"Selene and Leah will be here tomorrow to pick you up. You'll spend the day with them then leave with Emmett and Jasper the following day."

Seth grinned at his mother, "I have to tell Jared! I'll be right back, Mom," Sue laughed as she watched her son run straight out into the wood,s and a gangly wolf appeared a few seconds later and took off running to find Jared.

Seth howled happily as he ran towards where he could hear where Jared was patrolling. He stopped short when he saw that Sam was with him. Seth's eyes narrowed at Sam, but Jared stepped in front of Sam so that Seth could focus on him instead, *_What's up, Seth? You seem happier.*_

_*Yeah, my mom talked to Sel, and I've been invited to visit her and Leah at the Cullen house tomorrow, that is if you're okay with it?*_

_*Yeah, Quil and Embry told me that Sel was going to ask your mom. I told them it was her call. So if your mom said it was fine, go ahead_.*

*_Great! Selene said that Emmett and his brother Jasper want to take me hunting. He said that it should help with my pent up aggression,*_ Said said and glanced at Sam.

Sam had the decency to look down in shame. But then he looked up at Jared, *I don't think it's a good idea for Seth to go with the vampires alone.*

Seth growled at Sam, *_NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!*_ Seth yelled and lunged at Sam.

But before he could get close to Sam, Jared stopped him, *_That's enough, Seth. Who's going to pick you up tomorrow?*_

_*Oh, Leah and Selene. Hey, I need to go home and pack, I'll see you guys later!*_ Seth said, then took off running.

Jared turned to Sam, _*I know you want to keep Seth safe, Sam, but he has so much resentment towards you and Paul right now that no matter what you say to him, Seth is going to take it wrong. So I suggest leaving him alone until he calms down. I think this trip to see his sisters will be good for him. I'm sure he'll come back in a better mood and less volatile.*_

Sam could see the truth in Jared's words and nodded his massive head, _*I think you're right, Jared.*_

*_Good, I'm glad you see it that way.*_ Jared commented, then he and Sam went back on their patrol.

Seth rushed into the woods close to his house, phased back, and rushed into the house. He picked up Sue and twirled her around, making her laugh, "What happened, Baby?"

"Jared said it was okay as long as it was okay with you. Thanks, Mom, I'm going to go pack. I should probably pack for a few days since I'll be going with Emmett and Jasper." Seth mused as he put Sue down and walked upstairs. Sue rolled her eyes and went back to cooking dinner for her and Seth.

The next day, Leah and Selene arrived at the Clearwater house. So far, they had made it into La Push without anyone knowing they were there. If the girls could avoid the pack, they would. Getting out of the Range Rover, Leah used her key to open the door to the house.

"Mom, Seth? It's us, where are you?" Selene called.

The girls heard frantic steps coming from upstairs as Seth ran from his room down the stairs and hugged his sisters. "I missed you guys so much!"

Selene smiled at her brother, "We missed you too, Puppy."

"Sel, I'm not a puppy, don't call me that," Seth whined.

Leah and Selene looked at each other, "Yes, you are!" They said in unison, then laughed as Seth pouted.

A little while later, Sue comes downstairs and smiles at her daughters, "My Girls!"

"Hi, Mom," Leah and Selene said and hugged their mother fiercely, "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Tell me, are the Cullens treating you well?"

"Oh yeah, Mom, Esme even cooks for us. Her cooking doesn't compare to yours, but it's still good," Leah answers.

Sue chuckled, "I bet it is."

After that, the Clearwater family sat down in the living room and talked for a little while until there was knock at the door. Sue got up, and Sam and Paul were standing there, "Hello, Sue, do you think that we could talk to Selene for a minute."

Selene stood up, "Nope, you sure as hell cannot. Come on, Seth, grab your stuff; let's go. Sorry, Mom, for cutting this visit short. We'll come by when the house isn't so crowded," Selene stated and hugged her mom then walked past Sam and Paul.

"Selene, wait, we need to talk to you. We need to apologize to you."

"I couldn't care less what you need, and what makes you think I would ever accept an apology from either one of you? Just stay away from me, and everything will be fine and dandy, okay?"

"But-"

"Didn't you hear my sister? She doesn't want to talk to you. Go away, or we're going to have a problem," Leah threatened as she pushed past Sam and Paul and got in the Range Rover.

Seth was about to get into the back seat when he looked at Sam and Paul, "Stay away from my sister, before you regret it," Then he got in and slammed the door.

After that, Selene peeled out and left La Push.

Sam and Paul looked at each other in despair, "Don't worry, boys, Selene will come around eventually," Sue told them. She paused, "Although, Selene is more like her biological father than I thought she was, and he can hold a grudge for eternity," Sue mused as she walked back into the house and shut the door.

The trio drove back towards the Cullen house in silence, with the radio playing softly in the background. Leah looked at her older sister then glanced at Seth, "Sel, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe those morons thought that I would talk to them after what they did, much less forgive them."

"You're not angry,"

"Yes, but I can control my temper, Sethy, you don't have to worry about anything, okay?" Selene asked with a smile on her face as she looked at her brother through the mirror.

Seth smiled back, "Okay."

A little while later, the trio arrived at the Cullen house. Seth's eyes widen when he saw how enormous the house was, "Wow, that's a nice house."

"Yeah, it's okay."

Seth gave Selene an odd look, "My dad's house back East is nicer,"

Seth nodded, then he brightened, "Hey, do I get to meet Percy this summer?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call him and him mom and ask if he wants to spend part of the summer with me. He normally goes to Summer Camp, but maybe he won't this year," Selene said.

"Does he know that you're a wolf," Seth asked.

"Not yet, but my dad knows, so I'm sure he'll tell my brother. If not, I will before he comes. I have to tell him about Emmett anyway. I don't want him to freak out when he meets him."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Emmett."

"Yeah. Why don't we go inside now? Emmett and Alice are guarding Bella today, so they'll be home tomorrow," Selene informs her little brother.

They got out of the Range Rover and headed inside. The smell of vampire hits Seth's nose the minute they walk inside, but it isn't nearly as bad as the others made it out to be. Seth thought that the scent would be burning his nose, but it didn't, and he wondered why.

"Hello, is anyone home," Selene said softly, knowing that the vampires would be able to hear her. Esme comes out of the kitchen while Jasper comes out of the library, and Carlisle comes down from upstairs.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Seth."

Carlisle smiles at Seth and steps forward, "It's nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and my son Jasper."

Seth smiles and shakes Carlisle's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Doctor, Cullen."

Carlisle chuckles, "Carlisle is fine, Seth."

"Okay, Carlisle."

Esme then steps forward and offers her hand to Seth, "It's nice to meet you, Seth, Leah, and Selene have told us so much about you."

"Good things, I hope?"

"Mostly embarrassing things," Leah said with a smirk.

Seth starts to turn red, "You didn't?"

Both girls give Seth an evil grin. Seth groans, "I can't believe you did that to me."

"It wasn't too bad, Seth, It was mostly how cute you were when you were a baby," Esme said.

"And how you used to like to take your diaper off and run around naked," Jasper added as he stepped forward and shook Seth's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper," Seth said, then glared at Selene. He knew it was Selene who told that story.

Jasper chuckled at the look on Seth's face. Esme giggled and offered Seth some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Seth's face brightened, "Yes, please."

"Wonderful, I'll bring you a plate and some milk."

Everyone sat down in the living room, and they all started talking, "So, Seth, are you looking forward to going hunting with Emmett and me," Jasper asked.

"Kind of, I'm a little worried I won't be able to kill another animal."

"Don't worry, Seth, once you see how easy it is, I'm sure your instincts will take over."

Seth nodded nervously, "And if you can't do it, Seth, it's no problem. We'll do something else. Emmett and I are going to bring some camping and fishing equipment so we can do other stuff, too," Jasper assured him.

Seth smiled, "Thanks, Jasper," Seth said as he ate his cookies.

They continued talking for a while until Selene suggested to Seth if he wanted to go for a run with her and Leah, "Hell, yeah, Sel. I've never been running with you guys."

"Okay, we'll go up to this valley, I know; you'll love it."

"Is it the same one where you met Emmett," Leah asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, cool, I'd like to see this valley."

"Okay, if you guys will excuse us, we're going to go for a run. Esme, if Emmett calls, will you let him know where I am, please?"

"Of course, dear, and I'll have lunch ready for you three when you get back."

"Thank you, Esme," The Clearwater children say, then head out.

The wolves go into the woods to phase, then gather in front of the Cullen house and head out for a run. They're pushing and playing with each other, growling and nipping each other. _*I wonder if Seth can hear us, Leah.*_

_*Yeah, I can hear you guys just fine. Wait, I can hear you, that's so cool!*_

_*This is great, now you're going to yack our ears off,*_ Leah said with a mock sigh.

*_Shut up, Leah!_* Seth huffed.

*_We're only playing. It's great that we can talk to you like this. I wonder if it's only when we're together? Or will it work when you go home?*_

_*I can try it when I get home.*_

_*Okay, Sethy, now follow me,*_ Selene said.

Selene threw her head back and howled and took off running with Leah and Seth running after her. They ran as fast as they could until the trio got to the valley. The wolves paused and took in the beauty of the valley, *_Wow, Sel, this is so beautiful.*_

Selene sighed, *_Yeah, it is. Are you guys thirsty? there's a waterfall at the other end of the valley.*_

_*Yeah, let's get a drink,*_ Seth said.

The wolves took off at a trot towards the waterfall when Selene was struck by what felt like a boulder. She flew across the valley and landed with a thud. *_SELENE_!* Leah and Seth cried.

'Not again.'

Selene stood up and looked around, and she came face to face with Rosalie Hale. Rosalie smirked at Selene, "Speechless to see me? Oh, that's right, animals like you can't talk."

Selene's eyes narrow, but she looks at Seth and Leah, *_Do it, Sel, kill the bitch!*_ Leah commanded.

Selene nodded and shifted back into her human form, causing Rosalie to laugh. She didn't notice that Selene was fully dressed, "You think you can take me on in your human form, bitch?"

"I'm more than a match for you, Monster."

"This is going to be too easy, and after that, Emmett will know what it's like to lose his mate."

"Well, at least you realize that Emmett is mine," Selene said with a smirk.

Rosalie screamed and rushed Selene in a blur. Selene tracked her with her eyes and pulled her bracelet off her wrist, and it instantly turned into the trident that Poseidon had given her. As soon as Rosalie was close enough, Selene swung and struck Rosalie with the butt of her Trident so hard she sent Rosalie crashing into the far end of the valley, destroying several trees. Instantly Rosalie was on her feet.

Rosalie was shocked that Selene had that much strength as a human to throw her. She glared at Selene, and her eyes widen when Rosalie saw Selene standing there in a defensive position holding a spear of some sort dressed in armor, "How did you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, you psycho bitch."

Rosalie screamed and rushed Selene and collided with her. She was pinning Selene to the ground. Without hesitation, Rosalie sunk her teeth into Selene's neck, causing Selene to scream.

*_We have to help her, Leah, that crazy bitch is going to drain her_!* Seth shouted.

He was about to rush Rosalie when Leah got in his way, *_Sel, will be okay, don't worry.*_

*_She's killing her!*_

_*Just watch Seth, I promise, Sel will be okay.*_

_*I can't!*_

Seth stood up and let out a desperate howl, calling the pack from La Push to help.

Meanwhile, Alice was with Emmett and suddenly gasped. Emmett looked at Alice, "What's wrong, Pixie?"

"Rosalie."

Emmett tensed, "What about her?"

"I got a glimpse of her draining Selene."

"WHAT?!"

"Emmett we have to go, Selene needs our help, I'll call Jasper and the others to meet us there."

"Where are they?"

"I think they're where you first met Selene!"

Without another word, Emmett took off like a shot. With Alice following closely behind. At the same time, Jared heard Seth's desperate howl and paused in their patrol, *_That was Seth!*_ Jared told Paul.

*_Seth what's going on?*_

_*HELP, SELENE BEING KILLED BY A VAMPIRE!*_ Seth shouted in his head.

Jared and Paul looked at each other and took off running when they saw the image of the vampire feeding of Selene, *_They're on the other side of the treaty line,_* Sam said.

_*To hell with the treaty! I'm not going to let Selene die!*_ Jared declared. The entire pack took off, running towards where Seth was.

Back in the valley, Selene concentrated on the water in the pool, she held out her hand, and a whip of water came out and grabbed Rosalie mouth and pried it open then grabbed her by the throat and flung her off. Selene laid there for a moment to recover; later, she reached out for her trident that flew into her hand. She slowly stood up and faced Rosalie, who was now being held in place by the water.

Selene wiped the blood off her neck, "How are you standing? You should be dead or at least turning."

"I'm not that easily killed, you cunt."

Selene called the water towards her and partially healed the wound on her neck. She was going to need a drop of the water from Atlantis to heal completely, but this was good enough, "How are you doing that?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Come on, bitch, let's finish this."

Selene twirled her Trident and got into a defensive position. Selene made a fist, then opened her hand, and the water that was trapping Rosalie fell away. Rosalie wiped away the blood from her mouth and went on the attack again. Selene swung her Trident, hitting Rosalie across the face, shattering it. Rosalie roared at the damage to her beautiful face, They continued to fight, moving further down the valley away from Seth and Leah. Selene couldn't trust Rosalie not to attack her brother and sister.

Rosalie swung at Selene, who caught her wrist and threw her into a bunch of trees. Rosalie used her speed again to get the drop on Selene but realized that it wasn't working. Selene could see every move she made. So she had no other choice but to rely on hand to hand combat which was something Rosalie was not good at.

At this point, Selene was only toying with Rosalie. She wanted the vampire whore to know that whatever she tried, she would never be able to beat Selene. It didn't take long for Emmett and the others to show up. Emmett screamed when he saw Selene covered in blood from the bite wound on her neck. He was about to rush Rosalie when Leah had phased back and got in his way.

"Don't interfere, Emmett!"

"I have to, Rosalie is going to kill her. Look at how much blood she's lost!"

"Selene's fine. Watch, she's only toying with that blonde bitch. Selene has trained her whole life to fight monsters like her."

"I don't understand!"

"You will, Emmett, just wait."

Emmett closed his eyes and clenched his fist, "Alright, if she gets hurt more, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough."

Emmett and the other watched helplessly as Selene and Rosalie continued to fight. A little while later, Jared and the pack showed up and were going to help, but Leah explained the same thing to Jared, and he ordered the pack to stand down.

'It's time to end this,' Selene thought, With one final blow, she knocked a cracked and shattered Rosalie towards the others.

Rosalie landed with a thud, and for the first time since Rosalie had been turned, she was tired. Rosalie looked up from her position on the ground and stared at Selene in fear, "I've grown tired of this game. It's time to end it."

Selene lifted her Trident above her head and was about to drive into Rosalie's chest when Selene was suddenly knocked to the side by one of Jared's wolves. Selene looked up and noticed that Paul's wolf was standing protectively over Rosalie growling at Selene. Selene stood up and gawked at Paul.

"You're kidding, right? Paul just imprinted on Rosalie."


	22. Chapter 22 An Unexpected Meeting

Everybody stared at Paul as he stood over Rosalie, protecting her from Selene. Rosalie was about to push the mutt away until the large wolf head turned and looked at her, and she was gone. Rosalie was lost in Paul's beautiful brown eyes. Rosalie slowly sat up with Paul putting his body under her arm and her grabbing onto his fur. Rosalie had never noticed how soft a wolf's coat could be, and how good they smelled, well, at least Paul did. He smelled like nature.

Selene watched as Rosalie shamelessly ran her fingers through Paul's fur and breathed in his scent. She couldn't believe that this was happening, a part of her wondered if Aphrodite had something to do with it. Selene sighed and tapped her trident on the ground, and it turned back into a bracelet. Suddenly, Selene heard Leah start laughing. She looked at her sister, who was leaning against Emmett laughing her ass off.

"Oh, this is too good. Two people that hate the other species so much and are now each other's mate."

Paul and Rosalie scowled at Leah, causing her to laugh even harder. "They even have the same scowl, and Paul's a wolf!"

Selene looked at Paul and Rosalie and chuckled. They did look the same. Selene suddenly started getting light-headed, her eyes rolled back, and she passed out. Instantly, Emmett was there to catch her.

"No, no, no, no, Sel, come on open those beautiful green eyes. Come on, Baby. Carlisle, do something!"

Carlisle ran over and checked Selene's pulse. It was beginning to slow down, "There's nothing we can do, Emmett, the venom is already spreading."

"NO! she can't turn, Carlisle! We have to do something."

"Emmett, Selene isn't going to turn, demigods don't turn, they die."

"What?!"

"You heard me. But Sel can be healed. You have to take her to the sea."

"Are you crazy?! She's lost too much blood; she needs a transfusion."

"Emmett, I know what I'm talking about. If you don't take her, I will. I promise it will heal her."

Emmett stared at Leah for a few seconds, then nodded. He picked up his mate and took off running for First Beach. The Cullens want to go as well, but they couldn't cross the treaty line, "Nobody follows Emmett, he needs to do this alone," Leah told everyone.

"Leah, what's going on, what did you mean a demigod?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell you, Carlisle. It's not my secret to tell. I'm sure Selene will inform you when she's better."

He nodded and told his coven to follow him home, "Can Paul and I go as well, Carlisle?"

Carlisle hesitated. He sighed and nodded, "But when Emmett gets home with Selene, stay out of his sight."

Paul and Rosalie both nodded and followed the Cullen Coven along with Seth and Leah.

Meanwhile, Emmett was running as fast as he could to First Beach. When he got there, he ran headlong into the water until he was submerged chest-deep. Emmett started washing the blood off of Selene's neck and out of her hair.

"Come on, Baby, come back to me. Please don't leave me."

While Emmett was babbling and staring at Selene, he didn't notice that the sea started to rage and the water started to swirl next to him when he finally looked up he saw a figure made of water emerge from the water. Slowly the figure of water began to form into a man. Emmett's mouth fell open when he saw a man with black hair and a beard but with familiar-looking sea-green eyes walking towards him with an angry look on his face.

The man took Selene from Emmett, "Move," The man ordered.

Emmett numbly moved out of the way. Poseidon looked down at his daughter, "She has a lot of venom in her body. The sea can't purge it. But the waters of Atlantis can."

"Atlantis, are you serious?"

Poseidon ignored Emmett and walked back to shore. He laid Selene down and took off her necklace. Poseidon opened Selene's mouth then carefully let one drop fall into her mouth, Selene automatically swallowed and sighed.

"Can't you give her anymore?"

"One drop is good enough for a demigod. She would need to be much more injured to need more," Poseidon said without taking his eyes off his daughter.

Emmett stared between the man and Selene and started putting two and two together, "You're Poseidon, the god of the sea, and Selene's your daughter."

Poseidon didn't take his eyes off of Selene, "Yes."

Emmett sat there, gaping at Poseidon. He couldn't believe he was in the presence of a god. Suddenly, Selene's eyes snapped open, and she gasped. She looked into the familiar sea-green eyes of her father. Her eyes started to water, "Daddy."

Poseidon gathered his only daughter into his arms, "It's alright, little starfish, you're okay now. The waters of Atlantis healed you completely."

"Thank you, Daddy," Selene said as she sniffled into his shoulder, "Where's Emmett?"

"He's right here, Sweetheart."

Selene looked up from Poseidon's shoulder and saw Emmett. He had the most relaxed look on his face, "Oh, Emmett."

Poseidon let go of his daughter and moved back a bit so that Emmett could get closer to Selene. The minute Poseidon moved away, Emmett lunged for Selene, "Oh, Baby, I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you. You had me so worried, Leah said that the venom wouldn't have turned you it would have killed you." Emmett mumbled into Selene's hair.

"No, demigods can't be turned, the venom will poison them slowly if not treated in time," Poseidon informed Emmett.

"Is she going to be okay now," Emmett asked.

"Yes, fortunately, if a demigod is bitten and they survive, they become immune to the venom. Selene only needs to rest for a while. I'll take her back to Atlantis with me where she can be cared for properly."

"I can take care of her," Emmett offered.

"Like you took care of her against your wife? Forgive me if I don't trust the life of my only daughter to you."

"Daddy, Emmett was watching-"

"Yes, I know, little starfish, he was watching a pathetic mortal instead of his mate. Yes, he has his priorities in the correct place."

"I can take of myself, Dad, and you know this. I've come closer to death before than this."

Emmett gasped. Father and daughter ignored him, "Yes, you have, but never to the point where you couldn't find help."

"I did get help, Emmett brought me to you."

"Thanks to Leah."

"He didn't know! But Emmett did do exactly what Leah said to do. Please, Daddy, let me go home with Emmett."

Poseidon looked down at the sea-green eyes that were pleading with him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Fine, but I will be coming to check on you, and if any one of those creatures gets out of line, I'll bring that matchbox of a house down on them and set it on fire."

"Gods, Dad, calm down," Selene said as she started to stand up with Emmett's help.

"I'm in a foul mood, little starfish."

Selene looked out to the sea and saw that the ocean was raging. Selene could see an enormous storm still brewing off in the distance, "Daddy, I promise, I'll be fine."

"You better be," Then Poseidon fixed his eyes onto Emmett, "If you weren't my daughter's imprint, I would destroy you, but I won't cause her that pain. But that doesn't mean your family is safe from my wrath. Selene can tell you, I'm vengeful and petty, and I will hurt your family just to hurt you. Don't make me do that, Emmett. And remember this, You may be the world's strongest vampire, but I am a god, you will never be a match for me."

Emmett gulped, "Yes, your majesty."

Poseidon smirked, "Very good; you learn fast."

Poseidon turned to Selene, "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?"

"I'm sure, Daddy. Tell Triton I said hello."

Poseidon caressed his daughter's cheek, then he hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I will, little starfish. I shall be by soon to check on you."

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Selene."

Poseidon released his daughter, threw one last glare at Emmett then teleported back to Atlantis.

"Your dad is scary," Emmett commented.

"Yeah, but he likes you."

"He likes me?! How can you tell? Your dad threatened me."

"Emmett, my dad, said it himself, he's vengeful and petty. If he didn't like you, my dad would have killed you anyway."

"Then that whole thing about hurting everyone else was a bluff?"

"No, he doesn't like Edward. Remember that earthquake? That was him."

The stood there for a moment in silence, "Em, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I am."

Emmett leaned down and kissed his mate, tenderly, "It doesn't matter, we can talk about it later. Right now, I need to get you home and out of these wet clothes."

"Oh, I can fix that." Selene snapped her fingers, and the water was pulled out of their clothes, leaving them completely dry.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm Poseidon's daughter; I can control water."

Emmett nodded and picked up his mate. He kissed Selene once more and carried her back to the Cullen house. Emmett didn't run nearly as fast as he did when he was desperately trying to get Selene to the ocean, but he was running rather quickly. Emmett glanced down at Selene and noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and held Selene a bit closer.

While all this was going on at First Beach, the Cullens had arrived at home and went inside the house. Leah led Seth into the kitchen and made him something to eat to help him calm down. Everyone left Rosalie and Paul outside so that they could talk. Paul ran into the woods and phased back and put his clothes on. He came out of the woods and found Rosalie sitting on the front steps waiting for him.

Paul sat down next to her and tentatively reached out for her hand. Rosalie looked down when she felt Paul's fingers intertwine with her own; she smiled and looked up at him. Paul stared at Rosalie and leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"What's the matter," Paul whispered.

"I look hideous; I need to feed to be able to fix the damage that Selene did to me."

"You look beautiful to me, Rose. You always will no matter what." Paul muttered sweetly.

If Rosalie could have blushed, she would have. She stared at Paul and ran her thumb over his lips, then leaned up and kissed him. Paul let go of Rosalie's hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rosalie into his hot chest. She sighed at feeling the warmth of his body seep into her own, making her dead heart flutter. They broke the kiss, and Paul put his forehead against Rose's.

"Is this alright? That you're my imprint and I'm your mate?"

Rosalie smiled at Paul and pecked him on the lips, "This is more than okay, Paul. I've never felt anything like this before. Now I understand how Emmett feels towards Selene."

"So do I, and this is the greatest feeling in the world," Paul added with a grin.

"Yes, Paul, it is."

"So, what happens now?" Paul asked.

"I make amends for what I did to Selene and Emmett."

"So do I, Rose," Paul remarked.

"Why, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

Paul sighed and began to tell Rosalie what happened when she was away. As Rosalie listened, she realized that she and Paul wanted two people they couldn't have when all along they were meant to be together, "So as you can see, I have just as much to make up for as you do, Rose."

Rosalie nodded, "You're right, you do. And I think, for now, we can start by not being here when Emmett gets back."

"I agree. Why don't we go hunting to help you heal?" Paul asked, then stood up and offered his hand to Rosalie. She smiled up at him and took it.

Paul jogged into the woods and phased, then came back out, and the new couple was off to hunt.


	23. Chapter 23 Recovery and Revenge

When Emmett realized that Selene had fallen asleep, he slowed his pace down. Emmett knew that his running wouldn't jostle her awake, but he didn't want to take the chance. As Emmett jogged through the forest, he thought about what Poseidon had told him. Emmett snorts, 'I can't believe my mate is a demigoddess.'

But that would explain how she changed into an eagle the first day they met and flew away. Emmett hadn't thought about that day since it happened for two reasons. One, he wasn't too concerned about it. In all honesty, Emmett thought that Selene was just another shape-shifter. And two, He didn't want Edward to know that his mate could do that. It was something Emmett wished to keep to himself, so he stopped thinking about it and filed it away in the back of his mind. Emmett was more concerned with finding his mate than the little bit of information, anyway. Now that he knew that Selene was a demigoddess, it was going to take him a bit to wrap his mind around it.

But what was worrying him was that if Selene couldn't be turned, that meant that eventually, Emmett would lose her. If not to old age, then to someone trying to kill her. And that was not something he could live with. Now that Emmett found his true mate, he couldn't imagine living the rest of his existence without Selene.

Emmett held Selene a little tighter at the thought of losing her. But he didn't know all the facts, so he wasn't going to panic just yet. Emmett first had to talk to Selene and find out what it meant to be a demigoddess. Right now, the most important thing was getting Selene home and putting her to bed and make sure she recovers. And maybe kill Rosalie if he has a chance.

Emmett finally gets home and growls at picking up Rosalie and Paul's scent, but it was already fading, so they at least had the decency to leave before he arrived with Selene. Emmett was about to go inside through his private entrance when Leah and Seth come running out of the house.

"Emmett! What happened? Is my sister okay?" Seth yelled as he ran towards Emmett and Selene. Leah was right behind him.

"She's fine, Seth, Sel's only needs to rest for now. Taking her to the ocean worked exactly like Leah said it would," Emmett said, looking right at Leah. Leah sighed and put her hand over her heart.

Leah knew that Poseidon would know that Selene was injured the minute Emmett took her into the water, and he would come to help, but she still worried about her older sister. While Emmett and Selene were gone, the entire family was on pins and needles waiting for them to return. Carlisle was shocked to know that the venom wasn't turning Selene but killing her. It was not something he was expecting. And because of that fact, he and Esme couldn't bring themselves to leave until he checked on Selene himself.

Alice and Jasper had the same reasoning. Neither one of them wanted to see their new sister die and couldn't bring themselves to leave and go back to watching Bella without knowing if Selene would survive. But Seth had told them that Jared had sent Jake to watch Bella. Jake was also concerned about Selene, but the thought of being near Bella was more tempting for him. Which was fine, Jared couldn't stand listening to Jake compare what happened to Selene to what might happen to Bella; it was making Jared and the rest of the pack sick.

As Emmett walked into the house, the vampires gathered around him and started bombarding him with questions. Mostly about how Selene was doing and how did the ocean help. Emmett finally got his family's attention, "Guys, I can't explain right now. I need to put Selene to bed. When she's recovered enough, I'm sure Selene will explain."

"Emmett's right, Selene needs to recover. We can wait to find out what happened," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"In the meantime, I'm going to make dinner for everyone," Esme said then turned to go into the kitchen, "Seth, would you like a snack?"

Seth looked between his sisters, and Leah nodded, "It's okay, Sethy, Selene's going to be just fine. Go get something to eat."

Seth nodded, "Yeah, Esme. I'd like a snack if you don't mind."

Esme smiled at the boy, "Not at all, Seth."

Seth followed Esme into the kitchen, and Leah followed Emmett downstairs to their room. When Leah walked in, Emmett had already changed Selene into one of his t-shirts and was sitting on the bed, staring at Selene. Leah closed the door behind her to give them some privacy.

"How long have you known Selene is the daughter of Poseidon?"

"Since I was eight. Selene told me when she turned ten and swore me to secrecy."

"Why doesn't Seth know."

"Being a demigoddess isn't something that you blab to the whole world, and Seth was only two when Selene found out about her dad."

"Did your dad know?"

"Yeah, my dad, my uncle, and the Elders know."

"No one else?"

"Nope."

"I don't understand, Leah, why didn't Sel, tell me?"

"She was going to, Emmett. Selene was very excited to have you meet her dad. But then this whole thing with Paul and Sam and with Bella happened. The time was never right. Did you meet Poseidon, was he mean to you?"

"Yeah, I met him. No, he was more worried about Selene than me. But he did threaten me after Selene woke up."

"That was to be expected," Leah said.

"He doesn't like me?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think that's it. Poseidon was the one who encouraged Selene to accept you as her imprint."

"He did?"

"Yeah. You have to understand something, Emmett, Poseidon has never had a demigod daughter. He loves her above all of his other demigod children, she's his favorite, and is very protective of her. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to see her happy. And he thinks you can make her happy. If he didn't, he would have killed you."

Emmett nodded, "How do you know so much?"

"Selene told me how Poseidon is with her. Are you okay, Emmett?"

"Yeah, I was so scared, Leah. While I was running with her to First Beach, I could hear her heartbeat growing fainter and fainter. And I was so confused when you said to take her to the ocean, but I was desperate. I couldn't let my mate die, thank you, Leah."

"You don't have to thank me, Emmett, she's my sister. Well, I'll leave you two alone, take care of her, Em."

"Always, Leah."

With that, Leah left Selene and Emmett's room. Emmett went to the bathroom and took a quick shower to rinse off the saltwater, and then he changed into a pair of sweat pants. When he came back into the bedroom, Selene was groaning. Emmett rushed over to the bed, "Baby, are you okay, are you in pain? What can I do?"

Selene sighed at hearing Emmett's voice, "Emmett, I thought you left me."

"Never, Baby, I will never leave you. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Lie down with me. I need to feel you close."

Emmett smiled, "Whatever you want, Love."

"I love you, Emmett, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was sooner."

"I love you too, Selene, and you don't have to apologize, I understand. We can talk about it later, for now, rest."

"Okay." Emmett laid down next to Selene, and she turned to cuddle into Emmett. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Slowly, Selene's eyes closed, and she fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Rosalie and Paul returned from hunting. Rosalie was distraught, and Paul was behind her trying to comfort her, "Rosie, you still beautiful, you have nothing to worry about it, please don't be upset."

Alice and Jasper came out of the kitchen, where they had been talking with Seth and Leah. As soon as Jasper walked in the living room, he was hit with Rosalie's distressing emotions, "What happened?"

Sobbing, Rosalie looked at Jasper, "Look at me, Jasper!"

Jasper and Alice's eyes widen when they notice that Rosalie had a massive scar from her temple to her chin, "And that's not all!"

Rosalie lifted the side of her shirt, and she had another scar running from her underarm to her stomach, "It doesn't matter how much it feed, it won't heal completely!"

Rosalie whirled around when she heard someone laughing, "Now that's some divine punishment. Ruining what you cherish most, you're fucking looks, not that you're going to live long enough to regret it," Emmett said, then attacked Rosalie.

Emmett was so fast that Paul didn't have a chance to protect Rosalie. They crashed through the back door and fell off the balcony. Paul didn't think he jumped after them and landed next to Emmett, who was on top of Rosalie. He was slowly breaking her neck. Paul growled and was about to phase.

"You phase, and I'll pop her head off like a pimple," Emmett said in a deadly voice. To emphasize his point, Emmett squeezed enough for Paul to hear the breaking of Rosalie's neck.

"Please, Emmett, don't kill Rose, she's my imprint," Paul begged.

"Did that matter to you when you wanted to kill me," Emmett asked, "Did it matter how much my mate would have suffered? No, it didn't. So, why should I care what you're feeling?"

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I now know what would have happened to Selene if you had died. The gods punished me; I had to relive the death of my imprint over and over. Please, I would never want that for anyone."

"Good, now you're going to know what it feels like for real. I told you, you bitch that if you hurt my mate, I was going to kill you. I don't go back on my word. I'm going to kill you slowly and make you mutt watch."

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hands, trying to pry them off, "Please, Emmett, I'm sorry."

Emmett laughed darkly, "You think that's going to help? Selene almost died because of you. If it hadn't been for her father, she would have been poisoned by your venom." An evil glint suddenly flashed across Emmett's eyes, "I should let him punish you instead. I'm sure he can punish you worse than I ever could. But he's not here, so I'll kill you myself."

Emmett slowly started squeezing Rosalie's neck, and she started struggling, "NO, EMMETT, PLEASE, DON'T!" Paul screamed.

Paul couldn't take it anymore and phased but, two wolves tackled him. Leah and Seth were holding him down so that he couldn't attack Emmett.

Everyone was screaming for Emmett to stop, but he couldn't hear anything, all Emmett could listen to was the sound of Rosalie's neck slowly breaking. Her eyes were wide and glistened with unshed tears. Her eyes shifted to Paul, who was frantically struggling against Leah and Seth.

"I love you, Paul," Rosalie whispered.

Paul threw his head back and howled out his misery. Emmett smiled evilly and increased his strength until he heard a weak voice behind him, "Emmett, please let her go."

Everyone turned around and saw Selene standing barefoot on the back deck with a blanket wrapped around her. Emmett instantly let go of Rosalie and rushed over to Selene, "Baby, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard what was going on, and I couldn't let you kill her."

"What, why not?! She almost killed you!"

"I know she did, and she'll be punished for it if she hasn't been already. Besides, I can't do that to Paul. Losing your imprint is the worst thing that can happen to a wolf, and from what Seth told me, Paul relived it over and over for twenty-four hours. I know that Paul sees it in real life will kill him too."

"I can't let this go, Sel. She'll attack you again. I know it."

"No, I won't, Emmett, I swear," Rosalie said.

A glint appeared in Selene's eyes, and she took a step towards Rosalie, with Emmett right beside her, "You swear you won't attack me again?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Care to make a solemn vow on it?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Then swear on the River Styx that you will not attack or hurt me or any of mine for as long as you exist. And if you do, may the gods themselves punish you."

Rosalie looked at Selene oddly, "Yes, I swear on the River Styx."

"But Sel-"

"It's alright, Emmett, everything will be fine now," Selene said as she cupped Emmett's face.

Emmett sighed and leaned into her touch, "Alright, if you say so, I'll let it go. But if she does anything to you, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"You won't have to, trust me."

Emmett kissed Selene and picked her up to take her inside. At that moment, Edward showed up, he looked around at everyone, confused for a moment, "Why are you all here who's guarding Bella?!"

"Jake is," Alice said.

"Jake?! Why?!"

Edward finally read Jasper's mind, and turned to Emmett and Selene, "It's because of you, isn't it? Why does everything revolve around you?!" Edward yelled at Selene.

Emmett snarled at Edward and was about to set Selene down when a voice was heard behind Edward, "I would take care how you talk to my daughter, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." 


	24. Chapter 24 A Visit From Dad

"Who are you," Edward asked.

Poseidon smirked, "Judging by the look on your face, Edward, it would seem you're having a difficult time reading my thoughts as well. Besides, I thought it was obvious when I called Selene, my daughter, who I am."

Poseidon glances at the wolves, "Hello, Leah, hello, Seth. Why don't the two of you escort Paul inside and get him some clothes? I'm sure he's dying to talk to me," Leah and Seth led Paul back into the house where Alice had some clothes set out form the wolves. Paul takes the set of clothes in his mouth and goes to change.

While he was changing, Paul started thinking of the man that was outside. He could swear he had heard the voice before. Paul's eyes widen, and Paul pales. He suddenly remembered where he had heard the voice before. It was the voice in his vision that told him that he would suffer his pain for all eternity. Paul's hands start shaking, not in anger, but fear. It began to dawn on Paul that the god responsible for his punishment was Selene's father.

'It would explain why mine and Sam's punishment was so severe. We insulted a god's daughter,' Paul thought.

When Paul was dressed, he timidly followed Leah and Seth outside. If a god was there in person, he was there to deal out punishment, and his Rose was in danger of hurting Selene. Leah walked down the steps and stopped a few feet away from the god, she bowed, showing the proper respect, "Greeting, Lord Poseidon," Leah said

Seth's eyes widen, he had read about Poseidon, the god of the sea. Seth couldn't believe he was in the presence of a god. Seth quickly followed Leah's example and bowed, "My lord, Poseidon," Seth squeaked.

Poseidon smiled at his daughter's half-siblings, "You may rise, there is no need to be so formal, Seth and Leah. You are my daughter's family."

The same could not be said for Paul. He instantly bowed when he felt the god's eyes on him, "My lord Poseidon," Paul nervously answered.

Poseidon gave Paul a curt nod, "You may rise and join your imprint, Paul Lahote," Poseidon decreed.

"Thank you, my lord," Paul quickly made his way over to Rosalie and took her hand in his. Rosalie looked at him with concern in her eyes when she felt his hand trembling.

Poseidon's glare shifted towards Rosalie. He gave her a shark-like grin, "How are you enjoying my gifts, Rosalie?"

"Gifts?"

"Yes, the scar on your face and torso. Now you have a scar that matches how ugly you are on the inside," Poseidon said with a smirk.

"You did this," Rosalie asked.

"Of course, and you will carry those scars for the rest of eternity."

Rosalie was about to lunge for Poseidon when Paul caught her arm, "Don't, Rose, you'll only make things worse," Paul whispered in her ear.

"Very good, Paul, you learn quickly. For if she had come near me, your precious Rose would have broken her word that she has sworn on the River Styx and would have been taken straight to the Underworld. Where Hades would have thrown her in the depths of Tartarus."

Edward looked between Rosalie and Poseidon and scoffed, "You can't believe that this man is Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"Ah, the stupid one speaks. You know I've had enough of you. You insult my daughter; you insult me. You manipulate people's lives at a whim; you endanger the lives of others for the safety of a human who isn't worth it."

"Bella is worth it to me!"

"Then be a man and protect her yourself."

"I can't do it alone."

"Of course, you can't because you're weak and useless. And you're a spoiled brat that's used to having people do everything for you."

"Who are you to tell me anything," Edward yelled.

Poseidon suddenly teleported in front of Edward and slammed two fingers into Edward's chest. Caving in his chest and sending him flying across the yard and landing near the river. Poseidon snapped his fingers, and tendrils of water grabbed Edward by the arms and legs and one wrapped around his neck. Edward screamed as the water ropes started pulling at his limps, slowly breaking them away from his body.

Poseidon teleported in front of Edward again. He gave Edward an evil grin. "Shall I kill your coven and swallow this entire town in an earthquake, including your precious Bella, while you watch and relive it for eternity to prove to you who I am?"

Edward's eyes widen, "No, great lord Poseidon, I believe that you are who you say you are and that Selene is your daughter. I meant no disrespect."

Poseidon laughed darkly, "Of course you meant to disrespect my daughter and me. You are an arrogant bastard who thinks he's superior because he can mind rape people. But I have grown tired of you," Poseidon said as he walked back towards the house

Poseidon paused and turned around, "But just because you bore me doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you. You will relive everything that Bella went through when you abandoned her. And you will watch your beloved die by your hands over and over."

Edward let out a horrified scream and went limp, the tendrils of water dropped him in the grass and receded into the water. Edward laid there in the mud with his eyes closed, going into seizures. Carlisle was about to rush to his side when Poseidon spoke.

"There is nothing you can do for your favorite son. Touch him, and I'll curse you as well, good doctor."

"We can't leave him out here."

"You can and you will, it is part of his punishment and yours."

"Why mine, My lord?"

"For being indulgent and weak-willed when it comes to Edward."

Carlisle had no other choice but to admit that it was true. He had always been too indulgent when it came towards Edward. Edward was Carlisle's first creation, and Carlisle had a special place in his heart for Edward. Perhaps he had gone about raising Edward wrong.

When Poseidon finally strutted his way up to where the others were standing, he went up to his daughter and smiled, "Hello, Little Starfish."

"Hello, Daddy," Selene said with a smile and hugged her father.

"What do you think of my punishments?"

"Very appropriate, Dad. I think it will teach them both humility."

"Exactly,"

Poseidon sea-green eyes shifted to Emmett. Emmett instantly bowed, "Greetings, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon nodded, "You may rise, Emmett," Poseidon said to Emmett but gave no indication that he could drop the formality.

Poseidon turned his attention back to his daughter and smiled, "How are you feeling, little Starfish?"

"I feel a little bit better, I think I need a little bit more rest," Selene said and winced at hearing Edward's screams of agony, "Dad, can't you do something?"

"Of course," Poseidon waved his hand, and the water rose from the river and entered Edward's lungs so that he could no longer make any noise. So, now every time Edward scream, he would only gurgle.

"Now, that that's settled, let's go inside."

Poseidon went into the house followed by everyone else, "Is he going to kill us," Jasper asked.

"I don't know; it's a possibility," Selene said, "You never know with my dad. It depends on his mood. He was in a foul mood earlier; his mood seems to have lifted after he punished Edward."

"I thought God was benevolent," Esme said.

"The wrong Pantheon. Greek gods have always been known to be cruel when upset," Selene said.

"You mean the other gods exist as well," Alice asked as they slowly walked into the house.

"Of course," Selene said as Emmett carried her into the house.

When they got inside, Poseidon turned around and looked at everyone, "Sit," He commanded.

Immediately everyone sat down in chairs that were in the room, "I think my identity has been pretty well established, wouldn't you say? Or do I need to cause another earthquake?" Poseidon said, looking at Carlisle, "You may speak."

"No, Lord Poseidon, I think we are all well aware of who you are."

"Good, I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, it's annoying. Now the reason for my visit. It's quite simple I am checking on the well being of my only daughter. It was only a bonus that those that have offended me and hurt my child were here to be punished." Poseidon said.

Poseidon made it a point to make eye contact with everyone in the room until his eyes stopped on Rosalie, "I should kill you painfully, if for no other reason than my amusement, but Selene doesn't want you dead, and I will respect her wishes. You own your life to my daughter. I hope you appreciate it."

"I do, Lord Poseidon, I truly do, thank you," Rosalie said, practically groveling.

"Do not thank me, thank my daughter,"

"It's isn't necessary, Dad, I didn't do it for her, I did it for Paul. I think he's been punished enough, Don't you."

"No, but I'll let you decide that Little Starfish," Poseidon said.

"Now, there is one more thing that I want to be made clear. The so-called rulers of your kind will know nothing of demigods. For centuries demigods have been kept a secret, and I will not allow a slip up from this coven to ruin it."

"So I have made arrangements with Hecate, the goddess of magic, to block out any information about their existence from that idiot mind reader Aro. Yes, we know of his existence and his habit of collecting powers. But as you can tell from Selene, if he tries to turn demigods, he will only kill them. And that will upset several gods to the point that your kind may be wiped out. While I don't care about you, I will not have my daughter's imprint taken from her. And as for my daughter's siblings, Seth, you too will be given a necklace to block your thoughts from any mind reader like your sister."

Poseidon holds out his hand, and a shark's tooth necklace appears. He hands it to Seth, who has Leah help him put it one. When he steps back, he asks for Hecate to come forth to perform her magic. Hecate appears and performs her mind blocking spell on all the Cullens. They don't notice a difference but assume that it has worked.

Hecate leaves but not before saying goodbye to Selene. After that, Poseidon makes to leave as well, "I think our business has concluded for today."

Carlisle steps forward, "My Lord, what about Edward?"

"He will suffer as long as Sam and Paul suffered, twenty-four hours," Poseidon informed Carlisle then walked out. Once outside, Poseidon transformed into an Eagle and flew away.

"Well, that was scary," Alice said.

"Yes, it was."

"You think so? My dad calmed down considerably before he got here. He was on the verge of creating a hurricane off the coast of First Beach."

"Hurricanes don't happen here," Jasper said.

"They will if Poseidon wants them to," Emmett tells his brother.

"True enough."

"Well, I think I'll heat the dinner I made earlier. Selene, are you hungry would you like something to eat," Esme asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, why doesn't Emmett put you to bed, and I'll have him take you something to eat in a little while."

"Thank you, Esme."

"No problem, Dear."

Emmett takes his mate downstairs and puts her to bed. He tucks Selene in and makes sure that she comfortable before going upstairs to get her food. While that's going on, everyone else goes back to their daily life, but they all have Poseidon's warning in the back of their minds.


	25. Chapter 25 Private Time

Emmett went back upstairs to the kitchen where Leah and Seth were sitting having dinner. Seth was still a little shaken up at finding out that Selene is a demigoddess. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Does that mean that Selene's brother, Percy is a demigod too?"

"Yep," Leah said.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet him," Seth said.

"Yeah, from what Selene told me, he's a good kid, you two should get along great. Percy's a year younger than you, Seth."

"That's cool."

Emmett smiled at Seth and ruffled his hair, causing the young wolf to huff indignantly. He walked over to Esme who had a tray of food ready for Selene and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Mom,"

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

Emmett took the tray and went back downstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and found Selene sitting up watching TV. She was watching an old John Wayne movie. Emmett smiled and walked over to the bed, "I didn't know you liked John Wayne?"

"Oh, I love John Wayne movies," Selene answered.

"Here, love, Esme made a sandwich and some chips and juice for you. Carlisle said that you shouldn't have anything too heavy right now." Emmett said as he placed the tray on Selene's lap. He crawled onto the bed with her careful not to jostle her food.

"Thank you, Baby," Selene said and took a bite of her turkey club sandwich. She hummed at the taste of the sandwich. Esme had put avocados and alfalfa sprouts in it, which was something that Selene loved.

Selene ate and watched her movie in silence; she could feel Emmett looking at her once in a while, and Selene knew that he was still worried about her. Selene reached out for his hand, "Emmett, I promise, I'm fine; the waters of Atlantis healed me completely. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I can't help it. I was so scared, Babe. You looked so pale, and your heart was slowing down. I thought for sure I was going to lose you."

Selene looked at Emmett, "I promise, Teddy Bear, nothing is going to take me away from you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Baby. Please don't worry."

"It's my job to worry about you, Sel, you're my mate," Emmett said.

Selene sighed, "Okay, but try not to worry so much."

"I'll try. Now eat up and drink your juice, then get some rest like a good little girl," Emmett said with a grin.

Selene rolled her eyes, "Yes, Dad."

Emmett growled playfully, "Ooh, why don't you call me Daddy instead," Emmett said as he took Selene's tray off her lap and put it on the nightstand then started kissing down her neck.

"I thought you said I had to rest," Selene said.

"I thought you said you felt fine." Emmett countered.

"No, you're absolutely right; I feel fine. I feel better than fine; I feel so good." Selene groaned and stretched.

Emmett ran his hand up her back underneath her t-shirt, causing Selene to shiver, "Yes, you do, Baby, so soft."

Selene pulls Emmett down for a kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, she cards her finger through his hair and gives a light tug causing him to growl, "Don't start something, you're not willing to finish, Sel."

Selene yanks Emmett's head back by his hair and licks him from his throat to his ear, "What makes you think I don't want to finish it, Em," Selene whispers in his ear.

Emmett growls and sits up, he yanks his shirt off and takes Selene's t-shirt in both hands and rips it down the middle. Selene didn't care; it was Emmett's shirt to begin with, so she wasn't going to miss it. He covers her body with his own and starts kissing, sucking, and licking her neck. Selene's eyes close, and she gives in to the sensation of Emmett's cold tongue as he licks his way down towards her breasts.

Selene reaches behind her and unhooks her bra before Emmett tears it. She slides the straps down and takes her bra off. She covers her breasts and blushes, "It's okay, Baby, you don't have to hide from me," Emmett coos.

Slowly, Selene uncrosses her arms, and she watches as Emmett licks his lips, "So beautiful."

Emmett lowered his head and licked Selene's nipple, causing her to gasp and her nipple to pebble. Emmett's eyes slid shut as his lips closed around her nipple and began to suckle, while he massaged the other breast. Selene moaned at the sensation of Emmett pulling her nipple with his lips; the feeling shot through her straight to her core. Emmett's nostrils flared as he smelled Selene's arousal.

Emmett switched breasts and gave the same attention to the ignored twin. Emmett let go of Selene's nipple with a pop and started kissing his way down Selene's body, leaving love bites as he went. Selene's breathing was coming out in ragged breaths. She was gripping the sheets and had her eyes closed. Emmett cupped Selene's covered womanhood causing Selene to gasp, "You're so wet for me, Baby." Emmett groaned as he ground his hips into the bed, trying to get some relief.

Emmett kissed Selene's mound through her panties, she moaned, feeling his cold lips. Selene's mind slowly started to clear, "Emmett, we can't, you're still married."

Emmett moved up Selene's body and kissed her lips, "Rosalie has her mate, Sel. She's going to want this divorce as quickly as possible now. We don't have to wait, but if that's what you want…"

"No, I want you, Em."

Emmett smiled at Selene, "I want you too."

"But, Emmett, I've never..."

Emmett kissed Selene gently, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Teddy Bear."

"I promise I'll be gentle," Emmett whispered and kissed Selene again.

"Okay," Selene whispered back.

Emmett slowly and gently made love to his mate for the first time.

After making love to his mate, Emmett got up and went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean Selene. Emmett came back and carefully cleaned Selene then himself; he threw the washcloth into the clothes hamper then helped Selene get under the covers. He slid under the covers with Selene and pulled her onto his chest then kissed her head.

"Are you alright, Baby?"

Selene sighed and hummed, "I'm perfectly fine, Em."

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"No, Baby, I think I'll be a little sore in the morning and may walk funny, but other than that, I'm funny."

Emmett chuckled and kissed Selene's head again, "Get some sleep, Babe."

Selene looked up at Emmett and kissed his lips. She closed her eyes and settled into his arms. It was silent for a while, and Emmett thought that Selene had fallen asleep, but then she suddenly whispered his name, "Em?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Um, did, did you enjoy it?"

Emmett reached over and turned on the light, "Did I enjoy making love to my mate? Oh, Babe, I have never enjoyed anything more. It was incredible."

Selene, blushed, "Really?"

Emmett chuckled, "Yes, of course. Did you enjoy it?"

"Gods, Emmett, I had no idea pleasure like that existed. If I wasn't so tired, I'd like to go again."

Emmett laughed, "Get some rest and we'll go again later."

"You promise?"

"Oh, yeah, Baby. We are definitely going again."  



	26. Chapter 26 The Following Day

Selene slowly woke and realized two things. One that she was pillowed against Emmett and two that she was utterly naked. At first, Selene couldn't remember what happened, but as her memory came back about what happened the night before her eyes widened and a blush started creeping up from her neck up to her ears.

Selene blushed even harder when she heard Emmett chuckle, "It's about time you remembered. How are you feeling?"

Selene carefully moved, and then she stretched. She felt a little sore but nothing too bad considering they made love more than once, "I feel a little sore, nothing too bad," Selene said as she looked up at Emmett.

Emmett ran his finger up and down Selene's back, "I'm glad to hear that. I thought maybe I was a bit too rough with you."

"Emmett, I'm not as delicate as most mortals, I am a demigod after all."

"Right, I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Good, you do that, because I'd like to go again if you're up to it," Selene said with a smirk.

Emmett growled and pinned Selene under him, "I'm always up for it, Baby." Selene giggled and kissed Emmett. The kiss became more heated, and Selene and Emmett once again made love.

The next time Selene woke up, it was to Emmett coming into their room with breakfast. She smiled at him and sat up, making sure that the sheet covered her breast. Emmett smiled at his mate, "Breakfast time, Babe."

"Thank you, Teddy, but you didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed."

"I know, but I wanted to. I brought you some French toast with eggs and bacon and some coffee and orange juice," Emmett said then set the tray down on Selene's lap. He then took off his sweat pants.

Selene blushed at seeing Emmett naked, making Emmett smirk, "You're going to have to get used to seeing me naked, Sel. I plan to be naked in front of you more often than not."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep," Emmett said then climbed into bed with Selene. Emmett scoot closer to Selene then took the tray from her, "I thought that was my breakfast?"

"It is, but I'm going to feed you," Emmett said with a grin.

He started cutting up the French toast and feeding it to his mate. Selene happily ate the food that Emmett offered her. Once Selene had finished her breakfast, Emmett put the tray on the nightstand and picked up Selene and took her to the bathroom so that they could shower together.

Selene sighed in the shower as Emmett shampooed her hair and massaged her scalp. Selene rinsed her hair while Emmett washed and rubbed her back, taking out all the knots she had in her back. Selene moaned, feeling all the tension melt away. Emmett's hands began to wander toward's Selene's front. He caressed her breasts and pinched her nipples, causing her to moan and lean into his touch. Emmett kissed and sucked on her neck while his hands traveled down towards the apex of her thighs. Sliding a finger through her folds, he moaned at feeling how wet she was. Selene pushed against Emmett's hand and groaned.

"So wet for me, Baby," Emmett groaned into Selene's ear. Selene reached back and pulled Emmett's head down and kissed him. Emmett turned Selene around and made love to her against the shower wall.

After they finished showering, Selene and Emmett made their way upstairs. Seth immediately rushed over to check on his older sister, "Sel! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sethy, don't worry. It'll take more than that to kill me. Hey! you're supposed to be going camping with Emmett and Jasper today, aren't you excited?"

Seth gave her an uncertain look as did Emmett, "Do you think we should still do that after everything that's happened," Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Seth said, agreeing with Emmett.

"Oh come on, you guys, I feel fine. My dad even said so, I only need a little bit of rest, and I'd make a full recovery."

Emmett and Seth looked at each other then looked in the kitchen where Rosalie and Paul were sitting. Selene rolled her eyes, "Rosalie is not going to attack me, you guys. She made a vow on the River Styx, and Rosalie is not going to break it. Are you Rosalie?"

Rosalie walked out of the kitchen with Paul, "No, I'm not, Selene. I have nothing against you anymore. Especially now that understand what you and Emmett feel for each other. And not after the warning your dad gave me about the consequences of breaking a vow made on the River Styx," Rosalie looked down then looked up at Selene, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Emmett, I didn't understand the pull between mates and imprints, but I do now," Rosalie said and took Paul's hand.

"I hope one day you and Emmett will be able to forgive me. And I'd like to start making amends by telling you that I already signed the divorce papers, Emmett. We'll be officially divorced in fifteen days."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Emmett told his ex-wife.

"Yeah, thank you, Rosalie. And I'm glad that you understand what Emmett and I feel for each other, and that you can experience for yourself with Paul. And it may take some time, but I'm sure I can forgive you for what happened between us."

Rosalie nodded, and she and Selene shook hands. Selene then turned to Emmett and Seth, "See, everything is fine, Em, you and Jasper can take Seth hunting. If you don't want to go camping, fine, but please go hunting."

"Why do you want me to go hunting, Sel?"

"Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, Jasper, you're stressed, worried, and angry," Selene said, then looked at Jasper, who nodded.

Seth sighed, "I can't help it, Sel, I was so worried about you. And angry with them," Seth said then nodded towards Paul and Rosalie.

"I know, Sethy, but you need to get that anger out. And I think the safest way to do that is to go hunting. Emmett offered to wrestle with you, but you might hurt him." Selene said.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and Seth smirked.

"So, go, have fun with Emmett and Jasper," Selene said with a smile.

Seth sighed, "Alright, I'll go. You promise you're going to be okay?"

"I promise. Leah and I are going to watch Bella for Emmett and Jasper, then afterward, Leah and I will do something fun like go shopping or something. Unless you want to stay here with us and go shopping?"

Seth curled his lip in disgust, "No, I'll go with Em and Jasper."

"Good, have fun."

"Okay, then, now that it's settled, I'll go get our camping gear," Jasper said, then went down to the garage and started packing some fishing equipment and a tent.

"Go pack a bag, Seth," Leah told her little brother.

Seth nodded and went upstairs. As soon as he left, Emmett hugged Selene, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Selene sighed in frustration, "Yes, Emmett. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Like I told Seth, tomorrow, Leah and I will go shopping."

"You don't have to worry, Em, I'll even go with them," Alice said, "Bella wants to spend time with Jake anyway, so she'll be safe on the reservation."

"Okay, but be careful."

"Always, Teddy Bear," Selene said and kissed Emmett.

A little while later, Jasper came back upstairs with two backpacks for him and Emmett with everything they would need to go camping. Then Seth came down with his bag, which Jasper took from him and added to his pack. He quickly kissed his sisters while Jasper kissed Alice. Then Emmett kissed Selene; after that, they all went outside and watched as Seth leaped off the porch and phased. He shook out his fur and waited on Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay, Seth follow us, and we'll take you to a good hunting spot," Jasper said.

"That is if you can keep up," Emmett said smugly.

"Emmett," Selene said in a warning tone, "You hurt my little brother, and I'll kick your ass."

"Only playing, Babe."

Seth barked out a laugh at Emmett then growled playfully at him and looked off into the distance, "Okay, let's get going," With that, the two vampires and wolf left to go hunting.

"Should I have gone with them," Paul asked from the porch.

"No, you're one of the reasons Seth is so angry. You would have made it worse, you idiot," Leah told him, "Don't you remember? You're the reason Selene was banished."

Paul hung his head in shame.

"It may have been for the best. Paul, but that doesn't mean he still isn't angry with you," Selene told him.

Alice cleared her throat and looked out towards the river where Edward was still, "Drowning" in misery, "Um, Selene, how much longer will Edward be punished?"

Selene looked at her watch, "Another twelve hours. My dad said twenty-four hours, and it'll end exactly in twenty-four hours, not a second earlier."

"What should I tell Bella when she finds out that Edward isn't going to come over," Alice asked.

"Tell her that he's still hunting," Leah said, "She's stupid enough to believe that."

Alice giggled, "I hate to say it, but she is naive enough to believe."

"Or stupid, whatever," Leah mumbled.

"I think I'll call her and tell her that Edward isn't back yet. Maybe she'll spend the day with Jacob today instead, and we can go shopping," Alice suggested.

"Okay, we only need to run it by Jared first," Selene said.

"I'll do it; I have to report back anyway. I have to see if the same thing that applied to Emmett applies to Rose anyway," Paul told the girls.

"And what was that," Rosalie asked.

"Because Emmett is Selene's imprint, he's allowed on the rez. And since you're mine, the same rules should apply, but I want to make sure," Paul explained.

Rosalie's eyes light up at the thought of being to spend as much time with Paul as possible. She smiled at him and kissed him, "Call me when you find out,"

"I will," Paul said and kissed Rosalie again.

Paul then leaped off the porch and phased; he looked at his imprint one last time then took off for La Push. When he arrived, he went to Emily's house, and everyone came running out of the house and started bombarding him with questions about Selene, wanting to know if she was alright.

"Yeah, she's alright, you guys. You don't have to worry about her. Selene's dad saved her."

"Is she really a demigod, Paul," Quil asked.

"Who's her dad?" Embry asked.

"Why didn't she tell us before," Sam asked.

"Because that's something that demigods don't go around telling everyone," Sue said as she walked towards Emily's house with Billy being pushed by Jared.

"Just like it's a danger for us that others find out about what we are, it's an even bigger danger for demigods to be exposed. Not only from humans but monsters," Jared said.

"Monsters? What do you mean, monster?" Emily asked.

"And how do you know, Jared?" Sam questioned.

"The Elders just filled me in," Jared answered.

"Why don't we go inside and we'll explain," Billy suggested.

They all went inside Emily's house, and Billy and Sue began to explain everything to the pack. Emily, Kim, and the boys sat there in shock and awe as they listened to the explanation of the existence of demigods. They couldn't believe that the gods existed, but after what happened to Sam, Paul, and to extent Jake, they were a little more prone to believe it.

"You mean to say that Selene's dad is, what did you call them, one of the Big Three. And that means she's the daughter of one of the three major Olympian gods?" Sam asked.

"Yes, in this case, Selene's father is Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Everyone turned to look at Paul, "You used to insult the daughter of Poseidon." Emily said, "It's a wonder we're all still alive."

"I know," Paul acknowledged.

"Now, The Elders have already sworn me to secrecy. And you all have to do the same. But you have to swear on the River Styx. And that's something severe to the gods. If you betray it, you will be taken straight to the underworld." Jared explained

"That exists!" Embry explained.

Quil smacked him in the head, "Of course it does, you idiot."

Paul was the first one to swear without hesitation, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not betray Selene or her brother's secret no matter what."

Everyone looked at each other. The pack had forgotten all about Percy. If he was her half brother and they shared a father, then that only meant one thing. Percy was also a demigod. Sam was the next one to swear on the River Styx and so on. No one hesitated to protect Selene and Percy's secret, not even the girls.

After that happened, the pack heard someone clapping. They all turned around and saw a man strolling up the path from First Beach. Paul's eyes widened, and he instantly bowed as did Billy and Sue. Everyone followed their example. Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, Sue, you're the mother to my only daughter. You don't have to bow to me; I should bow to you for such a gift. The rest of you, though, good job." Poseidon said with a smirk.

"Lord Poseidon, to what do we owe this visit," Billy asked.

"I only wanted to check on how Jared was doing as the new Alpha and seeing how the issue with Selene's secret was being handled. I must admit adding Percy to your vow was a nice touch, Paul, thank you."

"You're welcome, Lord Poseidon," Paul answered with another bow.

"The only problem I see is that moron that isn't here. The one who blabbed to Bella about the Cullens in the first place," Poseidon said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Lord Poseidon, I'll handle Jacob myself," Jared said.

Poseidon smiled at Jared, "Good lad; then I'll leave Jacob in your hands. I think the pain he gets every time he disagrees with you should be proof enough of my existence. If more proof is needed, then don't hesitate to ask," Poseidon said to Jared then offered his hand.

Jared hesitated for a moment then shook the god's hand. Poseidon smiled again, "Strong grip, I like that. I must be going now, but make no mistake I will be watching. And I'm not the only one that will," Poseidon said ominously, then he teleported away.

"What did he mean by that," Quil asked.

"Probably that Zeus tends to look in on his niece from time to time. And if you think Poseidon is petty, his brother is worse," Sue said and left it at that.

"So, Paul, Jared told us you imprinted on Rosalie Hale, would you like to talk about it?" Billy asked.

Paul's face lit up and instantly agreed. He followed Sue and Billy to Old Quil's house, where they could hold the council with Paul. In the meantime, Jared walked into the house, followed by the others, "How are you going to keep Jake from blabbing to Bella," Sam asked.

"I'm going to show him the memory of what happened today and make him swear on the River Styx like everyone else. Then I'm going to compel him not to open his mouth. Jake can't go against me without causing himself pain, as you guys have seen. So he'd have to be an idiot to defy me," Jared explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, who do you think Jake will imprint on," Quil asked.

"By the way things are going, probably another vampire," Embry said with a laugh.

Everyone in the room laughed, "Wouldn't that be a kick in the balls for him too," Paul said. 


	27. Chapter 27 First Hunt

Seth was happily chased after Emmett and Jasper, now and then throwing his head back and howling. Emmett and Jasper looked back and laughed; the run with them was doing Seth some good after all. Eventually, the trio stopped at a pristine lake; Seth trotted down to the lake and got a drink of water, then went back to Emmett and got his pack from him so that he could put some clothes on.

A few moments later, Seth came out of the woods, fully dressed. He made his way towards the camp that Emmett and Jasper were setting up, "Wow, guys, this place is pretty."

"Yeah, we thought you'd like it. And there's lots of prey here for you and us," Emmett explained.

Seth swallowed thickly; he was getting nervous about his first hunt. Seth wasn't convinced that he could kill a defenseless animal, but he was going to give it a try. Jasper walked up to him and put a hand on Seth's shoulder, "You'll be fine, Seth, there's no need for you to be nervous."

"Yeah, Seth, you'll see your instincts will take over, and hunting will be easier than you think," Emmett said as he finished putting up the tent for Seth.

"I hope so, you guys," Seth said, letting out a shaky breath.

Emmett patted Seth on the back. "How about we do a little exploring then if you find anything you think is appealing, Jasper and I will show you how to hunt it."

Seth nodded, then jogged back into the woods to phase. He got undressed and used a bungee cord to tie his clothes to his leg. Seth took a deep breath and phased. He shook his fur out then went back out to Emmett and Jasper. The vampires led Seth to where they usually find a herd of deer. It wasn't what they wanted to feed on, but it was something natural for Seth to hunt.

When they got to the meadow where the herd of deer were all three of them crouched down and watched the herd for a while, "Okay, Seth, you're bigger than a normal wolf and are almost as fast as us, so you don't have to go for the weakest deer out there. You can have your pick of any deer you want. But we recommend you go after the bucks so that we don't kill off the does and their young. And this way, we don't lower their population," Jasper explained.

Seth nodded.

"Now, pick out a buck and focus on it. Observe it so that you can anticipate which way it's going to run," Emmett instructed.

Seth scanned the herd until he picked out a young buck with a beautiful set of antlers on it. He decided not to kill the older stags since they were the ones with the most experience at protecting the females. Once Seth found his prey, he observed it and studied its movements.

Emmett and Jasper watched Seth as he slowly started to creep towards the deer. His instincts had taken over, and Seth was letting them guide him. Seth stayed close to the ground, and in the tall grass, Emmett had told him to always remain downwind from your prey, so Seth was slowly circling behind the buck. The deer was drinking water from the stream when he raised his head to scan the area, finding nothing he went back to drinking.

Seth got as close as he could without being seen. He waited a few more minutes then rushed out of the grass towards the buck. The deer took off running in a panic, but Seth was able to separate the buck from the rest of the herd. He chased the deer until, with one final burst of energy, Seth leaped onto the deer and sunk his teeth into its neck. The buck tried to scream, but Seth cut off its airway. And with a few shakes of his head, Seth used the weight of the deer to break its neck, killing it instantly.

Seth dropped the deer and stared at it for a moment, *I did it!* Seth thought. The wolf felt so good, he threw his head back and let out a long joyful howl.

Suddenly Seth heard clapping behind him, he turned around and saw Emmett and Jasper standing there, "Congrats, kid, you did great for your first hunt," Emmett said.

Seth gave Emmett a wolfy grin, then stood up on his back paws and licked his face, "Ew, Seth, that's gross!"

Seth barked out a laugh, then brought the deer to Emmett and offered it to him. Emmett looked at Seth curiously, "You want me to feed off of it?"

Seth nodded and stepped back.

Emmett smiled at Seth and thanked him. Emmett sunk his fangs into the deer's neck and quickly drained it. Then he left the meat for Seth to eat. Seth laid down with the deer carcass and tore open its underbelly and began to eat. As he ate, Emmett and Jasper talked about where to go next so that they could hunt. Once Seth had finished the deer, which he found surprisingly delicious, the boys told Seth where they were heading next so that they could hunt.

Seth followed behind them and watched as Jasper caught two mountain lions and fed off of them. And Emmett toyed around with a grizzly bear until he finally killed it and fed off of it. After Emmett and Jasper had finished feeding, they went back to camp so that Seth could rest. The following day they would do some fishing and take Seth hiking, maybe even taking him hunting again. According to Jasper, the hunt had relieved a lot of stress and anger that Seth had been feeling.

"That's good; the little guy has too much pressure on him," Emmett said as he and Jasper sat by the fire.

"Agreed, he's too young to feel the way he does, but I can understand his anger and resentment towards Sam and Paul. They did take his sisters away from him."

"Yeah, but now he's welcomed to come to the house whenever he wants, so that should ease his mind."

"Yeah, it should, and we can take him hunting when things get too much for him," Jasper added.

Emmett nodded in agreement.

While the boys had been hunting, Paul had talked to Jared about Bella coming to La Push and spending the day with Jacob. Jared thought about it and agreed. It would allow him to speak to Jake about Selene. He told Paul to call Jacob and ask him to bring Bella over but that Jared had to talk to him as soon as he arrived.

So, Jacob happily invited Bella over to spend the day with him in La Push. Bella agreed after talking with Alice and finding out that Edward wasn't back from hunting yet. They got to Jake's house and went inside, "Hello, Bella," Billy said.

"Hi, Billy. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. How's your dad?"

"Good, he had to work today, but he's going fishing tomorrow, but I guess you know that."

"Yeah, we'll be leaving early in the morning," Billy tells her.

There's an uncomfortable silence for a while until Jacob comes back from his room. Billy turns to look at his son, "Jacob, don't forget that Jared wants to talk to you."

"Right, Dad. Come on, Bella, let's head over to Emily's house."

They walk in silence for a while until Bella asks Jake what Jared wants to talk to him about, "I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough."

They walk up to Emily's house and walk-in. Emily instantly greets Bella, and so do the other boys. Jared stands up and motions for Jacob to follow him. They walked for a while until Jacob started to get restless he was about to question Jared when his stomach started to ache slightly. Instantly Jake realized it was his punishment acting up.

When Jared and Jacob got a reasonable distance away from the house, Jared turned to Jacob, "Did you tell Bella anything that happened to Selene yesterday?"

"No."

"Good, and you're not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because first it's none of her business, and second, I'm telling you not to, and you will obey me. You're not going to do to me like what you did to Sam and skirt around my command. Either listen or suffer your punishment from the gods."

"You don't really believe that bull shit that Selene is a demigod, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why? There's no such thing as gods," Jacob said.

"You're wrong, Jacob. Where do you think those punishments came from, they came directly from Selene's father."

"Yeah, who's her father," Jake asked.

Jared looked over Jake's shoulder, "He is. Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Jake whirls around and saw a tall, muscular man standing behind him. Jared bowed to Poseidon, "Lord Poseidon, it's an honor to see you again."

"Thank you, Jared; you may rise. I was listening to your conversation with this one here, and I thought I'd give you a hand."

"Thank you, my lord," Jared answered.

Jake looked the man up and down and scoffed, "You're Poseidon?"

Poseidon snapped his fingers, and the ground opened up and swallowed Jake up to his chest then closed around him. Poseidon kneeled, "Does that answer your question?"

Jacob struggled to get free, and when he realized that he couldn't, he nodded, "Yes, it does."

"So, then, you believe that Selene is my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now you will do what Jared said and not go blabbing to anyone about who Selene is, especially not to that idiotic girl you're in love with. If Selene wants her to know, then she'll tell her herself."

Jacob bristled and hearing Bella being called an idiot, but there was nothing he could do about it without causing more problems. Poseidon then stood up, "There is one other thing I need you to do before I release you, Jacob. You need to swear on the River Styx that you will not say anything about Selene or my son Percy being demigods. And if you go back on your word, you will be taken straight to the underworld."

"Are you serious," Jake asked.

"Very," Poseidon answered.

"Alright, I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone that Selene or her brother Percy are Demigods."

"And?"

"And I won't reveal any other information that pertains to either one of them."

"Very good," Poseidon said, then snapped his finger and the ground spat, Jacob, out.

Jacob gasped for air as he had been restricted in that small space. Jacob glared at Poseidon, "Watch who you glare at, mongrel, or would you like me to punish you as I did Sam and Paul. You can relive Bella dying over and over for twenty-four hours too. Or I could kill her. She's turning into a troublesome little thing."

Jacobs's eyes widen, "You wouldn't."

"In a heartbeat and feel no remorse about it," Poseidon asserted.

Jacob stared at Poseidon and realized that the god was not joking, "No…my lord, please leave Bella alone."

"For now, but if she irritates me further, I may have to do something about it," Poseidon states, "But I am going to do something about you. I find you annoying and willful, Jacob, so I'm going to make your punishments even more painful every time you disobey Jared on anything. And if you decide to break away from the pack, you will die. You're too reckless and irresponsible to be on your own. Your life now belongs to your Alpha," Poseidon said then looked at Jared, who nodded, accepting the responsibility.

After that, Poseidon clapped, "Well, this has been fun, nothing like smiting someone to make my day a little brighter." He said with a laugh, "But it's time for me to get back to Olympus. Jared, it was nice seeing you again, you're doing a great job, keep up the good work."

Jared bowed, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon nodded then teleported back to Olympus.

Jared pats Jacob on the shoulder, "So, that was Selene's dad, and as you can see, he's very protective of his only daughter. So watch yourself, Jacob, he wasn't joking. Poseidon will make you suffer in the worst way possible if you cross him, just ask Sam and Paul."

"Alright, Jared, I get it," Jacob said with a sigh. He turned and started walking back to Emily's house, "I'm gonna go spend the day with Bella if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Have fun, Jacob." With that, Jared and Jacob went back to Emily's house.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, twelve hours were just about up for Edward. Selene checked her watch and walked out towards the river bank, where Edward was lying in the mud. The rest of the Cullens followed her. Selene stood in front of Edward and looked down at his pathetic body. He looked up at her with pleading eyes and motioned towards his mouth. Selene sighed and lifted her hand and yanked the river water out of Edward's lungs.

"Thank you, Thank you so much," Edward gasped, "Please forgive me for everything I've done to you, Selene. I had no right to act like an entitled asshole. I'm no one to demand anything from anyone else. Please don't let your father hurt my Bella," Edward pleaded.

"He's not going to hurt her, Edward, you are. If anything happens to Bella, her blood will be on your hands," Selene said and turned to leave.

Esme and Carlisle kneeled on either side of Edward and helped him up. They took him to his room so that he could get cleaned up, and then Carlisle was going to suggest to Edward if he wanted to go hunting. Carlisle had no intention of showing favoritism anymore, but he thought that Edward shouldn't be left alone.

After Edward went inside to shower and change, Alice suggested that they head out to Port Angeles to go shopping. Selene and Leah agreed. They got into one of Alice's cars and drove off to the mall in Port Angeles. They spent the entire day shopping and laughing. They bought jeans, dresses, designer shoes, makeup, Alice insisted that Selene by lingerie for Emmett.

"For what? He only going to tear it off," Selen questioned.

"Then we'll buy a lot of lingerie," Alice said with a giggle.

After they left Victoria Secret with tons of bags, most of them for Selene but some for Alice as well. They headed for the food court so that the girls could eat. The girls continued to talk and get to know each other better. Leah found that she did like Alice, after all. Leah had been surprised how easily she had started getting along with all of the Cullens. She assumed it was because there was no scent to associate them to an enemy. Since that was the case, Leah started growing closer to the Cullen family and began to consider them family as well.

"I wonder how Seth is doing," Selene asked.

"Don't worry, Jasper promised that he and Emmett would take good care of Seth, and Jasper never breaks a promise," Alice explained.

"I know, but he's our little brother, we can't help but worry about him," Leah answered.

"I can understand that. Speaking of little brothers, when do we get to meet Percy?" Alice asked

Selene smiled at the thought of her baby brother, "I'm hoping that instead of going to Camp Half-Blood right after school, he'd be to come to visit me. This summer will be the first time we've been apart since Percy found out he was a demigod. The only thing is that I may have to go to New York and explain to him about you guys. Percy doesn't know about Shifters, and he doesn't know that Vampires exist. If I don't explain to Percy about you guys, he's liable to think you're monsters, and he'll try to destroy you to protect me."

"I don't understand the thing about monsters, Selene," Alice comments.

Selene went on to explain how there are real Greek monsters that hunt down and kill Demigods. And that the monsters can find demigods by their scent, "The problem is, since Percy and I are the children of one of the Big Three, our scent is more powerful, so we get attacked more often."

"That's how Selene and Emmett met, you know," Leah tells Alice.

Alice looked at Selene, astonished, "What happened?"

Selene told Alice about the Manticore and how the sound of fighting attracted Emmett. "He stayed in the tree line and watched as I fought the Manticore. Emmett told me that he almost rushed out to help me when the Manticore clawed me. But when Emmett saw me turn the Manticore to ash, he became wary and slowly stepped out of the woods to see if I needed help."

"And what did you do," Alice asked.

"I shifted into an eagle and flew away."

"You what? I didn't know you could shapeshift into something other than a wolf."

"The others can't, but Artemis blessed me, and I also get that ability from my dad."

"Can Percy do that?" Leah asked.

"Not yet, he's still too young, but I have to admit he's more powerful than me. He has better control over water than I do. But I help him with his shapeshifting, and he helps me with my control.."

"Can you guys do the earthquake thing?"

"I can do it a little bit, but I still need to learn. Percy is focusing on his shapeshifting for now."

Alice and Leah nod. Suddenly Alice gasped. She sat there for a moment with her eyes glazed over. When Alice came out of her vision, Alice took out her phone and called Edward. She told him that Jake had kissed Bella and that she punched him and broke her hand. She also said to him that Jacob was taking Bella home right now. All the wolves heard was Edward running, and then him jumping into his Volvo and drive off.

Alice hung up the phone and sighed. "How did you see Jake kissing Bella? I thought you couldn't see shifters," Selene asked.

"I can now, to a certain extent, thank you two," Alice informs the sisters.

"What did we do?"

"Since you two started living with us, I had to force myself to see around you, but with time I'm able to include you two in my visions. And since I can do that, I can see Bella when she's with Jacob. Thank goodness I can now. Or else I never would have seen Rosalie attack you, Selene. At first, I thought I was seeing Rose, but after I thought about you, I saw your future, not Rosalie's."

Selene and Leah looked at each other, shocked. "Wow, Alice, thank you so much for watching out for my sister," Leah said.

"Yeah, Alice, thank you," Selene added.

Alice smiled, "Don't worry about it, Sel, you're my friend, and I always watch out for my friends."

Selene smiled at Alice, and affectionately squeezed the vampire's hand.

"Alright enough with the love fest, there are more shops to look at," Leah said.

Alice giggled, "Leah's right; let's go hunting, girls."

Selene and Leah laughed and followed Alice to the next shop on her list.


	28. Chapter 28 Punishment

When the girls got home from shopping, they found Bella with Carlisle getting fitted with for a brace. Edward was looking at her with a worried look, "It's only a sprain, Edward, there's no need to worry," Carlisle told him.

"What happened, Bella," Selene asked.

"I sprained my wristed punching Jake in the face," Bella explained.

"Why would you do that," Leah asked.

"He kissed me."

"And you didn't want him to?"

"Of course not," Bella said indignantly.

"Well then good for you for hitting him. Next time don't tuck your thumb in your hand, or you might break it," Selene said.

"How did you know I did that?"

"Rookie mistake," Leah pointed out, then walked upstairs to put her things away.

"Don't worry, Bella; I'll call Jared, and Jared will punish Jake for forcing himself on you," Selene said.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's only right; Jake can't assault you like that, no matter how 'In love' he is with you."

"If you think that's for the best."

"Yeah, I do," Selene said.

"Is he going to get into a lot of trouble," Bella asked.

"I would think so," Selene told Bella.

Bella could only nod; she knew that there was no changing Selene's mind. And she knew that what Jake did wasn't right. Otherwise, she wouldn't have punched him.

Selene smiled at the girl and then left to put her things away. While she was downstairs, Selene decided to call Jared and tell him what Jake did to Bella, "Are you serious," Jared asked.

"Yep, Jaked assaulted Bella."

There was a long pause.

"I'll take care of it, Selene."

"Thank you, Jared."

Meanwhile, Seth, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting by the fire outside Seth's tent talking. Seth was discovering that the Cullens weren't nearly as bad as Sam had made them out to be. Sure Seth understood that not all vampires were like the Cullens, but the Cullens were definitely not the monsters that Sam had made them out to be. Once again, Seth was glad that Jared was Alpha now; he was more objective than Sam.

The vampires were telling Seth how old they were and how they were turned, Seth was fascinated with the stories that Jasper was telling him about the Civil War, "That's so cool, Jasper, maybe you can help me with my history homework when we get to the Civil War, Just like Selene help me with Ancient Greece." Seth said.

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, I'd be happy to help you, Seth."

"What about me? I can help you, too, you know?" Emmett said, crossing his arm like a petulant child.

Jasper and Seth started laughing at Emmett's antics. When the laughing died down, Seth thanked Jasper and Emmett for taking him camping, "Thank you, you guys, I needed this. I didn't realize how stressed out I was. That hunt helped a lot."

"It's our pleasure, Seth. Anything for my mate's family."

"About that, how do you plan on handling Percy, Emmett?"

"Very carefully. Selene told me that he's going to be even more overprotective of her that you are. She may have to go to New York and explain to Percy about everything that's happened," Emmett said.

"Even about Paul and Rosalie," Seth asked.

"Yep, if she doesn't, he'll know and try to destroy them."

"How will he know," Jasper asked.

"According to Selene, Percy and her a very in tune with each other, and he'll notice something is off between the three of them."

Jasper nodded.

The trio continued to talk well into the night until Seth yawned. He said goodnight to the vampires and went to bed. They spent one more day camping, hunting, and fishing then decided to go home. Emmett couldn't take being away from his mate anymore, and Seth had to be home by Sunday night for school on Monday. Considering everything that happened, Seth had a good time.

Meanwhile, back on the reservation, Jared and the Elders called Jacob to Sue's house. Jacob had no idea why Jared and the Elders wanted to talk to him, so he wasn't nervous about it. Jacob knocked on Sue's door and was invited in. When he came in, Jake was surprised to see his dad glaring at him, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Sit down, Jacob," Billy said gruffly. "I am so ashamed of you, Jacob," Billy told him.

"Why? What did I do," Jake inquired.

"You assaulted Bella Swan, yesterday," Sue told him.

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Did you or did you not kiss Bella against her will," Jared asked.

"Yeah."

"Forcing yourself on someone against their will is assault. Whether it's a kiss or something more."

"But Charlie didn't say anything."

"Of course he wouldn't, He'd be thrilled if Bella fell for you, but this isn't something we're going to let slide, Jacob."

"But, Dad."

"No! I raised you better than that! Look what your obsession with this girl is doing to you?"

"It' not an obsession; I love her!"

"You're sixteen years old; you have no concept of what love is," Old Quil said to Jake.

"Love is not trying to have the other person choose you forcefully. You can't make someone love you, Jake," Jared told him, "Bella doesn't love you, Jake, she's not your imprint. Stop trying to force something that isn't going to happen!" Billy shouted.

"No."

"Then, I'm going to make you, Jake. I'm allowing you to give Bella up willingly. If you don't, I will force you to, and I'm going to make it painful for you." Jared said, "We are all sick of this supposed love triangle."

"I don't care; I will never-"

The minute he said that Jacob fell to his knees and clutched his head, it felt like his head was being squeezed in a vice, and then his stomach started cramping so hard he thought someone was cutting him open. Jacob gritted his teeth so that he wouldn't scream. Jake began to writhe on the floor as his pain became unbearable. Jacob couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed in agony.

Jared kneeled next to Jacob, "Are you going to listen to me, Jake?"

"Yes," Jacob said through gritted teeth, "Please make the pain stop."

The minute he said he would listen to Jared, the pain stopped. Jake took a deep breath and sat up. He looked up at Jared, "Please don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry, Jake, this is your punishment for assaulting Bella. You can't see her again. But I will make a deal with you. If you imprint, you can be her friend again, and I'm going to give you the chance to break it off with her."

Jacob had no other choice but to agree.

Back at the Cullen house, Emmett, Seth, and Jasper had just arrived from their camping trip. Emmett rushed into the house and yelled for his mate, "Selene! Selene, where are you?"

Selene came out of the kitchen "I'm right here, Em, did something happen to Seth?"

Emmett rushed over to his mate. He wrapped his arms around Selene and picked her up. Emmett started peppering her face with kisses until he kissed her lips. Selene laughed and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, "What's gotten into you?"

"I missed you."

"Emmett, you've been gone for two and a half days."

"I know it was awful. You can't tell me you didn't miss me."

"Of course, I missed you, Teddy Bear."

"Good," Emmett said then started making his way to the basement.

"Wait, Emmett, I want to know how your trip was."

"I'll tell you later."

"I want to help it from my brother, Em. Put me down, I promise, I show you how much I missed you in a little while."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Emmett didn't put Selene down but walked into the dining room with her in his arms then set her down at the table across from Seth, who was eating some tacos that Esme had made for him. He then took a seat next to Selene, "So, Sethy, how was your camping trip?"

"It was awesome, Sel. I was able to catch two bucks."

"And did you eat them," Leah asked.

"Yep, it was surprisingly good. I gave the deer to Emmett and Jasper so that they could feed on them as well. Then I watched them hunt some mount lions and grizzly bears. That was cool. After that, we fished and sat around the fire, and they told me stories."

"I'm glad you had fun, Seth," Esme commented.

"Thank you, Esme. Emmett and Jasper said they'd take me whenever I wanted to or if I was feeling too stressed out."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Hey, maybe next time, we can all go together," Selene suggested.

"That would be so much fun, Sel," Seth said, be bites of his taco.

"Would you like some more tacos, Seth," Esme asked.

"Yes, please, Esme."

"Selene, do you want any?"

"Yes, please, Esme."

The three Clearwater siblings ate while everyone gathered around to listen to Seth in greater detail about how his hunt went. Emmett and Jasper would add a comment here and there. Once the trio finished, Leah offered to take Seth home. Selene hugged her brother goodbye and kissed his cheek. Seth said goodbye to the Cullens and thank them for having him over.

"You're welcome here anytime, Seth," Carlisle said to you wolf

"Thank you, Carlisle."

With that, Seth got into Selene's Range Rover, and Leah and Seth left. The minute they were out of sight, Emmett picked up Selene and rushed downstairs to their room. Emmett threw Selene, causing Selene to giggle. Emmett joined her on the bed and attacked her neck. As Emmett did that, he started to undress her and work his way down. He sat up and pulled her pants off along with her panties, then he stripped and covered her body with his own. Emmett and Selene ended up making love for hours on end.


	29. Chapter 29 Revelations

**A/N THIS WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING PERCY JACKSON CANON. ALL OF HIS ADVENTURES CONCLUDED BY THE TIME HE TURNS FOURTEEN.**

It took Jacob a couple of days to come to grips that he had no other choice but to stop seeing Bella. He cried and raged at the thought of not seeing the girl he loved, he even begged Jared to change his mind, but Jared was firm. There was nothing that Jacob could do. So with a heavy heart, Jacob finally gathered up his courage and called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella."

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about the other day. I was wrong; I shouldn't have kissed you by force. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No."

"Please, Bella. I need to see you one last time to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, where are you going?"

The was a long pause.

"I've been forbidden from ever seeing you again."

"What? Why?!"

"Because the Elders and Jared said that I assaulted you and what I did was not going to be taken lightly. They're sick of my obsession with you and Jared, and the Elders feel that this is the only way to stop it."

"But, Jacob, you're my best friend, you can't stop seeing me. Can't you, I don't know, sneak out and see me?"

"No, Jared will know, and I'll be punished. This is it Bella; I can never see you again. But after thinking about it for a couple of days, I guess I deserve it."

"What if I talk to Jared?"

"It won't help. You're not my imprint, Bella, we're not meant to be together, her and I have to accept that," Jacob said, So, if it's okay, I'd like to go over goodbye to you in person."

Bella sniffled, on the other end of the line, "What time can you come over?"

"I can go to school. How about I pick you up after school?"

"Okay, then I'll see you after school," Bella said.

With that, Bella hung up the phone and got ready for school. When Edward arrived, she got in his Volvo, and they went to school. Edward noticed that Bella was unusually quiet that morning and asked her what the problem was.

"Jake can't see me anymore. He's been punished for assaulting me. Jared and the Elders have decided that he can't be anywhere near me anymore," Bella explained to Edward.

"How did they find out about what Jacob did?"

"Selene told Jared that Jacob assaulted me."

Edward didn't say anything, but on the inside, he was so happy, now he didn't have to deal with that idiot anymore. He was going to have to thank Selene for talking to Jared. Edward had to admit that it never occurred to him that what Jacob did would be considered assault, to him, it was more like stealing a kiss. But Edward supposed that nowadays it would no longer be appropriate to do such things.

"So, Jacob is going to pick me up after school so that I can see him one last time," Bella told Edward.

"That's fine, Bella."

"Thank you."

For the rest of the day, Bella went through her classes in sort of a daze. She was going to miss Jacob. Bella realized that she was going to miss Jacob more than she thought. But she had to come to grips with the fact that their friendship, or whatever was between them, was over.

When school ended, Bella walked out with Edward and saw Jacob's Rabbit parked next to Edward's Volvo. Bella smiled at the sight of the car and let go of Edward's hand. Edward kissed Bella, and she left his side to go to Jacob. Jacob got out of the vehicle; he hugged her, then walked Bella to the passenger's side of his car and opened the door. She got in, and they headed out.

They drove in silence back to Bella's house. When they got there, they noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet.

Bella and Jacob got out of the Rabbit and went inside. They went into the living room and sat in awkward silence until Jacob cleared his throat. "I don't have a lot of time, Quil and Embry are watching the house and are told to report back to Jared if I stayed longer than two hours. So I wanted to tell you that I will always love you, Bella. You mean everything to me, and I wish I could have convinced you that I'm better for you than Edward, and I wish I never did what I did. But I can't change that. The only thing I can do is apologize."

"Apology accepted, Jacob."

They sat there in the living room and talked for a while then at the two-hour mark, Jacob got up to leave, "Goodbye, Bella. I love you," Jacob said as he hugged Bella one last time.

"Goodbye, Jacob."

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Bella yelled, "Jacob!"

Jacob turned around, "Kiss me." Bella said.

He walked back into the living room, and tenderly kissed Bella. He then placed his forehead on hers, "That should have been our first kiss," Jacob whispered.

Bella sighed and whispered, "I love you, Jacob."

"I know."

He was tempted to stay longer, but the minute he thought that his head started hurting and Jacob began to feel sick to his stomach, "I have to go."

"Please, don't go."

"I have no other choice."

Jacob let go of Bella and left the house. A tear ran down Bella's cheek as she saw Jacob drive away.

Meanwhile, things couldn't be better for Selene and Emmett. Things were going great for them, and life was perfect. Selene had called Sally and asked her if Percy could spend part of the summer with her in Washington.

"Of course, Selene, Percy can stay the entire summer if he wants. I don't know that he will, but if he does, it's fine with me," Sally tells her friend.

Sally Jackson had known Selene since Percy started going to Camp Half-Blood and found out that she was Percy's older half-sister. Sally learned that Selene had taken Percy under her wing and had protected him as best she could. And every fall, Selene would make sure that Percy did his best he could in school. As Selene got older, She and Sally became good friends.

"There are a few things that I have to tell you before you decide to let Percy come join me for the summer. A lot of things had changed for me when I returned to La Push."

"Oh? What happened?"

Selene started telling Sally everything, from the death of her adoptive father to becoming a shapeshifter and imprinting on Emmett. Then she got to the hard part, "The thing is, Sally, that my imprint isn't exactly normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this shouldn't be hard for you to grasp, given that you know about gods and monsters, but you see, Emmett and his family are vampires."

"You're joking."

"No, but they're not your stereotypical, burn up in daylight, a stake through that heart type of vampire."

"What kind are they?"

Selene went on to explain that her boyfriend's family were 'vegetarian' vampires and what precisely that meant. She also went on to explain how they looked and their aspects.

Sally stayed quiet on the other end of the line, "Do they hunt demigods?"

"No, they didn't even know we existed until me."

"Do you trust them not to hurt Percy?"

"I trust the Cullens completely. If I didn't, I wouldn't let my other little brother around them either."

Sally couldn't argue with that. She knew how much Selene loved her siblings, and Sally knew that Selene would never let anything happen to her brothers or sister, "Alright, it's fine with me, but I'll leave the choice up to Percy."

"Thank you, Sally. I'll fly up there and ask him in person; then I'll explain everything to him then."

"Okay, Selene, see you in a few days."

With that, Selene and Sally hung up, and Selene went upstairs to tell the family. When she explained to the Cullens what she and Sally had decided, they were all very excited at the prospect of meeting Selene's other half-brother.

"When were you planning on going, Sel," Alice asked.

"In a few days, Percy gets out of school on Friday. I'm going to explain everything to him, this way he'll have a chance to get used to the idea that I imprinted on a vampire and then Percy can decide if he wants to come with me,"

"I hate the thought of being away from you for so long, but I guess that's the way it has to be," Emmett pouted.

"I'm sorry, Teddy, but it does."

"Teddy?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh, it's short for Teddy Bear," Selene told Jasper.

Jasper stared at Emmett then burst out laughing. If Emmett could have blushed, he would have, "Shut up, Jasper."

Alice giggled and made her way over to the computer, she quickly typed on the keyboard and pressed enter. "Okay, I booked your flight; it leaves on Wednesday morning," Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Sel."

On Wednesday morning, Emmett drove Selene to the Seattle Airport. He stayed with her until it was time for her to head towards the gate. Emmett hugged Selene fiercely and kissed her, "I'm going to miss you so much, Sel."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back by Saturday, with or without my brother."

"I'm sure he'll come with you. He's going to want to meet me, I can guarantee it," Emmett said, "In the meantime, Esme and I will get a room ready for Percy so he'll feel comfortable having his own space."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"You're welcome, Selene."

They kissed one last time and said goodbye. Emmett stayed until Selene was out of sight, then he left the airport and drove back home.

It was a five and a half hour flight to New York. When Selene arrived, she took a cab to the hotel that Alice had gotten her. She checked in and went to her room to leave her luggage. After settling into her place and freshening up, Selene goes downstairs and takes a cab to the Upper East Side to Sally and Percy's apartment.

She arrives while Percy is still in school, knocking on the door. Sally answered the door holding her daughter Estelle, "Selene, I'm so glad you're here."

"Thank you, Sally, how are things with you?"

"Great, I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, does Percy know that I here?"

"Yeah, he's very excited at the thought of spending the summer with you. He's even thinking of not going to Camp this year. Percy can't wait to meet your brother and sister."

"Neither can Seth. I've told him all about Percy and what he's done, and he thinks that's the coolest thing he's ever heard. I think the boys will get along great," Selene informed Sally, "Once Percy gets over the whole Shapeshifter thing."

"I'm sure he won't react too badly about your brother and sister being Shapeshifters. It's the vampires he's going to have a problem with."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"The only thing you can do, Selene, is explain to Percy the best you can and hope he understands."

Selene and Sally talk for a while then head out to lunch. They arrive back at Sally's apartment an hour is supposed to come home from school. Sally puts Estelle down for a nap, and the two women continue to talk in the living room. Selene told Sally all about how imprinting worked and how she fought it at first, but in the end, Selene couldn't stay away from Emmett.

While the women talked, they heard Percy's key in the door, "Hey, Mom, I'm home!" Percy yelled as he came in.

"Percy, don't yell, your sister's asleep," Sally said to her son.

"Sorry, Mom," Percy said as he walked into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw his older sister sitting on the sofa with his mother.

"Selene! When did you get here?"

"This afternoon. I wanted to surprise you," Selene said as she stood up and hugged her little brother.

"I wasn't expecting you here until Friday."

"I thought I'd come a few days early. There are a few things that we need to talk about before we go to Washington, Percy. I came early so I can explain what's going on and from there you can decide if you want to come with me or not."

Percy's brow furrowed, "What do we have to talk about, Sel? What's going on?"

"A lot of things have happened since I went back home, and I think I should tell you about them."

Percy sat down on the sofa opposite his sister, "Okay, what's going on?"

Selene took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "Okay you know that I'm part Quileute on my mom's side, right,"

Percy nods.

"There's a legend in my tribe that my people can shapeshift into wolves…"

Selene went on to tell Percy the entire legend of the Quileutes and about the Cold Ones. She told him about the treaty with the Cold Ones that had amber eyes that Efraim Black had made with them. Percy sat in the chair, fascinated by the story, never once interrupting his sister.

"The thing of it is, Percy, the legend is true. Certain members of the tribe carry the gene, and when Cold Ones come into the area, a fever sets in, and the change happens."

Percy's eyes widen, "And you have the gene."

"Yes, I do. But since I can already shapeshift, it's not as bad for me as it is for the others. Though there is one trait that I did get as the other have."

"And what's that?"

"The ability to imprint on someone."

"What's that?"

Selene explained to Percy what imprinting meant, that it was finding your other half, your soulmate. Percy smiles, "You found your imprint."

"Yes, I did. And this is the hard part. I imprinted on a Cold One."

"What's a Cold One?"

"They're also called vampires, Percy."

Percy suddenly stood up, "You imprinted on a monster! Sel, he can kill you!"

"Vampires are not like the monsters you and I are used to, Perce; I thought the same thing until I talked to Dad-"

"Dad knows! And he didn't do anything about it! How could he let this happen? Your life is in danger!" Percy yelled.

"It's not like that, Percy, please sit down, and I'll explain," Selene tells her younger brother.

Percy takes a deep breath and sits down next to Selene. She takes his hand, "His name is Emmett Cullen…"

Selene went on to explain to Percy that she tried to resist the imprint pull towards Emmett, and for the most part, Selene was successful, but after a while, the pull got more potent, because not only was Emmett her imprint but Selene was Emmett's mate.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not, Percy, Emmett loves me, and I love him."

"But, he's a monster."

"Not in the way you think, Vampires don't hunt demigods. They don't even know we exist. They can't smell or sense us, to them, we smell like regular humans. And the Cullens don't feed on humans; they only feed on animals. Yes, other vampires feed on humans out there, but there's nothing we can do about that. That's the way it is, and it's been that way for a long time."

"Are you sure this Emmett guy and his family won't hurt us or anyone else?"

"I'm positive, Perce."

"And you're sure you love him, and he loves you?"

"Without a doubt."

"Okay, then I'll go with you to Washington."

"Are you sure, Percy, you don't want to think about it?"

"I don't have to think about it. If Emmett makes you happy and Dad said it's okay, that's good enough for me. Besides, I want to meet this guy myself. He needs to know that if he hurts you, I will end him."

"Thank you, Percy, it means so much to me that you give Emmett and his family a chance. I also wanted to let you know that we'll be staying with them. Leah and I moved in with them."

"Why? I thought you were part of the pack?"

"That's another story I have to tell you. But for now, let's go grab some dinner, just you and me."

Percy's face lit up, and he agrees. Brother and sister head out of the apartment and head to China Town to have dinner. While they ate, Selene told Percy everything else that happened. Percy scowled at the thought of Paul and Rosalie hurting his sister, but Selene explained that Poseidon punished them and that everything was settled.

"Good because if Dad hadn't, then, I would have. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Sel."

"I know you're not, Perce, and I love you for it."

"I love you too, Sel."

After dinner, Selene took Percy home, and she went back to her hotel. She called Emmett and told him everything that happened and that Percy took it very well, "I'm glad to hear that, Babe."

"So am, Em."

"So when are you guys heading back."

"On Saturday," Selene said to Emmett.

"Good, I hate being away from you."

"So do I, but I'll be home before you know it."

Selene and Emmett talked for a few more hours until Selene started getting sleepy, "I'm going to bed, now Teddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Baby, sweet dream. Be sure to dream about me."

"I always do." With that, Selene hung up and went to sleep.

The next morning, Selene bolted out of bed and ran towards the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet. She wretched in the toilet a few more times until there was nothing left in her stomach. Selene groaned and sat down on the floor.

"Damn Chinese food," Selene said to herself.

She looked at her watch and decided that she might as well get ready for the day and head over to Sally's apartment so that they could go shopping. Selene stood up and got undressed then turned on the shower. When it was set at the right temperature, Selene got in and took a shower. After her shower, Selene grabbed a fluffy towel and dried off. She towel-dried her hair then got dressed.

She walked out into her bedroom and called Sally to see if they were still going shopping, "Of, course, Selene, I have a baby sitter for Estelle, so we're good, what time were planning on coming by?"

"Around nine if that's alright?"

"That's fine. Percy will be home at twelve, so he can take over for the baby sitter then."

"Great, then we'll pick them up and take them to lunch," Selene suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while, then, Selene."

"Okay, Sally."

After that, Selene went back to getting ready. When she was ready, Selene took a cab to Sally's house, and from there, they went to have breakfast. When Selene and Sally got to the restaurant and were seated, Sally ordered a waffle and eggs while Selene ordered some fresh fruit and orange juice.

"That's all you're having?"

"Yeah, I woke up feeling a little sick, I don't want to risk getting sick later."

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Only yesterday, I think it was the Chinese I had last night."

Sally studied her friend. She started asking Selene very subtle questions about how she had been feeling lately. And the more Selene answered the more Sally was convinced that they needed to go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test.

"Sel, I don't want you to freak out, but could you be pregnant?"

Selene started to laugh then paused, "You know what, I don't know. I don't know if Emmett being what he is can reproduce," Selene said to Sally.

"I think you should take a pregnancy test, just in case."

"I am not pregnant, Sally."

"Take the test anyway for my peace of mind."

"Alright, we'll pick one up, and I'll take it when we get back to your apartment."

So, Selene and Sally went shopping until 11:30 then took a cab back to Sally's apartment. They stopped in front of Walgreens to pick up a pregnancy test. Sally recommended taking two just in case. After that, they went back to her apartment, and Selene went to the bathroom to take the test. Selene came out of the bathroom and sat down on Sally's sofa and started playing with Estelle. Selene was convinced that the test was going to be negative, so she wasn't worried.

When five minutes passed, Selene went into the bathroom to check. She came back out in a daze, "So, what is it?"

"It's positive, I'm pregnant," Selene mumbled and stared at Sally.


	30. Chapter 30 Announcement

Selene and Sally stared at each other for a moment, then Sally took Selene into her arms, "It's okay; it's going to be okay." Sally said as she hugged Selene tightly

Sally led Selene over to the sofa and sat her down. She could see that the young woman was about to freak out and that she was going to need comfort and support. Selene sat on Sally's sofa in stunned silence, "How did this happen?"

"Well, when two people love each other," Sally said jokingly.

Selene looked at her friend and slapped her leg, "I know how it happened. I didn't think it was possible. I mean, Emmett's not human."

"Neither are you."

"Yeah, but, technically, Emmett's dead."

"Well, not completely dead if he was able to get you pregnant."

Selene stared at Sally, "I'm pregnant, Sally, what am I going to do? How does this work? Will the baby be a half-vampire, and one-quarter human and one-quarter demigod?"

"What's Emmett going to say when he finds out?" Selene's eyes suddenly widen, "Oh my gods, what's my dad going to say when I tell him? He's going to kill Emmett!"

"You don't know that for sure. Your dad may be understanding about this."

Selene deadpanned.

"Okay, more than likely not, but he's not going to kill Emmett. He wouldn't do that to you. Emmett's your imprint, Poseidon would cause you the pain of losing your imprint."

Selene started hyperventilating, "I don't know if I can do this, Sally, I never thought I'd live to be a mother. What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I screw up this child's life?" Selene gasped, "What if Emmett doesn't want it? How am I going to be away from him and raise a child on my own?! Should I even have the baby?"

Sally gripped Selene's shoulders, "Selene, Selene! You're freaking out unnecessarily. Calm down. We're going to take this one step at a time. The first thing you need to do is tell your father that you're pregnant?"

"You're pregnant!?" Percy asked the minute he walked into the living room.

Both women jumped when Percy yelled, "Percy, keep your voice down."

"Sorry, Mom. But Sel, your pregnant? How?"

"Well, when two people love each other-"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I know how, Mom, but how did a vampire impregnate my sister? He's dead!"

"Well, there are legends of incubus seducing women and having offspring with them," Sally said, "So the possibility is there if those myths are true."

"Are you saying, Sel's baby is going to be the spawn of the devil?"

"Of course not, Percy! I'm only saying that it isn't unheard of that supposedly male vampires procreate with women."

"I guess so," Selene said. Selene looked at her little brother, "Percy, don't be mad at me, okay? And I'll understand if you don't want to go now."

"Are you crazy? Of course, I'm going with you to Washington, now more than ever. I'm not going to let anything happen to my little nephew or niece if you decide to keep it," Percy said to his big sister.

Selene had always been there for Percy, and she had always been the strong one. Now seeing his sister look so vulnerable and fragile, Percy knew that it was his time to step up and help Selene in any way he could. And if that meant destroying a few monsters, then so be it.

"Thank you, Percy, I appreciate it," Selene said.

"No thanks necessary, Sel, we're family and family look out for each other."

"Does that mean you want to come with me when I go to Olympus and talk to Dad?"

"Hades yeah, I want to go. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Okay, then we'll go together to see Dad. But first, let's go eat; I'm starving."

Sally laughed, "That's how it's going to be, kiddo, you're starving one minute and puking the next. And your libido is going to go crazy too."

"Gee, thanks, Mom, that's just the sort of image I want in my head right before we eat," Percy told his mother, curling his lip in disgust.

Selene and Sally laughed at the look on Percy's face, "Alright, let me get Estelle, and we'll head out."

Sally went into the other room to get her daughter. After that they went out to get some Mexican food, Selene was in the mood for something spicy. Sally laughed, "Yep, I was the same way with Percy, maybe it's a demigod thing."

"No, I think it's a pregnant lady thing," Selene said as they took a cab to the closest Mexican restaurant.

When they got there and sat down to order, Selene began to request an inordinate amount of food. She ordered Caldo de Res, Flautas, Green Chicken Enchiladas, and Chicken Mole. And she still wanted dessert. Sally and Percy looked at each other, "Are you sure you have enough food, there, Selene?" Percy asked.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"We can see that. At the rate you're eating, you're going to blow up like a balloon, Sel," Percy told his sister with a smirk.

Selene stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued to eat. After having a filling lunch, they went to see a movie then went back to their apartment. By that time, Paul was home, and he was making dinner. He invited Selene to stay for dinner, but she politely declined.

"No, thank you, Paul, Percy, and I have to go see our dad right now. Then I'll take Percy out to eat afterward."

Paul nodded, "Okay. Be sure to be home by ten, Percy; you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, Paul. Bye, Mom, see you later."

With that, Selene and Percy left for the Empire State building. When they arrived, they took the elevator up to Olympus. As the elevator began to climb, Selene started to hyperventilate, "Holy Hera, Percy, I don't think I can go through with this. Dad's going to kill me," Selene said to her little brother.

Percy rolled his eyes, "He will not. He's probably going to be more pissed off that your boyfriend deflowered you than the fact he's going to be a grandpa." Percy told his older sister.

Selene glared at her brother and smacked his arm, "You're not helping."

The elevator doors opened to Olympus and getting the attention of the gods who were in the middle of a meeting. Poseidon beamed at seeing his children then and quickly stood up. He walked over to them and promptly took his mortal form, "Selene, Percy, what a surprise," Poseidon said as he hugged his children, "What brings you by?"

"Well, I came into town to bring Percy back with me to Washington for part of the summer, and I decided to stop by," Selene said nervously. She kept avoiding looking in her father's eyes.

Poseidon's brow furrowed, "Is there something else you want to tell me, Selene?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're acting very nervous, you won't look me in the eyes, and your brother is staring at you in shock."

Selene lifted her head and looked at Percy, who's mouth was hanging open. He motioned with his head towards Poseidon, and Selene shook her head no, "What's going on with you two," Poseidon asked.

"Selene has something to tell you, Dad."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, Sel."

"What is it, Little Starfish?"

"Nothing, it can wait until later. You were in the middle of a meeting."

"Well, since you and your brother have interrupted, you might as well inform us all, Niece," Zeus said from his seat.

"It can wait, Uncle. Percy, and I will talk to Dad later."

"Nonsense, you can tell him. Now," Zeus commanded.

"Styx," Selene mumbled. Selene took a deep breath and looked her dead straight in the eyes, "Congratulations, Daddy, you're going to be a grandfather."

It took a second for what Selene had said to sink in. His eyes widened, then they narrowed, and Poseidon started turning red with anger, "You mean to tell me that, that Emmett seduced you and got you pregnant?!"

"He did not seduce me, Dad, I went willingly to his bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Selene said to herself.

"Oh, you think?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

By this point, Poseidon was shaking with rage. He couldn't believe that Emmett dared to have sex with his daughter and get her pregnant. Selene walked up to her father, "Daddy, you need to calm down, okay? Emmett didn't do anything wrong, and nothing happened that I didn't want to happen. He's my imprint, Dad, and I'm his mate, it was inevitable that this would happen."

Poseidon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Alright, I'm calm. I'm calm. I promise I will not smite him, no matter how much I want to."

"Thank you, Daddy, after all, he is the father of your grandchild."

"Does he know yet?"

"No, I just found out an hour ago. I thought it best to tell you first,"

"Good, I'm glad you did."

At that point, Zeus decided to make an appearance, "So, you are going to be a grandfather, Brother, I would congratulate you, but there is a slight problem with Selene being pregnant by a monster."

"And what would that be, Uncle."

"The fact that we do not know if this child will be more vampire than human. I'm sorry, Selene, but you cannot have it."  



	31. Chapter 31 Surprise!

Selene and Percy gasped. Selene's hand immediately fell to her flat belly, "Please, Uncle, I beg you, don't make me kill my baby."

Zeus sighed, "Selene, that baby could endanger the lives of all the demigods and humans, especially if it cannot control its thirst. We cannot take that chance."

"But, Brother, the baby is also half demigod, there is more than a possibility that Selene's blood will be more powerful than the vampire's. You know that she is a powerful demigod. Please at least give the child a chance."

"And if the child turns out to be a monster, Selene?"

Selene closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks, "I will sacrifice my child myself."

"No, Sel, you can't do that," Percy exclaimed.

"What other choice do I have?"

Zeus watched the siblings argue, "I have a solution. If the child is a vampire, it will begin to show signs in the womb. You will weaken Selene, it will hurt you, and it will crave blood. And your pregnancy will progress quickly. If you have any of those symptoms., you will have to terminate the pregnancy. If the child is more demigod, you will have a healthy pregnancy, although shorter than a normal one, then you can keep your child. Is that fair?"

"Yes, Uncle, that's fair. I promise you that this child will not cause any problems."

"I hope not, Selene, for that is the best I can offer."

"I'll take it, Uncle, thank you."

Zeus only nodded.

After that, Poseidon hugged his son and daughter and walked them to the elevator, "I'll be checking up on you two as often as I can," Poseidon said.

"Okay, Dad."

Selene and Percy got in the elevator, as soon as the doors closed, Percy hugged his sister, "You get to keep the baby, I'm so happy. I'm going to be an uncle!"

"I hope I get to keep the baby."

"Don't worry, Sel, it's like Dad said, your blood is stronger. This kid is going to be a half demigod, maybe with a few vampire traits."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Percy, for your support."

"Anytime, Sel."

They walked out of the Empire State building and took a cab back to Percy's apartment, where they told her what had happened, "He took it better than I thought," Selene told Sally.

"That's good. And Zeus?"

"That's a different story," Percy said.

Then they went on to explain what had happened and what the deal was that they made with Zeus. Sally looked at Selene sympathetically, "I'm sure everything will work out in the end, Selene. You have to believe that."

"I do, Sally, I know my child will be safe."

After that, Sally brought Selene and person turkey sandwiches since they missed dinner, and they talked for a while longer. After a while, Sally sent Percy to bed, and Selene went back to her hotel. She got back to the hotel and called Emmett, "Hey, Teddy Bear." Selene said.

"Hey, Babe, how was your day?"

"It was good. I spent most of the morning with Sally and Estelle; then we went to lunch with Percy when he got out of school at noon. After that, Percy and I went to go see my dad," Selene told her imprint.

"That's good."

"What did you do all day," Selene asked Emmett.

"Nothing, I played video games with Seth online, wrestled with Jasper for a while, then we went hunting with Leah."

"Really? My sister went hunting?"

"Yeah, she's very good at it," Emmett said, "Though we took the deer home and grilled it. We invited Jared and the pack over to share it since we didn't want it to go to waste."

"That's great, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but it would have been more fun if you had been here."

"I'm sorry, Teddy Bear, but tomorrow's Friday, Percy's last day of school, and we'll head out to the airport tomorrow evening, Okay."

"Okay," Emmett said.

Selene could hear Emmett pouting through the phone, she giggled.

"Don't pout Emmett; I'll be home soon."

"I know I only miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too," Selene suddenly yawned, "Well, baby, I'm getting sleepy, so I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Babe. Call me when you get to the airport," Emmett said.

"Okay, I will. I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Selene. Goodnight and dream about me."

"I always do." With that, Selene hung up.

The next day, Selene and Sally met up to do some shopping after Percy went to school. Sally got a baby sitter for Estelle, and the girls went to the mall. Selene decided that she wanted to get souvenirs for the family, but she wanted to get something special for Emmett. She decided to get him a bunch of Dad T-Shirts instead of telling him she was pregnant.

"Oh, I like that idea. Emmett will love it, Sel."

"I hope so; I don't want him to freak out."

"He's not going to freak out, Selene, Emmett loves you, and he's going to love his baby."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do."

They went to the baby store and got Emmett a bunch of T-Shirts announcing that he was going to be a dad, and they got a few for Sue about becoming a grandma. It was a great way to let her family know that a baby was on the way. Selene and Sally bought some blue and pink tissue and two boxes to put everything in. Once they had everything, they left the baby store and went to buy gifts for everyone else.

At noon they went back to Sally's apartment to meet Percy. He got home and sat down on the couch, "Finally, classes are over. When do we leave Sel?"

"It leaves this evening, Perce, how about we get a bite to eat, spend a little time with Estelle and your mom? Are you packed?"

"Yep, I packed everything last night."

"Good, we'll be back at 2:00 and take off to the airport."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Pizza."

So they went to a local pizza place and had some of the best pizza that Selene had ever had. Luckily the also served pasta as well, and Selene got a large chunk of lasagna. After lunch, they took Estelle to the park, where Percy played with her for a while. Then they went back to their apartment and grabbed their luggage. Percy and Selene said goodbye to Sally, and Estelle and Percy Promised to call as soon as they got to the Cullen house. Sally kissed both of the siblings on the cheek and hugged them tightly, and they hugged her back.

After that, Selene and Percy took a cab to the airport and waited a few hours to board their plane. Once they did, it was a six-hour flight to Seattle. Selene called Emmett right before they boarded. He was so excited to see his mate, Selene had to convince him not to wait for her at the airport for six hours.

Selene and Percy arrived in Seattle at 2:00 in the afternoon. They got off the plane and made their way toward the luggage carousel. As they walked, Selene kept looking for Emmett; she suddenly heard someone shout her name, "Selene!"

She turned and saw Emmett walking as quickly as he could through the crowded airport towards his mate. Selene's face lit up at the sight of him, "That must be Emmett." Percy said.

"Uh-huh," Selene said with a wide smile on her face.

Selene took off, running toward Emmett and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily and lifted her into his arms, while Selene wrapped her legs around his waist. Selene repeatedly kissed his lips, telling him how much she missed him between kisses. Finally, Emmett caught her lips and gave her a long passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Emmett placed his forehead against Selene's, "God, I missed you so much, Sel."

"I missed you too, Em."

Percy walked over and cleared his throat, "Ahem."

"Right, sorry, Perce. Emmett put me down."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, I want to introduce you to my little brother. Emmett, this is my little brother, Percy Jackson. Percy, this is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen."

Emmett smiled brightly at Percy, "Hi, Percy, it's nice to meet you finally!"

Percy narrowed his eyes at first, but he looked at Selene, who had a pleading look on her face, and Percy changed his attitude. He held his hand out, "It's nice to meet you too, Emmett."

Selene stood beside Emmett and mouthed, 'Thank you.' to Percy. Percy nodded, he'd have plenty of time to threaten Emmett. Emmett wrapped his arm around Selene's shoulder, and they went to go pick up their bags. After Emmett picked up all the bags, they walked out to his Jeep, and he put them all in the back. He opened the door for Selene and helped her in while Percy got in the back seat.

They drove out of the airport, "Are you guys hungry," Emmett asked.

"Yes," Selene said.

"What does my Angel want," Emmett asked, then took her hand and kissed it. Percy is in the back seat rolling his eyes.

"Percy, what do you want?" Selene asked her brother.

"How about some burgers?" Percy said.

"Okay then, burgers it is," Emmett said and changed course to headed towards downtown to a burger joint he knew about. Emmett parked his Jeep then got off to open the door for Selene, he kissed her lips then took her hand and they waited for Percy to get out of the Jeep. Once he got down, they went inside. The smell of the burgers was making Selene's mouth water, They got to the front of the line, and Selene ordered a truffle mushroom swiss burger with onion rings and fried okra, while Percy orders a double bacon burger. Emmett ordered the same thing as Percy.

Percy looked at Emmett, confused, "To keep up appearances," Emmett explained.

Percy nodded.

They went and sat down, and a few minutes later, Emmett got up to get their order. Selene leaned towards Percy, "So, what do you think?"

"So far, he's alright. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, Sel. But you know I have to threaten him."

Selene sighed, "I know, you're just like Dad."

"I'm your brother; it's my job. I'm sure Seth did the same thing."

"Yes, he did."

"Okay, then."

Emmett came back and placed the tray on the table; he sat down next to Selene and gave her the burger and onion rings. Selene took a vicious bite of her burger and started chewing. Emmett only stared at her, "Damn, Baby, you must be starving."

"I had an early lunch," Selene explained.

Once again, Percy rolled his eyes.

Selene inhaled her burger, onion rings, and okra and was still hungry, so she ate Emmett's burger too. Emmett watched in amazement as his little mate devoured all the food, and was even reaching for Percy's fries until he slapped her hand away. Emmett shook his head and chalked it up to being a wolf; he saw how much the wolves ate, so Emmett shouldn't be surprised.

After they ate, Selene, Emmett, and Percy got back in the Jeep and headed to Forks. It was a four-hour drive, but with Emmett speeding, it only took three hours. As Emmett drove, Selene leaned back and took a nap, Emmett took the opportunity to get to know Percy.

"So, Percy, tell me a little about yourself."

Percy told Emmett everything about himself and everything that happened with him and Selene. He told him about all the quests that he and Selene had been on and the monster they had battled. Percy told Emmett of being accused of stealing his uncle's lightning bolt, but it was all a setup to start a war. And then Percy told Emmett about the war.

Emmett sat there quiet for a long time, absorbing everything that Percy had told him. He knew some of the information, but Selene never went into great detail about it. Emmett felt his dead heart constrict at the thought that he could have lost his mate so many times, and he thanked the gods that he didn't.

"And how did you become a vampire, Emmett?" Percy asked.

Emmett told his life story to Percy, and he even told him about Rosalie. Emmett wanted to be honest with Percy, so nothing would come as a surprise to him, "So, you were married when you discovered my sister was your mate?"

"Yeah, but Rosalie gave me a divorce when she found her mate as well."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "So, then she wouldn't have given you a divorce if she hadn't found her own mate?"

"No, but the judge was going to sign for her anyway. It would have only taken longer to be free of her."

"Do you love your ex-wife."

"No, I thought I did, but that all changed when I met Selene. I knew that Selene was the one for me when I first saw her. I even recognized her in her wolf form."

"How?"

"Her beautiful green eyes. And I felt the mate pull towards her."

"Mate pull?"

Emmett went on to explain everything between vampire mates and shapeshifter imprints to Percy. Percy had never heard of anything so strange, but he liked that Selene and Emmett were soulmates and that they would be together forever. The only thing that worried Percy was that Selene wasn't immortal. If she wanted to be with Emmett forever, she'd have to take up that offer that Zeus had given her and become a god. But does that mean she would have to go to Olympus? Percy needed to talk to his dad about that.

They finally arrived at the Cullen house. Emmett gently woke up, Selene, "Baby, we're home."

Selene yawned and stretched. Emmett helped Selene out of the car then went around and got the luggage out of the Jeep. Emmett led the way into the house, where the family was waiting for them in the living room. Emmett set the bags down by the door and took Selene by the hand. Selene put her arm around Percy's shoulder, and they led him into the living room.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet my sister Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is my little brother, Percy Jackson."

Leah smiled at Percy and hugged him, "Any brother of Selene's is my brother too."

Percy blushed, "Thank you, Leah."

"And these are the Cullens; This is Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen."

Carlisle and Jasper shook Percy's hand while Esme and Alice hugged him and welcomed Percy into their home. "You and Selene look alike, especially in the eyes," Alice said.

"Thank you," Percy said.

"There are two more coven members, but Edward is probably with Bella, and I don't know where Rosalie is."

"She's in La Push with Paul; they'll be here…"

"In thirty seconds," Alice said.

Exactly as Alice said, a blonde vampire with a scar on her face and a tall Native American man comes walking into the house. Percy's eyes narrow when he saw the blonde. Percy knew that this was the vampire that almost killed his sister. He reached for Riptide that was in his pocket. Selene grabbed Percy's hand, "It's alright, Perce. She made a vow on the River Styx. She won't hurt anyone ever again."

Percy relaxed a little; he still didn't trust her not to hurt his sister. But he was going to trust his sister for now. Rosalie saw the anger in Percy's eyes that was directed towards her and understood. She cautiously walked towards Percy. "Hello. Percy, I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my mate Paul Lahote. I know that you're angry with me for what I did to your sister, and I don't blame you. But I hope you can forgive me as your sister has. I was stupid and didn't understand the bond between mates until I met Paul. I should never have tried to get in between Selene and Emmett and certainly never should have attacked her. I want you to know that that will never happen again. I made a vow, and I intend on keeping it."

Percy eyed her suspiciously, but nodded, "Alright, I accept your apology. But if you hurt my sister again, I will destroy you and your mate."

"I understand, and thank you."

"Well, I'm glad that's all over. Now it's present time, Emmett, be a dear and bring my suitcase in here, please?"

Emmett kissed Selene's head, "Anything for you, Babe."

Emmett disappeared and was back in a flash with Selene's suitcase. Selene opened her suitcase and started handing out the presents to everyone, Emmett's gift was at the very bottom. Selene blushed and handed Emmett his gift, "I hope you like it, Teddy Bear."

Emmett smiled, "Of course, I will."

Emmett tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, he moved the blue and pink tissue aside and pulled out a bunch of t-shirts and started reading them. The first one read, 'New Dad, Loading, Please Wait.' The second one read, 'This is what an awesome dad looks like.' The third one read, 'Does this shirt make me look like a dad?' And the fourth one read, "Dad level Unlocked."

Emmett stared at the shirts then looked up at Selene, who was biting her bottom lip, looking at him in anticipation. A smile slowly started to spread across his face, "Are you serious? You're pregnant?"

"Uh-huh."

Emmett suddenly lunged for Selene and picked her up, "We're going to have a baby!" Emmett yelled and twirled Selene around. Selene laughed and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, and he peppered her face with kisses, "Oh, Babe, thank you, thank you, thank you for making me the happiest man on earth!" Emmett kissed Selene one more time then set her down so that the rest of the family could congratulate the happy couple.

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE T-SHIRTS GO TO MY ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD.**


	32. Chapter 32 The Announcement

Leah was the first one to slam into her sister and hug her fiercely, "You're going to be a mom, I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt!" Leah said with a laugh.

She then let go of her sister and hugged Emmett, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both!"

Emmett hugged Leah back, "Thank you, Leah, that means so much to us."

Percy hugged his sister, "Congratulations, again, Sel, I'm happy for you. I promise I won't let anything happen to my little nephew or niece."

"Thank you, Perce, that means so much to me."

Percy smiled then shook, Emmett's hand, "Be good to my sister, Emmett."

"You know it, Percy. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."

After Percy stepped aside, Alice came towards Selene and hugged her and squealed, "There's going to be a baby in the house! I can't wait!" Alice gasped, "There are so many things we have to buy to get ready for the baby, Selene, and only nine months to do it in!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper was next to congratulated the happy couple, then Carlisle and Esme, they all said how happy they were for Selene and Emmett. Rosalie sat on the couch with her head on Paul's shoulder. The one thing she had always wanted and Emmett was going to get it. Rosalie couldn't help but feel happy and jealous of Emmett and Selene. She took a deep breath and stood up, "Congratulations, Selene, I know you'll make a wonderful mother," Rosalie said and hugged Selene quickly.

Then she moved on to Emmett, "Congratulations, Em. I'm truly happy for you; I'm sure you'll make a great dad."

"You think so, Rose?"

"I know so, Em."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're welcome, Emmett."

With that, Rosalie and Paul left the house so that Rosalie could grieve in peace. Selene and Emmett looked at each other, feeling guilty that they had something that Rosalie had wanted her entire life but could never have. And at that moment, Selene vowed to ask Hera if she would consider blessing Rosalie with a baby. Selene had no intention of telling Rosalie, because who knows if Hera would do it?

Selene was pulled out of her thoughts by Leah, "What did you say, Leah?"

"I said, when are you going to tell Mom?" Leah asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm kind of tired."

The minute those words were out of Selene's mouth, Emmett swept her up into his arms and was moving towards their bedroom, "Emmett, put me down, I can walk just fine," Selene told him.

"Nope, I don't want to take any chances of your passing out," Emmett tells his mate.

"I have to get Percy settled in!"

Emmett put Selene down on the bed, "I'll do it, Babe, don't worry. I'll take care of everything," Emmett said and leaning down and kissing Selene.

Emmett turned and walked out of the room and goes back upstairs, "Sorry, guys," Emmett told everyone.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Emmett, Selene is not an invalid; she's only pregnant."

"I know, but I want to take care of her."

Carlisle walked up to Emmett and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, "We understand, Son. Only don't go overboard."

"I'll try not to. So, Percy, let me show you to your room."

"And while you do that, I'll get dinner started," Esme said, "Percy, would you like a snack before dinner?"

"No, thank you, Esme. I'd like to take a little nap too. I think the jet lag is catching up with me."

"Alright, I'll let you and Selene know when dinner is ready," Esme told him.

After that Emmett showed Percy to his room and got him settled, Percy went and took a shower then laid down to take a nap. If he slept for the rest of the day, that would be great with him. Once Emmett got Percy settled, Emmett went back to his room to check on Selene. Emmett opened the door as quietly as he could and saw that Selene had changed into one of his shirts and was curled up on the bed asleep. Emmett stripped down to his boxers and carefully lifted Selene, then placed her under the covers and then laid down behind her.

Selene's eyes slowly opened when she felt Emmett's arms wrap around her. She rolled over and threw her leg over his hip and snuggled into his chest and sighed, "I missed you, Teddy Bear."

"I missed you too, Baby."

Selene sighed, breathing in Emmett's scent. She closed her eyes and relaxed as Emmett rubbed her back soothingly. While Selene slept, Emmett thought about how he was going to be a father. Emmett was so excited and scared at the same time. Emmett didn't know if he would make a good father, but he knew that Selene would make an incredible mother. Selene had a great example in her mother, Sue, and Emmett could already tell by the way Selene treated her brothers and sister that she would make an excellent mother. The more Emmett thought of his little one, the more excited he became; he couldn't wait to welcome his baby into the world.

An hour later, Alice came downstairs to tell Emmett that dinner was ready. He gently woke up Selene and said to her that dinner was ready. Selene yawned and sat up, "How long was I asleep?"

"Only an hour."

"It felt longer."

"How do you feel?"

"Good, a little tired, very hungry," Selene said with a laugh, "This baby has increased my appetite."

"Well, then, let's get you something to eat," Emmett said.

He quickly got dressed and helped his little mate out of bed and get dressed as well. Selene and Emmett made their way upstairs, where Leah and Percy were waiting for them in the dining room. Jasper was sitting across from Percy, telling him about his time in the Confederate Army. Selene came in and sat down on the other side of Percy. Esme brought out the roast chicken with glazed carrots, scalloped potatoes, roasted tomatoes and mushrooms, and corn on the cob.

"I hope you like it," Esme said.

"It smells wonderful, Esme," Selene told her.

Emmett carved the chicken and gave some breast meat and a drumstick to Selene and then serves the others. Selene dished out the sides to her brother and sister, and they began to eat their meal. They complimented Esme on how good the food was. After dinner and dessert, Emmett suggested they watch a movie, but Percy and Selene were too tired. For them, it was very late, and they needed to get some sleep. Emmett and Selene went downstairs to their room, Where Selene changed into one of Emmett's shirts and got into bed. Emmett got in bed with Selene, he wrapped his arms around her and Selene snuggled into his chest then fell asleep.

The next day, Selene rushed to the bathroom; she barely made it in time to the toilet and emptied her stomach. Emmett was instantly there with her, holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back, "Are you alright, Babe?" Emmett asked as he hands Selene a glass of water.

Selene rinses out her mouth then sat down next to the toilet, "I'm fine, Emmett, I only have a little morning sickness."

Emmett frowned, "Are you sure you're alright," Emmett asked as he sat down next to his mate.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Of course, I'm going to worry, Sel. You're my mate and are pregnant with my child."

Selene cupped Emmett's face, then leaned against his shoulder. They sat there for a bit until Selene felt better. Once she felt better, Emmett helped her up, and Selene brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth, Emmett led Selene back to bed. He kissed her head, then went upstairs to get her some breakfast.

Emmett walked into the kitchen with a worried look on his face. Carlisle, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, looked at his son, "Is there something the matter, son?"

"Selene isn't feeling well this morning; she threw up."

"That's normal, Emmett. That's going to go on for a few weeks until her hormones balance out," Carlisle tells his son.

"What can I do to help her, Carlisle?"

"Well, we can start by giving her a light breakfast this morning to settle her stomach. Maybe some dry toast and some fruit and juice."

"That's it? Shouldn't she be eating more?"

"When her stomach settles, I'm sure she'll want more to eat, Emmett, don't worry."

Emmett sighed, "Okay."

"I'll get Selene's breakfast ready, Emmett, you don't have to worry about a thing," Esme said.

"Thank you, Mom," Emmett said then kissed Esme's cheek.

Once Esme had Selene's breakfast ready, she put everything on a tray, and Emmett took it downstairs to his mate. When he walked into their room, Emmett found Leah and Percy sitting on the bed, talking to Selene. They were asking her how she was feeling and if there was anything they could do to help.

"No, you guys, I'm fine, this is part of being pregnant. I'm sure I'll feel better in a little while. Then we can go to La Push and tell Mom."

"Okay, then we'll let you have your breakfast in peace," Percy said.

Leah and Percy left the room, Leah smiled at Emmett as they passed and Percy patted him on the shoulder. Emmett kicked the door shut with his foot then walked over to Selene and put the tray of food on Selene's lap, "Here you go, Babe, Carlisle said that you need something light for breakfast. But if this isn't enough, tell me, and I'll get you more."

"Thank you, Baby, this is perfect. I don't think I could eat anything more right now."

Selene put the napkin on her lap and began eating her toast; Emmett took a seat next to her. Selene immediately felt her stomach start to settle as she ate her toast. Selene took a drink of her orange juice and sighed, that hit the spot. Then she began to eat the fruit that Esme had chopped up for her. Once she finished her satisfying breakfast, Emmett took the tray upstairs, and then he and Selene took a shower together.

After their shower, the couple got dressed and went upstairs where Leah and Percy were waiting for them, "Okay, you guys are you ready to head out to La Push?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Leah said.

Selene grabbed her present for her mom, and they headed towards the garage to take Selene's Land Rover to the reservation. They all got in and headed out; an hour later, Emmett pulled up to the Clearwater house. Emmett helped Selene out of the SUV, and they went to the door. Selene used her key to open the door, "Mom, Seth, are you home?"

They heard a stampede of footsteps as Seth came running downstairs, "Selene! What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"Sethy," Selene said as her younger brother collided with her, and she hugged him tightly, "I brought you and Mom presents, and I wanted you to meet Percy."

"Percy came back with you, Cool," Seth said.

Percy stepped forward and smiled at Seth, "Hi, Seth, I'm Percy Jackson."

Seth's eyes widen at the sight of Percy. He had heard everything that Percy had done and was in awe of him. Seth stepped forward and took Percy's offered hand, "It's nice to meet you, Percy, Selene has told me all about you."

"She's told me about you too, can you turn into a wolf?"

Seth beamed at his sister, "Yeah, I can, would you like to see?"

Percy looked at his sister for permission, "In a minute, Perce, I want you to meet my mom."

Percy nodded, "Seth, where's Mom?"

"I'm right here, Selene," Sue said as she came out of the kitchen.

Sue came up to Selene, she hugged her oldest daughter and kissed her cheek then hugged Leah then Emmett, "What brings you by?"

"I have some gifts for you and Seth," Selene told her mother.

She hands Seth his present, and he rips it open. It was the newest Playstation with the latest games. Seth's eyes widen, and he hugged his older sister, "Thank you so much, Sel, I love it!"

"You're welcome, Sethy. Mom, here's your present."

"Oh, Selene, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to, I think you'll like it."

Sue opened the box and took out the T-shirts that were in the box. She read the T-shirts. They read, Glamma, Glamours Grandma, Hello, Grandma, See You Soon, First Time Grandmother, Pop the champagne, Grandma Is My New Name.

Sue looked up at Selene, who was smiling at her mother, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

Sue suddenly screamed and hugged her daughter, "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! Oh Selene congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Emmett!"

"Thank you, Mom," Selene said as she and she and Sue cried.

Sue reached out and grabbed Emmett, and Emmett let her pull him into a group hug, "Congratulations, Emmett, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Sue."

Seth stared at Selene and Emmett, "Are you serious? I'm going to be an uncle? That is so cool!" Seth said then hugged his sister and Emmett. "You're going to make a great dad, Emmett," Seth said.

If Emmett could have blushed, he would have, "Thank you, Seth."

"And I know you're going to be a great mom, Sel."

"You think so, Sethy."

"Yeah, you're the best big sister in the world."

Leah smacked Seth in the back of the head, "What about me?!"

"You're okay," Seth said with a laugh, then dodged as Leah tried to slap him again, "Come on, Percy, let's go play some games then I'll show you my wolf after lunch."

"Okay, Seth," Percy said. The boys ran upstairs to hook up Seth's new Playstation so that they could play Elder Scroll.

"I'm going to go upstairs and help them hook up the Playstation," Emmett said, then he kissed Selene.

Sue smiled, "Come on girls, let's go into the kitchen and talk, then we'll make lunch for the boys," Sue said.

Selene and Leah followed Sue into the kitchen to have some tea and make plans for when the baby arrived.


	33. Chapter 33 Bad News & Good News

Sue, Selene, and Leah sat in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking about the baby. Selene knew that she had to tell at least her mother and sister what Zeus had decreed, or else she was going to go insane without sharing the information with someone other than Percy and Sally. But Selene wasn't sure if she should tell Emmett just yet; she was going to have to ask her mother's advice for this.

Selene listened to make sure the boys were entertained before asking her mom and sister if they could go for a walk, "Of course, Honey, where would you like to go," Sue asked.

"Down to First Beach."

"Okay, let me take some snacks up to the boys, and then we can go," Sue said.

"I'll help you, I need to tell Emmett where we're going, so he doesn't freak out."

"I will not freak out!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

Selene laughed and helped Sue with the tray of snacks and drinks she had for Seth and Percy. She walked into the room, and all three of them were sitting on the floor playing; Emmett looked up at his mate and smiled. Selene leaned down and kissed his lips, "Yes, you would, Emmett, and you know it."

"Okay, fine, maybe I would freak out a little. Please be careful."

"Of course, I'll be careful. We'll see you guys a bit later."

"Okay," Seth and Percy said without looking away from the screen.

Selene rolled her eyes, and she and Sue headed downstairs then left with Leah. The three women walked down to First Beach, where Selene took off her shoes and started walking along the beach with her mother and sister. They walked in silence for a while, with Sue glancing at her oldest daughter, "Is there something wrong, Sel?"

"It depends on how this pregnancy goes," Selene said.

"What do you mean," Leah asked.

"Zeus made a decree that if this child is a danger to demigods, it must be destroyed."

Sue and Leah gasped, "He can't be serious."

"He is, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Zeus would kill an innocent child," Leah asked.

Sue and Selene deadpanned, "Zeus has wiped out civilizations on a whim. Of course, he would."

"How can we stop him," Sue asked.

"The only thing that will stop him is if this child is more demigod than a vampire," Selene told her mother and sister.

"How are we going to tell," Sue asked.

"Zeus said that if it were more vampire, it would make me weak, my pregnancy would proceed very rapidly. The baby would hurt me, and it would crave blood."

"And if it isn't," Leah asked.

"Then I'll have a healthy pregnancy, as any other woman would. I may give birth early, but there should be any complications."

"And how are you feeling right now," Sue asked.

"I feel good, Mom. I mean, I'm having morning sickness, but there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell Emmett," Leah asked.

"I have to, this is not something I can hide from him, but I wanted to tell you two first, this is going to kill him," Selene said with a sigh.

Sue hugged Selene, and so did Leah. They walked along the beach for a little while longer, talking more about the baby, "What do you want, Sel," Leah asked.

"I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy. I'm praying to Hera that the baby is more like me than Emmett. I don't want to have to kill my child."

"I think it will be, Selene, if you're having normal morning sickness and haven't felt anything out of the ordinary, I think you're in the clear," Sue said.

"Let's hope so, but I think it's still too early to tell," Selene said and sighed, "I think we should head back so I can tell Emmett."

"I think you're right, Honey."

The women walked back to the house and went inside. When they arrived, the guys were sitting in the living room watching TV. Emmett looked towards the girls when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw his mate come in the door. But he frowned when he saw the serious look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Babe?"

"No, Teddy Bear, but I do need to talk to you. Leah, would you mind driving Percy back to the Cullen house? I need to talk to Emmett in private."

Percy looked at Leah and Sue with a worried look on his face but agreed to go with Leah back to the Cullen house. He said goodbye t Seth and Sue then left with Leah, leaving Selene and Emmett there at home.

"Sel, what do you need to tell me?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't we go where we first met to talk," Selene suggested.

"Okay."

The couple said goodbye to Sue and Seth. Once they were outside, Emmett swept Selene up into his arms and ran to the meadow where Emmett had seen her fight the Manticore. He stopped by the waterfall and set Selene down. Selene smiled up at Emmett, then walked over to the pool and took off her shoes, placing her feet in the water. Emmett sat down next to her, "Selene, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Selene sighed, "Yes, Emmett."

Emmett's eyes widened, and he took Selene's hands in his, "What's wrong with our baby?"

"Nothing per se. I talked with my father and told him I was pregnant, and my uncle heard. He said I couldn't have the baby."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because, the baby could be a danger, and Zeus can't allow that. But he said that if the baby was more demigod than vampire, I could keep it. If not, oh, Emmett, we have to give up our baby!" Selene said and started crying.

Emmett pulled Selene into his arms and held her tightly. He let her cry against his shoulder until he felt her tears soaking his shirt. If Emmett could cry, he would have been in tears too. The last thing he wanted was to lose his child, but he knew there was no way of going against the King of the gods. His will was law. A determined look came over his face, and Emmett pulled Selene away from him. He wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

"Well, Sel, we'll have to make sure that our child is going to be more like you than me. I pretty sure they will be."

"How can you be sure," Selene asked.

"Because you have godly genes, you're genes are stronger. We have nothing to worry about; if you want, we'll have Carlisle monitor this pregnancy very carefully."

Selene sniffled, "Okay."

"Okay, then. Let's go home and talk to Carlisle. And get started. Don't worry, Babe; everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"It will, Babe, we have to believe that."

Emmett stood up and took Selene's hand and helped her up. She put on her shoes, then Emmett picked her up and ran home; they needed to talk to Carlisle. It didn't take long for Emmett and Selene to get home. When they got there, Esme told them that Carlisle was at work and that he wouldn't be home until later, "What's this about, you two look worried."

Selene explained to the family what Zeus had said and that they needed to find out as soon as possible whether their baby had any vampiric traits. Esme looked at them, horrified as did everyone else. But they had figured out that there was nothing they could do against a god if their minds were made up. So, the only thing that Esme could suggest was that Selene and Emmett see Carlisle at the hospital so and see what he could determine.

Selene and Emmett agree and took Emmett's Jeep to the hospital. Esme called Carlisle and told him what was going on and to expect them. When they arrived at the hospital, Selene and Emmett greeted the receptionist and were told that Dr. Cullen was waiting for them in his office. Emmett led the way to Carlisle's office, he knocked on Carlisle's door, and Emmett heard Carlisle tell him to come in.

"Hey Carlisle," Emmett said.

"Hello, Emmett, Hello, Selene. Esme called me and told me what happened. I'm so sorry to hear what you two are going through."

"Thank you," Selene said, "Do you think you can help us?"

"I can certainly try. Why don't we go into the exam room and take a look," Carlisle said.

Carlisle gave Selene a full physical exam, including checking her weight and blood pressure. He also gave her a breast and pelvic exam. Carlisle didn't need to do a pap smear on Selene since she had only been with Emmett. Hence, there was no chance of sexually transmitted diseases, and it wasn't likely that she had cervical cancer, given that she was a demigod.

Carlisle drew blood to check for blood problems such as anemia. Test Selene's blood type and Rh status. Test for syphilis, HIV, and hepatitis B. Test for immunity to rubella (German measles). Screen for diseases such as cystic fibrosis carrier status, diabetes, and thyroid dysfunction. It wasn't that Carlisle was expecting to find anything; it was that he needed to be thorough to pass the file on to an OB/GYN when the time came. Carlisle decided to leave the urine test to the other doctor.

After doing all that, Carlisle asked Selene when her last period was, "April 12th," Selene said.

"Well, based on my calculations and if this is a normal pregnancy, you'll be having the baby on January 17th," Carlisle told the couple, "And so far, there's nothing unusual about your pregnancy."

Selene and Emmett let out a sigh of relief, "But let's give it one more month; if everything is still on track, I suggest you switch to an OB/GYN, Selene."

Selene nodded, she thanked Carlisle, and she and Emmett left his office. The couple held hands as they drove back to the Cullen house. When they got there, everyone was gathered in the living room except for Edward and Bella. They all wanted to know what Carlisle had found out. So when Selene and Emmett walked in the house with smiles on their faces, everyone relaxed.

"What did your father say, Emmett," Esme asked.

"He said that the pregnancy appears normal and that if in a month everything is still on track, we should switch to an OB/GYN. And that the baby is due January 17th," Emmett said proudly.

Everyone cheered, and Leah and Percy lunged for their sister. They were both so happy that everything was going to be alright with their little nephew or niece. Once everyone had congratulated Selene and Emmett, Selene went downstairs to call her mom and give her the good news.

That night Selene was able to sleep more soundly than she had since she found out she was pregnant. All the stress that had been plaguing her body melted away as she relaxed into Emmett. Selene sighed and closed her eyes, "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Babe. Get some sleep."

"Okay."

Emmett kissed Selene on the lips then wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled more into his chest and fell asleep. 


	34. Chapter 34 A Day of Fun

The next morning, the entire house was in a better mood. Selene woke up to Emmett's kisses. She giggled and tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her closer. Emmett started kissing his way down her neck, between her breasts, and paused at her tummy. He placed his hand on Selene's belly and leaned down to kiss it, "I can't wait for you to start to show."

"Hopefully, if this is a normal pregnancy, it'll be a while," Selene told him.

"It will be, Sel, I know it will be."

Emmett kissed Selene's stomach again when he heard her tummy growl. Emmett laughed, "Time to feed the goddess."

"Demigoddess."

"Nope, you're my goddess."

Selene rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's a good one."

"What? It's true; I love worshipping you."

"You're so cheesy."

"It still doesn't make it any less true," Emmett said and kissed Selene's tummy again, then he got up and helped Selene up.

Selene went to the bathroom while Emmett went upstairs to get started on his mate's breakfast. When Emmett got to the kitchen, he saw that Percy and Leah were already up, and Esme was making breakfast. She was making bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, ham, and she had some blueberry muffins in the oven for later. Emmett smiled at seeing that breakfast was already ready.

"Good morning, everyone."

Esme smiled at Emmett, "Good morning, Honey. How's Selene?"

"She's good, no morning sickness, at least not yet. She should be up in a minute. Is Paul here?"

"Yes, he is, he should be down in a little while with Rosalie," Esme said.

Percy frowned at hearing Paul's name. Selene had told him all about Paul Lahote when they were at Camp Half-Blood, and he already didn't like him, but after what he did to Selene and Emmett, Percy hated him even more. But, Selene explained to him that their dad had punished him so severely that he was traumatized by the experience. So, now, Percy tolerated Paul as best as he could.

A little while later, Selene came up from their room and greeted everyone, "Good morning, all."

"Good morning, Selene, I hope you're hungry," Esme said.

"Starved,"

"Good because I made enough food to feed an army."

"Good, I think that should just be enough to feed two shapeshifters and two demigods," Leah said.

"And one human, Bella, is coming over this morning," Alice informed them.

Selene and Leah groaned, "Girls be nice, Bella is part of the family," Esme admonished.

"Who's Bella," Percy asked.

"Bella's the trouble magnet I told you about," Selene told her little brother.

"Oh, right, the one that has the psycho vampire after her, right?"

"Exactly," Leah and Selene say at the same time.

"Does she know about us, Sel?"

"No, and let's keep it that way, Okay?"

"Right."

A little while later, Bella and Edward show up for breakfast. Once they arrived and Paul came downstairs with Rose, Esme served breakfast. But the minute Selene smelled the ham; she took off running to the bathroom to throw up with Emmett right behind her.

"What's wrong with Selene," Bella asked.

Edward's eyes widen when he hears Alice's thoughts, "That's not possible!"

"What's not possible," Bella asked.

"Selene's pregnant," Edward informed her.

"Is it Emmett's," Bella asked.

Emmett and Selene came back into the dining room where Esme quickly got rid of the ham, "Of course the baby's mine, who else would be the father, Bella?" Emmett said as he glared at her.

Bella shrank in her seat, "I didn't mean it that way, Em, I'm only surprised that you can have children."

"So were we, but they have a child, Bella," Carlisle said as he came into the dining room with some Ginger Ale for Selene to settle her stomach. She gave Carlisle a grateful smiled and drank the Ginger Ale.

"I'm sorry, you guys, I didn't mean to imply anything."

"That's okay, Bella, we know you usually speak without thinking," Selene said, causing Percy to snicker.

"Oh, Bella, let me introduce you to my little brother, Percy."

Percy smiles at Bella, "Hello, Bella."

Bella looked between the two siblings, other than their eyes; they didn't look alike, "How are you two related."

Percy and Selene looked at each other, "We have the same dad. Why?"

"No wonder you don't look alike other than your eyes," Bella said.

Leah snorted, "What did you think, Bella, that my mom had another kid and hid him in the basement this whole time?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment.

"Would you stop giving Bella a hard time, please," Edward asked.

"Why? It's fun."

"Alright, enough teasing, why don't you all eat your breakfast?" Carlisle said.

Everyone began to serve themselves eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast. The ham they would have to eat later. Emmett made sure that Selene had a significant portion of everything. Selene smiled at her imprint when he set the plate in front of her. She grabbed the syrup and poured it over everything and sprayed whipped cream over her French toast and eggs as well.

Leah looked at her sister in disgust, "You're going to eat that, Flounder?"

"Yes, Benji, I am."

Emmett looked between the sisters and chuckled; he had missed their weird nicknames for each other. Selene took a forkful of her food and put it in her mouth and began to chew, "Oh, this is so good!" Percy and Leah looked at each other with a disgusted look on their face but managed to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward went to school. Today was their last day of class before graduation, and Bella was looking forward to graduating because it meant that she would soon be turned into a vampire and be with Edward forever. Alice was looking forward to throwing her first graduation party.

While this was going on, Esme, Rosalie, and Paul were going to go to Seattle to buy all the things that Alice wanted for her party, and Selene and the others were going to go back to La Push so that Percy could meet Jared and the rest of the pack. Percy also wanted to see Seth as well. Seth was supposed to show Percy what he looked like as a wolf, but they got caught up playing video games.

Selene called Jared and told asked him if he wanted to meet Percy, "Hell yeah, I'd love to meet your brother. The pack will meet you at your mom's house."

"What about Sam and Jake?"

"I'll have them on patrol, Brady and Collin phased too the other day, and I made them swear not to say anything about the Cullens or you and your brother."

"Thanks, Jared. We'll be over in a little while," Selene said and hung up.

"What did Jared say," Leah asked.

"He said he'd love to meet you, Percy, and that there are two more members in the pack."

"Who phased," Emmett asked.

"Collin and Brady."

"Wow."

"What's so amazing about that," Percy asked.

"They're young, the same age as Seth," Leah told Percy.

"Alright, everyone, let's get ready and head out."

They all changed and got into Selene's Land Rover and headed back to La Push. They pulled up to Sue's house where Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Seth were waiting. Emmett parked, and they all got out of the SUV. Jared smiled at Selene and hugged her, "Selene, it's good to see you. Sue told us you're pregnant, congratulations."

"She did, aw, I wanted to tell you."

"Well, Sue told Billy and the Elders, and Jake heard. He was pissed off and told me."

"Why was he mad," Percy asked.

"He doesn't think that it's right that a human has a baby with a vampire," Jared informed them.

"It's none of his business," Emmett growled.

"That's what I told him. Besides, you're not a normal human, Selene."

"Exactly." Leah and Percy said at the same time.

"Hasn't he learned anything?"

"I guess not. So what brings you guys by today?" Jared asked.

"Well, I was hoping to see Seth in his wolf form," Percy said.

"Why didn't you show Percy, Sel," Embry asked curiously.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to phase while I'm pregnant."

Jared nodded, "I think you're right. I don't see a problem with you see us in our wolf form, Percy, you're Selene's brother, so we consider you part of the pack."

Percy smiled, his sea-green eyes shining, "Thanks."

"But I don't think it's a good idea that we phase here, let's go further into the woods, and we'll show you."

Percy agreed, and they all walked further into the woods where they were surrounded by dense trees and had more privacy. The guys walked off into the woods to undress, and Percy followed them, but Selene grabbed his arm.

"I don't think you want to see that, little brother."

"What?"

"The guys are going to strip. If they don't, they'll rip through their clothes."

Percy scrunched his nose, "Ew, you mean you have to do the same thing?"

"Luckily, no. Being a demigod, my clothes transform with me."

"Lucky bitch," Leah mumbled.

Suddenly six-horse-size wolves walked towards them. Percy's eyes widen, "Wow, you guys are huge! I would have liked to have seen you transform, though."

"Leah?" Selene asked.

"You have my extra clothes?"

"Yep."

"Okay, Perce, watch this."

Leah suddenly ripped out of her skin and clothes and phased into a beautiful grey and white wolf. Percy smiled, "That was badass. Did it hurt?"

Leah shook her head, no.

"So who is who?"

"Guess," Selene said.

Percy walked towards the wolves, "Well, the gangly wolves have to be Seth, Collin, Brady since they're the youngest ones."

The other four wolves snigger, and the younger ones growl, playfully, "What, it's true."

Then Percy looked at the bigger wolves, "The biggest wolf has got to be Jared since he's the alpha."

Jared nodded.

"That leaves Quil," Percy said, pointing to the wolf on Jared's right, "And Embry," Pointing to the one on the left.

"Excellent, Perce," Selene said to her younger brother and ruffled his hair, making Seth snigger.

"Quit it!" Percy exclaimed as he fixed his hair, "So who's the Beta?"

"I don't know. Have you picked a Beta yet, Jared?"

Jared shook his head no.

Now that they had shown Percy their wolf form, the boys went back and changed, as did Leah. When they came back, Jared asked Percy if he wanted to go cliff diving; Percy looked at his sister and grinned, "I would love to go cliff diving; it's been a while since I've been in the ocean."

"You know what? So would I," Selene said.

"No," Emmett immediately said.

"Oh, come on, Em, the water would never hurt me. It's like falling into a fluffy bed," Selene told her boyfriend.

"Fine, but if you're diving, so am I."

Selene squealed and hugged Emmett, "Now you'll get to see the power of the children of Poseidon."

And so the group spent the day cliff diving, but that wasn't the only thing they did. Selene and Percy summoned a pod of dolphins passing by so that they would give them rides. They assured the pod that Emmett wouldn't do anything to them, so they were more than happy to let Emmett ride with them as well. The Pack had so much fun diving and watching Selene and Percy show off their powers. They loved interacting with the sea life, even with the sharks though that freaked them out a bit.

At the end of the day, the group was tired and hungry but happy. They ended up going to Emily's house, where Kim helped make dinner for the pack. Selene and Leah hugged their cousin and helped with dinner. Selene introduced Percy to Emily and to Sam, who had returned home from his patrol with Paul.

Once dinner was over, Emmett, Selene, Percy, and Leah went back to the Cullen house, where they watched a few movies then went to bed. The following day they need to get up and decorate for Alice's party that night.

The following morning while everyone else was getting ready to head out to the school for graduation, Alice was giving Selene and the others last-minute instructions as to how she wanted everything done, "I know you guys are going to do a great job."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "You already saw it."

"Yes! And I love it."

"Okay, then you have nothing to worry about," Selene said.

"Right, I only want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, now go," Emmett said.

"Okay."

As soon as they left, the others got to work decorating the house and putting up the pixie lights in the trees that would lead the people to the house. Emmett jumped from tree to tree, stringing up the lights while the others worked on the inside, hanging up the decorations. A few hours later, the caterers showed up with the food and drinks, and Selene directed them to the kitchen. They had finished a few hours before the party was to begin.

When Alice got home, she squealed at the sight of the house, "It's perfect, just like I saw it."

"Of course it is," Leah said.

"Now, you guys go get ready for the party, Oh and Percy, I bought you an outfit."

"Um, thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome; I hope you like it."

Everyone went to their rooms to shower and change for the party. While they were getting ready, Bella and her guests started arriving. By the time everyone was ready, the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time; Selene and Emmett were dancing. As were Paul and Rosalie. At the same time, Leah was hanging out with Jasper and Percy. Everything became tense when Jacob showed up. He had told Jared that Bella had invited him to her party, and Jared permitted him. But since Jacob still didn't trust the Cullens, he asked if Quil and Embry could go with him.

Bella saw Jacob and stomped over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, remember?"

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you."

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, about your know…the kiss and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just…me being an ass. I'm really sorry."

Bella noticed Alice having a vision, as did Selene and Jasper. They made their way over to Alice, "Darlin' what did you see," Jasper asked.

"A decision had been made," Alice said.

"What's going on," Jacob asked

"Shut up, Jake, and listen," Selene told him.

"You're not going to Seattle," Bella stated.

"No, they're coming here," Alice informed them.

"Who's coming? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked in a frustrated tone.

They all went outside and sat on the balcony, "An army of newborn vampires are coming for Bella," Carlisle said, "And there isn't enough of us to protect the town."

"What does that mean," Embry asked.

"It means that this could turn into a blood bath, with a lot of lives lost," Carlisle informed Embry.

"So, what can we do about it?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment, "Jacob, do you think Jared would agree to an understanding?"

"I can't tell you that, Carlisle. Things are different. I'd have to call him first and explain."

"I'm sure he will; they're a danger to the tribe as well," Selene said.

Carlisle nodded, "Jasper?"

"They would give us the numbers, and the newborns won't know they exist. It would give us the advantage."

"I'll call Jared right now," Leah said and pulled out her cell phone. She walked down the steps and started telling Jared what was going on and what they were dealing wit; Leah nodded then hung up, "Jared said that the pack would help"

Bella started complaining that it was too dangerous for the pack to get involved, and Edward told her that if it was more protection for her, it was worth it. Selene and Leah looked at each other and rolled their eyes. That wasn't the reason Jared agreed; he didn't care two shits about Bella; it was a matter of protecting the people of Forks and the tribe. If there had only been a few vampires that the Cullens could handle independently, Jared wouldn't be involved.

"Bella, we're all going to need some training to deal with the newborns, and that's something that Jasper will have to teach us. The army will be here in four days; we need to start training tomorrow."

Percy and Selene looked at each other, "And we're going to train with you," Percy said.

"No!" They all said.

The siblings' grin, "We're hero's guys, this is what WE do," Selene told them.


	35. Chapter 35 Sparring in the Woods

After the last guest had left and the cleaning crew cleaned the house, Selene and Emmett went to bed. Selene went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and came out wearing one of Emmett's t-shirts. Emmett was already lying in bed waiting for her, "You know, Babe, you and Percy don't have to get involved in this."

Selene got underneath the covers and snuggled with Emmett, "Of course we do, Emmett. This fight is not something that we can sit out; it goes against our training. Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"But, Sel, you and Percy could get killed."

"It's part of being a demigod, Em. Percy and I know the risks, but this is something we have to do. It's who we are, and there's nothing you can say that will make us change our minds."

"What about the baby? You would risk the life of our child?"

Selene cupped Emmett's face, "Nothing is going to happen, Baby. Percy and I have survived worse than this. If what Jasper said is true, this doesn't compare to what we've already been through."

Emmett pulled Selene into his arms, "I can't lose you, Babe. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"You're not going to lose me, I promise."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay out of this?"

"No, you can't."

Emmett sighed, "I didn't think so."

Emmett kissed the top of Selene's head as she settled further into Emmett's embrace. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next day, Selene woke up bright and early so that she could get ready to head out to the clearing where Jasper had chosen to train. Emmett had already left to get started on breakfast. Selene got out of bed and went into the closet and took out her training gear from that she used at camp Half-Blood and set it out so that she could change after breakfast. Selene made her way upstairs and went into the kitchen, where Emmett helped Esme and Leah make breakfast.

"Good morning, McGruff," Selene said to her sister.

Leah turned around and smiled at her sister, "Morning, Ursula."

Percy, sitting at the kitchen table with Paul, stared at his sister and Leah, confused. Then his eyes lit up, "McGruff the Crime Dog?"

"Yep."

"And Ursula from the Little Mermaid?"

Leah looked at Percy and smirked, "Yep."

Paul suddenly started laughing, "Is that what you guys have been doing this whole time? Calling each other fish and dog nicknames?"

"Yep," Both girls said at the same time.

Everyone in the room started laughing. Paul was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his seat. "Oh my gods, I can't believe I never made the connection before," Paul said.

"Of course you didn't; how often did you hear us say that with the pack around," Selene asked.

"Enough that it should have been a clue."

"Well, you're not that bright, Paul," Leah said.

"Hey!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Whatever."

"Alright, enough of that. Breakfast is ready," Esme told her new children.

Selene and Leah sat down at the kitchen table with Percy and Paul while Emmett and Esme placed everything on the table. Selene served herself some scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and oatmeal. Emmett smiled at seeing that her appetite had returned, "I see you woke up hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starving. And I don't have any morning sickness. Maybe I'm past that stage now."

"You'll have good days and bad days, Selene, for a few more weeks," Carlisle explained as he sat down and grabbed the newspaper from the table.

Even though the vampires didn't eat, they enjoyed spending time as a family while the others ate. And it also gave Paul a chance to get used to their scent. Selene would have to ask her dad if he could also get a necklace to help with the smell of the vampires. She wasn't sure he would get Paul one, but there was no harm in asking.

When breakfast was over, Selene and the others went to their rooms to change their workout clothes. Selene and Emmett quickly took a shower then Selene put on her training gear. Emmett stared at his mate, "That's pretty badass, Sel. Where did you get it."

"This is what Percy and I use to train. Our battle gear is different. But you already saw mine, remember."

"That's right. If I hadn't been so worried about you during that fight with Rose, I would have thought you looked hot in it."

"Thanks, Baby. Now, let's get going."

Selene tied her hair in a bun, then headed upstairs, and then to the garage where they met Percy and Leah. They got into Selene's Range Rover and headed out to the clearing they were going to practice. By the time they had arrived, the others were already there. Paul had phased so that he could keep up with Rosalie while they ran to the clearing. As soon as Leah got out of the Range Rover, she stepped deeper into the woods to phase as well. Paul and Leah had talked to Jasper the night before, and he told them that he would instruct Leah how to fight him so that she could show Paul and the others. He still didn't trust Paul.

Now that everyone had arrived, Jasper began to spar with Emmett. Jasper and Emmett wrestle for a while, then suddenly Emmett is tossed across the clearing and lands on his back. He skidded a few feet in the dirt, then he's instantly on his feet, "Again!"

Selene, Percy, and the others watch intently as Jasper and Emmett continue to fight. Suddenly they all turn when they hear Edward's Volvo coming. Edward got out of the car, then opened the door for Bella; Selene sighed, "Great, Bella's here."

"So?" Percy asked.

"So that means we can't practice. Bella doesn't know about us, and I think it would be best if we kept it that way."

Percy frowned, "Aw man."

Carlisle walked towards the siblings, "Don't worry, you two can practice later."

Selene and Percy nod.

Bella and Edward make their way towards the group, then Edward's head snapped towards the other end of the clearing, "They're here."

Six giant wolves come out of the forest and make their way towards the Cullens. Paul licked Rosalie's hand and went to join his pack. Carlisle walked towards them and began to talk to Jared, "Welcome."

"Thank you," Edward translated.

"Thank you for coming."

Jared nodded towards Carlisle.

"Jasper has experience with the newborns; teach us how to defeat them."

"Jared wants to know how they differ from us," Edward said.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their human blood lingers in their tissues."

Carlisle turned to Jasper, who stepped forward, "Carlisle right; our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life. That's why they're created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them. Now the two most important things to remember are; first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that, and you will lose."

Jasper then challenged Emmett to a rematch, and they began to spar. They moved so fast that it was hard to keep up with their movements, but the pack managed. Once Jasper defeated Emmett, he moved on to the others to show each vampire how to handle the newborns. Then Jasper called Leah forward, "Now, Leah is going to help me demonstrate how a wolf should hand a newborn."

Alice walked towards Selene and Percy and took Selene's hand, "Do you think Leah will hurt Jasper?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"No, she's lived with us long enough to control herself, and Jasper trusts her. Besides, Leah was the second-fastest in the pack. She should be able to keep up with him."

"Who was the fastest," Percy asked.

Selene smirked, "I was."

"Then why aren't you helping?" Alice asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to shift while I'm pregnant," Selene told Alice.

"No, you're probably right."

The three stood by while Jasper and Leah faced off. Leah waited for Jasper to make the first move. He charged her and grabbed her by the head. Leah dropped her weight and flipped Jasper over her head, making him let go of her. Jasper landed on his feet and charged again. Leah turned and rushed him as well. She suddenly stopped and skidded into Jasper, taking his feet out from under him. Leah quickly stood and grabbed Jasper by the neck for a killing blow. Jasper smiled.

"Perfect, Leah."

Huffed and nudged Jasper in the chest. Jasper laughed, "Yeah, I let you win, but you're going to do well going up against a newborn."

After that display, Jared had the wolves come down to the clearing and fight with Leah so that they could learn how she dealt with Jasper. Many of the wolves wanted to practice with the Cullens, but Jared didn't think it was a good idea considering that they were not as familiar with them as Leah was, and their instincts might kick in. After a few hours of sparring, Carlisle decided that they were finished for the day. Jasper made plans with Jared to come back the following day to continue their training. Hopefully, Bella wouldn't go with them, and Selene and Percy could participate.

Everyone loaded up into their vehicles and headed back to the Cullen house. Selene sat grumpily on the passenger side of the car as Emmett drove home. He looked over at his mate, "Come on, Babe, don't be that way. You'll get to practice tomorrow."

"Not if Bella comes back. Percy and I need to spar as well."

"Why don't you and Percy spar at the house if Bella isn't there," Leah suggested.

Selene sat up straighter in her seat, "That, sister dear, is a great idea. We can spar in the back yard, Perce."

"Yeah, the river is right there, which means we can use our powers," Percy said excitedly.

Emmett looked at Selene suspiciously, "But you guys aren't going to be too rough with each other, are you?"

"No, of course not," The siblings said at the same time.

Somehow Emmett didn't believe them, and that worried him.

When they got to the house, Seth and Paul were there. Selene and Leah happily got out of the Range Rover and greeted their little brother, as did Percy, "Seth, what are you doing here?"

"Jared said that I could come over to visit with you guys for a while," Seth explained.

"Great, then you're just in time to see Sel, and I spar," Percy told Seth.

Seth's eyes lit up, "Awesome. Where are you going to fight?"

"Down by the river."

"Cool, I can't wait to see you guys use your powers."

The two demigods grinned at each other.

"Does anyone know if Bella's here," Selene asked.

"No, she's not; Edward took her out to get something to eat," Alice said.

"Good, come on, Perce, let's head down to the river."

Selene and Percy headed down to the river, with the others following behind. Selene and Percy took a few paces away from each other. Selene pulled her bracelet off, and it turned into her trident; she then got into a defensive position.

"Where's your weapon, Percy," Seth asked.

Percy pulled a pen out of his pocket, "That's it," Paul asked.

Percy smirked and clicked his pen, and it turned into his sword. Then he pressed the button on his watch, and it turned into the shield that Tyson had made for him, "That was badass," Emmett said, and Jasper nodded.

Percy got into his battle stance, and the siblings square off. They circle each other a few times, and then at the same time, the siblings rush each other. Selene lunged at Percy, but he blocked with his shield then swung with his sword. Selene ducked, then swung her trident; Percy stopped the trident with his shield. With all his might, he heaved Selene's Trident back, making Selene stumble backward.

Selene regained her balance and rushed Percy again, and brought her trident down towards his head. Percy threw himself to the side to avoid the blow, but when Selene's trident made contact with the earth, it trembled and began to open. The opening followed Percy until he slammed his hands down to stop the earthquake. Percy concentrated on the river and pulled a huge wave out, and directed it towards his sister. It was about to crash down on her when she clapped her hand and turned it into a mist.

While Selene was distracted, Percy advanced and slashed Selene across the leg, leaving a gaping wound. Selene grunted in pain. Emmett snarled and was about to attack Percy until Selene glared at him, "Emmett! Stay out of this!"

Jasper grabbed Emmett in a half nelson to keep Emmett from attacking Percy, "What are you doing?! Percy hurt my mate!"

"That's how they spar, Emmett. You have to let them. Selene will never forgive you if you hurt her brother."

Emmett growls but doesn't move, "Fine."

The siblings continue to fight; Selene swings her trident hard enough to knock Percy's shield out of the way and hit him in the side, cracking his ribs. Percy groaned and dropped his sword to cradle his ribs. Once he did that, Selene advanced and knocked Percy off his feet, "Do you yield?"

"Yes."

Selene smiled at her brother, then tapped her trident on the ground, turning it back into a bracelet and putting it back on her wrist. She held her hand out to her brother and helped him up. "Are you alright, Percy," Selene asked.

"Yeah." He said as Selene put his arm over her shoulder.

The siblings are hot, sweaty, bloody, and tired. They head towards the river so that they could get cleaned up and healed. Stepping into the river, Selene and Percy begin to feel the healing effects of the river. In no time at all, their injuries are healed, and the siblings feel refreshed. As soon as they step out of the water, Emmett rushed towards Selene, "Sel! Are you alright?" Emmett asked, then wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Baby. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?! You two could have killed each other!"

"Of course not, that's the way we spar, Em. Sure we get injured, but we never go for the fatal blow. It's just the way it is, Babe."

"But you said you'd be careful."

Percy walked towards his sister and her boyfriend, "We were careful, Emmett; our spars are much worse and a lot longer. Besides, I would never hurt my nephew or niece."

Emmett glared at Percy, though Percy wasn't affected at all. Selene slapped Emmett's chest, "Don't glare at my brother!"

"I'm sorry, Babe, I was so worried when he cut you."

"It was nothing, Baby. And as you can see, Percy and I are healed. Now, let's go inside and get something to eat; I'm starving."

Selene and Emmett walked back towards the house while Seth walked with Percy telling him that that was the coolest fight he'd ever seen. Then he started telling Percy about the battle that Selene had with Rosalie. Percy nodded, "I'm not surprised that Sel won; she's a great fighter."

"Yeah, she is. So do you think you and I can spar," Seth asked.

"Sure, I'll use a practice sword; I don't want to hurt you accidentally."

"Cool."

With that, the boys go into the house where Esme has lunch on the table.


End file.
